Losing your memory
by franchiulla
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Se trata de la traducción del fic portugués Losing yor memory de Camila Q. Regina y Emma llevan cinco años casadas. Al principio todo fue un camino de rosas, pero el trabajo y la rutina ha hecho que la pareja se haya distanciado. Pero una accidente cambia la vida de ambas por completo. ¿Será su amor lo suficientemente grande para superar esa gran tormenta? Swanqueen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicas. Volvemos con otro fic portugués. Se titula Losing your memory, y al estar en inglés el título, lo voy a respetar, así como el nombre de cada capítulo. Su autora es Camila Q. No voy a poner aquí de que va, ya que más arriba lo habéis leído. Tiene 32 capítulos.**

 **Decir lo de siempre, nada es mío, sino mi humilde traducción.**

 **I won't see you tonight**

El despertador resonó por la enorme habitación despertándome, me giré hacia un lado y noté que Emma no estaba, en realidad su lado de la cama estaba sin tocar, una vez más no había dormido en casa. Suspiré, levantándome de la cama y caminando hacia el baño, cuando escuché pasos por el pasillo. Debe ser ella, pensé, mientras me quitaba la ropa, y ella entraba en la habitación con cara de pocos amigos. No le pregunté nada, solo me fui a tomar mi baño, ya que dentro de poco tendría reunión en el ayuntamiento.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve en el baño, pero cuando salí Emma estaba dormida en la cama y ni siquiera se había quitado las botas, sabía cuánto odiaba yo eso. Comencé a arreglarme con algo de prisa y sin querer cerré con fuerza la puerta del cuarto despertando a Emma, que saltó de la cama asustada y por poco no cayó al suelo. Me fui a la cocina a preparar el desayuno cuando escuché a Emma murmurar algo.

«Podrías ser más delicada, ¿sabes? Estaba durmiendo» habló irritada.

«No fue mi intención despertarla, sheriff» ella puso los ojos en blanco «¿Otra guardia?»

«¿Tú qué crees? Me pegué toda la noche haciendo informes» comentó sentándose, le pasé una taza de café y me senté enfrente de ella «¿Tienes reunión hoy?»

«Sí tengo, cinco en realidad» respondí llevándome la taza a los labios.

«¿Estás libre esta noche?»

«Después de las seis lo estoy, ¿por qué?» pregunté curiosa

«Hace tiempo que no salimos a cenar» Emma respondió sonriendo «Te echo de menos, Regina»

«También te echo de menos, Emma» entonces mi móvil comenzó a sonar, era mi secretaria. Emma puso los ojos en blanco «Me están esperando, ¿cena a las siete, entonces?»

«No te retrases, Regina» me acerqué a ella y la besé

«Nunca me retraso»

Cogí mis cosas y salí de casa, encontrándome con un cielo bastante nublado. Entré en mi coche y arranqué. No puedo negar que me quedé sorprendida con la invitación de Emma, quiero decir, estamos casadas hace cinco años, pero en estos dos últimos años nos hemos ido separando poco a poco y nuestro matrimonio se ha enfriado y desde hace unos meses no pasa nada entre nosotras, y eso me deja de mal humor. Estacioné mi coche en mi plaza de siempre y salté del coche dirigiéndome hacia la entrada principal del ayuntamiento, recogí mis recados con Molly, mi secretaria, y me fui a mi despacho donde me encontré a Daniel leyendo una revista.

«¿Daniel?» dije llamando su atención «Daniel, ¿qué haces aquí?»

«¡Regina, cuánto tiempo!» habló caminando hacia mí y abrazándome «Sigues hermosa»

«Como siempre, tan galante, Daniel» sonreí separándome de él.

«Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, soy uno de los empresarios que quiere comprar aquel terreno»

«¿No me digas? Eso es fantástico» comenté, sentándome en mi silla «¿Y los otros?»

«Llegarán más tarde, y quieren conocerte» dijo Daniel con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios « ¿Podemos cenar esta noche? Y después ajustaremos el contrato»

«Claro que podemos, Daniel» respondí, animada

«Paso más tarde para recogerte»

«Vale»

«Hay sido un placer volverte a encontrar, Regina»

«Lo mismo digo, Daniel» sonreí, acompañándolo hasta la puerta.

* * *

Las horas habían pasado volando, hice algunas rondas por la ciudad y aproveché para confirmar la reserva que había hecho. Estaba ansiosa con esa cena, le había comprado un anillo a mi Regina, y estaba segura de que le iba a encantar. Cuando llegué a casa eran las 18:30. Me fui a tomar un buen baño, para después comenzar a arreglarme, algunos minutos después ya estaba lista, solo faltaba coger mi chaqueta, cuando mi móvil vibró. Era un mensaje de Ruby avisándome de que estaba llegando de viaje, le contesté y salí de casa.

En el camino hacia el restaurante, llamé a Regina y ella no contestó, cosa extraña porque siempre atendía mis llamadas al segundo toque. Estacioné el coche en una de las plazas y llamé de nuevo y nada. Ya estaba empezando a preocuparme, entonces decidí ir hasta el ayuntamiento para saber de ella. Al llegar, encontré a Molly leyendo una revista, le pregunté por Regina y me informó que había salido con algunos empresarios a cenar. Cuando escuché aquello, me enfadé porque ni siquiera me había llamado para avisarme. Salí del ayuntamiento con rabia, de nuevo era cambiada por el trabajo.

Después comenzó a llover fuerte. Estacioné el coche en la comisaria y bajé, mojándome toda. Cuando entré fui a buscar una botella de whisky que tenía guardada en el cajón. Me senté en el sofá y cuando me tomé el primer trago, el teléfono de la comisaria comenzó a sonar, era una llamada avisando de que un árbol se había caído encima de un coche cerca de los límites de la ciudad. Estaba cogiendo las llaves del coche patrulla cuando mi móvil comenzó a sonar. Era Regina, suspiré ignorando la llamada y después apagué el aparato.

Una tempestad había llegado a Storybrooke, y eso dificultaba mi trabajo, tenía que redoblar mi atención mientras conducía, pero no estaba atenta, todavía estaba enfadada por el mal trago que me había hecho pasar mi esposa. Los truenos llenaban el silencio de la noche, apreté con fuerza el volante del coche y aceleré. La carretera estaba resbaladiza, cosa que era peligrosa. Ya estaba llegando al lugar del accidente cuando un rayo atravesó el cielo distrayéndome por algunos segundos Cuando volví mi atención a la carretera, un camión estaba viniendo en mi dirección, di un volantazo hacia un lado perdiendo el control por completo, haciendo que el coche deslizara por la carretera y diera un par de vueltas.

Mi cuerpo salió despedido a metros de distancia del coche, que estaba completamente destrozado. Intenté moverme, pero todo lo que sentí fue dolor por todo el cuerpo, mi visión estaba borrosa y la lluvia solo había empeorado, tenía dificultad para respirar y cuando comencé a toser, salió sangre. Lleve la mano a mi bolsillo, sacando la pequeña caja de terciopelo donde estaba el anillo que le iba a dar a Regina. Las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por mi rostro, de nuevo un rayo cortó el cielo, iluminándolo todo. No tenía fuerzas para gritar por ayuda, me sentía mareada, cerré mis ojos al sentir que mi cuerpo se adormecía, cuando volví a abrirlos, lo último que vi fue el cielo completamente nublado.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Espero que os haya abierto el apetito. Jajajaja.**


	2. Chapter 2

**After the storm**

Llegué al hospital desesperada, no estaba consiguiendo controlar mi llanto. Daniel estaba detrás de mí intentando calmarme, pero yo no podía, la culpa me estaba consumiendo a cada segundo. Me paré al ver a Mary Margaret y a David conversando con el Doctor Whale, me acerqué a ellos, desesperada en busca de alguna noticia.

«Regina» Mary me abrazó llorando.

«¿Dónde está?» pregunté ansiosa «¿Dónde está mi esposa?»

«Lo que les estaba diciendo a ellos es que ahora estaba de camino al quirófano» explicó Whale mirándome «En cuanto termine, traigo noticias»

«Pero, ¿su estado es grave?»

«No lo sé decir, señora alcaldesa» respondió «Me están llamando, hasta luego»

Nos sentamos todos en la recepción, nerviosos y ansiosos. Daniel estaba a mi lado, agarrándome la mano y me decía que todo iba a salir bien, pero todo eso por mi culpa, si yo hubiese dejado esa cena de negocios para otro día y hubiese ido a pasar la noche con ella, tal vez nada de esto habría ocurrido. La lluvia ya había pasado, pero todavía hacía frío, me encogí en una esquina y volví a llorar. Emma no podía dejarme, todavía teníamos muchas cosas que vivir juntas, como tener hijos y comprar una casa más grande…

«Regina, lo traje para ti» dijo Daniel entregándome una taza de café.

«Gracias» forcé una sonrisa

«Acabo de hablar con Billy, han conseguido rescatar a los otros que estaban atrapados debajo del árbol» comentó David «Y también han sacado el coche patrulla»

Las horas fueron pasando y cuando vi que eran las dos de la mañana y no había noticias del Dr. Whale, me estaba poniendo nerviosa, entonces un muchacho se acercó con una pequeña bolsa y me la dio. Ahí estaban las cosas de Emma que se encontraban en el coche. Entonces, vi una pequeña caja de terciopelo y cuando la abrí, vi un anillo.

«¿Esto estaba en el coche?» pregunté al muchacho

«En realidad, estaba en su mano cuando llegamos» respondió

«Gracias»

Al final del pasillo, divisé a Whale, que se acercaba. Me levanté, seguida por los demás, estaba ansiosa por tener noticias de mi esposa, pero al ver su rostro, mi corazón se encogió.

«¿Cómo fue la operación?» Mary preguntó nerviosa

«Ha sido un poco complicada, conseguimos parar la hemorragia interna a tiempo, pero ha sufrido un trauma muy grave» explicó Whale «Múltiples fracturas en las costillas y en la pierna derecha»

«Entonces, ¿su estado no es grave?» pregunté con un poco de esperanza

«Emma ha perdido mucha sangre, Regina» respondió Whale, haciendo señas para que nos sentáramos, y así lo hicimos «Ha sufrido un traumatismo craneal y un neumotórax, cosa que ha empeorado su estado»

«Pero, ¿se va a poner bien?» preguntó David, también nervioso

«Las próximas dos horas son cruciales, hemos hecho todo lo que hemos podido» Whale habló mirándome a mí «Ahora hay que esperar»

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, sentí como si mi corazón estuviese siendo desgarrado, me levanté y caminé hacia el fondo del pasillo dejando que las lágrimas corriesen libres por mi rostro. Estaba perdiendo a mi esposa, a mi Emma. Me senté en uno de los bancos que allí había y me quedé mirando a la nada cuando los recuerdos de cuando conocí a Emma invadían mi mente, provocándome una sonrisa boba.

* * *

 _Estaba en Nueva York a causa de una reunión urgente y como no conocía nada en aquella enorme ciudad, me acabé perdiendo. Frustrada y con rabia acabé chocando con alguien mientras bajaba las escaleras del metro. Sus ojos verdes hundidos en los míos dejaron mi cuerpo completamente erizado, sus brazos, envolviendo mi cuerpo impidiendo que cayese, eran fuertes._

 _«Disculpe, no quería chocar contra usted» habló quebrando el silencio_

 _«No pasa nada» sonreí_

 _«Soy Emma» se presentó_

 _«Regina» dije recomponiéndome «¿Podría ayudarme?»_

 _«Con mucho placer, Regina» respondió ella con voz seductora_

 _«¿Dónde está esta calle? Estoy completamente perdida» pregunté mostrándole el papel_

 _«Es fácil» respondió cogiendo mi mano y guiándome fuera del metro «Ese edificio queda cerca del departamento donde trabajo»_

 _«¿Y es?» pregunté curiosa_

 _«Soy policía» dijo con vergüenza «¿Asustada?»_

 _«Ni un poco» respondí haciéndola reír «Soy alcaldesa»_

 _«Wow, eso es increíble» sonreí con vergüenza «¿De qué ciudad?»_

 _«Storybrooke, en Maine» ella se detuvo de repente «¿Qué pasa?»_

 _«Mi mejor amiga se ha mudado a esa ciudad hace unos cinco meses» respondió «Ha abierto un restaurante junto a su abuela, Granny»_

 _«Ese nombre me es familiar…» finalmente llegamos al enorme edificio de cristales negro «¿Llegamos?»_

 _«¡Llegamos!» dijo dándose la vuelta hacia mí «Ha sido un gran placer conocerla, Regina»_

 _«Lo mismo digo, Emma»_

* * *

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza recordando ese momento que cambió mi vida por completo, todo estaba pasando como una película en mi cabeza. Giré la alianza en mi dedo cuando divisé a David corriendo en mi dirección, estaba desesperado. Al llegar cerca de la habitación donde estaba Emma, pude ver gran movimiento, Whale, junto con las enfermeras, corría de un lado para otro, aquello era angustiante. Entonces vi cómo sacaban a Emma afuera.

«Whale, ¿qué está pasando?» pregunté desesperada «¡Whale!»

«Su estado ha empeorado, la estamos llevando de nuevo al quirófano» nos dijo

«¿Qué ha sido esta vez?» preguntó Mary

«Su cerebro está entrando en colapso, tiene mucha sangre» respondió deteniéndose frente a la puerta del quirófano «Todo va a salir bien»

 **Tres días después**

Estaba al lado de la cama donde Emma dormía tranquilamente. Su rostro estaba sereno, pero de vez en cuando se veía que sufría. Después de la cirugía, acabó entrando en coma y según el Dr. Whale no volvería a despertar. Agarré su mano para que supiese que estaba a su lado, ya no conseguía dormir ni comer, todo lo que quería era que Emma despertase.

«¿Regina?»

«Hola, Dr. Whale» dije limpiándome una lágrima que insistía en caer «¿Alguna novedad?»

«Lo mismo de ayer, ninguna mejora» respondió tristemente «Más tarde vamos a hacerle unas pruebas más»

«¿Y su cerebro, Whale?» pregunté mirando a Emma

«No sabemos con certeza hasta qué punto ha resultado dañado» explicó «El cerebro humano es un misterio»

«¿Se puede quedar con alguna secuela?»

«Como he dicho, no sabemos» respondió comprobando el suero «Pero es mejor prepararse, Regina»

«¿Por qué dice eso?»

«Porque Emma puede que nunca despierte»


	3. Chapter 3

**Lost in Paradise**

 **El cerebro humano es el órgano más misterioso del cuerpo humano. Aprende. Cambia. Se adapta. Nos dice lo que vemos. Lo que escuchamos. Y nos deja sentir el amor…Creo que abriga nuestra alma. Pero no importa cuánto averigüemos…Nadie puede decir cómo esa delicada más grisácea trabaja en nuestra cabeza. Y cuando es dañado…Cuando el cerebro humano ha sido golpeado…Bueno…Ahí es cuando se vuelve más misterioso.**

 **Tres años después.**

El día en Storybrooke estaba soleado, los pájaros canturreaban sin parar, la ciudad había sufrido algunos cambios, como la construcción de hoteles y hasta un parque. Todo había sufrido un cambio, hasta la vida de la alcaldesa Regina Mills. Se había comprado una casa mayor y estaba intentando seguir adelante, reconstruyendo poco a poco su vida, pero todavía sentía un vacío en su corazón, una mezcla de dolor y nostalgia todo los días que iba a visitar a Emma con esperanza, y al final del día todo continuaba igual.

Era viernes y la ciudad estaba agitada por el hecho de que, al día siguiente, habría un espectáculo. Regina estaba hasta arriba de trabajo, Daniel se había quedado a su lado durante esos años, apoyándola, y a veces había intentado algo con la alcaldesa, pero todo lo que recibía era un "no". Mientras, en el hospital, el Dr. Whale hacía sus rondas cuando fue llamado por una enfermera. El cuarto le era familiar y al entrar se quedó sorprendido cuando al acercarse a la cama vio a la enfermera examinar a la paciente.

«Esto es un milagro» murmuró mirando abobado a la rubia que tenía mirada asustada «Emma, ¿cómo se siente?»

«¿Dónde estoy?» preguntó con voz ronca «¿Qué me ha pasado?»

«Está en el hospital» respondió Whale a la rubia «Sufrió una accidente de coche, ¿no se acuerda?»

«No…» respondió ella «¿Quién es usted?»

«Soy el Dr. Whale, ¿no me recuerda?» ella dijo que no con la cabeza «¿De qué se acuerda?»

«Prácticamente de nada» Whale miro a la enfermera un poco asustado «¿Cómo me llamo?»

«Emma Swan» dijo el médico «Ordene una resonancia para ya»

«Sí, doctor» dijo ella dejando el cuarto.

Algunos minutos después le hicieron el examen a la rubia y solo confirmó lo que Whale ya sabía, Emma había perdido la memoria. Le dijo a la enfermera que le hiciera otras pruebas mientras él iba a llamar a Mary Margaret, después de una larga conversación con la hermana mayor de la rubia decidió que sería mejor llamar también a la alcaldesa, pero lo que temía era cómo se iba a tomar la noticia.

* * *

 _«¡Alcaldesa Mills!» dijo ella en su tono habitual_

 _«Soy el Dr. Whale, Regina» dijo caminando hacia un lugar más tranquilo «Tenemos que hablar»_

 _«¿Ha pasado algo?»_

 _«En realidad sí» respondió «¿Podría venir al hospital?»_

 _«Ya voy» fin de la llamada._

* * *

Regina caminaba con prisa por el pasillo del hospital, su corazón latía bastante rápido, ¿habrá pasado algo con mi Emma? Cuando llegó a la recepción, encontró a Whale anotando alguna cosa y entregándole el papel a la enfermera. El médico guio a la alcaldesa en silencio hasta el cuarto de Emma, aquello estaba torturando a la alcaldesa.

«Antes de que entremos quiero decirle algo» Whale dijo medio cauteloso

«¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Emma está bien?»

«Ella está bien, pero necesito que sea fuerte» dijo él abriendo la puerta. Cuando Regina entró, encontró a Mary Margaret enseñando algunas fotos a…¿Emma? Oh Dios…¡ha despertado! La alcaldesa se quedó petrificada observando la pequeña sonrisa que Emma daba al escuchar algo que Mary decía «Emma, ¿cómo se siente?»

«Bien, creo» dijo ella insegura

«Eso es un buen comienzo» Whale comentó mirando a Regina «Mira quién ha venido a verte, esta es Regina Mills, la alcaldesa de la ciudad»

«Ella sabe quién soy, Whale» dijo Regina acercándose con una enorme sonrisa que deshizo en segundos al notar la mirada vagarosa que su esposa le ofrecía «¿Qué está pasando aquí?»

«Regina, ella no se acuerda de nada» dijo Mary en un tono triste «Ha perdido la memoria»

«Esto…esto no puede estar pasando» la morena susurró poniéndose de espalda, de frente a la puerta «¿Por qué está pasando esto?»

«No estoy entendiendo nada» dijo Emma confusa «¿Desde cuándo estoy aquí?»

«Tres años, ha estado en coma por el accidente» explicó Whale «Ha perdido la memoria, Emma»

«¿Tengo casa, familia, trabajo?» preguntó la rubia mirando a Regina que todavía permanecía de espaldas «¿Por qué está la alcaldesa aquí?»

«Cariño, tienes todo eso por lo que has preguntado» respondió Mary agarrando la mano de la rubia «Y también estás casada»

«¿Lo estoy? ¿Con quién?»

«Necesito salir de aquí» dijo Regina dejando la habitación, y Whale salió tras ella.

«Emma, estás casada con ella» comentó Mary dejando a la rubia sorprendida «Regina es tu esposa, y ha estado todo este tiempo a tu lado esperando que despertases, todo esto ha sido tan difícil para ella»

«Yo…» la rubia comenzó a hablar, pero todo era una confusión en su cabeza «Necesito comer, estoy hambrienta»

* * *

Emma estaba sentada, mirando las fotos que su hermana le dejo. Ningún rostro de los allí mostrados le era familiar hasta el momento, entonces fue cuando una foto le llamó la atención. Era ella con su supuesta esposa en la fiesta de su boda. Parecían felices.

«¿Alguna cosa?» preguntó Whale entrando de nuevo en el cuarto

«No…» respondió Emma apartando las fotos «¿Voy a recuperar mi memoria algún día?»

«No lo sé decir, Emma» respondió Whale acercándose a la cama «Por eso te voy a recomendar dos consultas a la semana con el Dr. Hopper. Es el mejor»

«¿Cree que eso va a ayudar?»+

«Tengo la esperanza de que sí» Emma sonrió «Y hay otra cosa, Emma»

«¿Qué cosa?»

«Dentro de unos días te voy a poder dar el alta, volverás a casa» explicó

«Voy a regresar a mi casa que es…» se calló cuando la puerta se abrió y David y Mary Margaret entraron.

«Te vas a ir con ellos, Emma» terminó Whale la frase de la rubia «Tu familia»

«Pero, ¿no estoy casada?» preguntó la rubia sin entender nada

«Regina está de acuerdo en dejar que te quedes con nosotros un tiempo, cree que va a ser mejor para ti» dijo David «Por cierto, yo soy David, el novio de tu hermana»

«Un placer en conocerte de nuevo, David» comentó Emma sonriendo «¿Podría hablar con Regina? Ella salió de aquí tan…rápido»

«Claro, voy a llamarla» respondió Whale «Ahora descansa un poco, Emma»


	4. Chapter 4

**Just Friends**

Estaba echada en mi cama, mirando una foto mí y de Emma, realmente la había perdido, mis lágrimas corrían por mi rostro cuando mi móvil empezó a sonar. Era del hospital. Whale decía que Emma quería hablar conmigo, le pregunté si se había acordado de algo, pero me dijo que no. Le aseguré que me pasaría por el hospital más tarde, ya que tenía que resolver algunas cosas en el ayuntamiento.

Al llegar al ayuntamiento, todo estaba hecho un caos. Respiré profundamente y me fue a mi despacho. Molly me ayudaba con las cosas para el espectáculo del día siguiente y me dijo que ya habían confirmados seis grupos, cosa que estaba bastante bien. Las horas fueron pasando y cuando estaba a punto de salir, Ruby apareció para confirmar algunos preparativos, ella y Granny eran las responsables de la comida.

«¿Cómo estás?» preguntó finalmente, durante estos tres años Ruby se quedó a mi lado y nos hemos hecho grandes amigas.

«No lo sé…» suspiré sentándome en el sofá «He perdido a mi esposa»

«Hey, no hables así» Ruby se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó «Solo es cuestión de paciencia, Gina»

«No se acuerda de mí, Ruby» las lágrimas volvieron a caer «Soy una completa extraña para ella, y eso duele»

«Lo sé, Gina» murmuró besándome la cabeza «Pero sé de algo que puedes hacer»

«¿Y qué sería?»

«Conquista su amor de nuevo, Gina» Ruby comentó animada «Haz esas cosas de películas románticas, muéstrale a Emma la mujer de la que ella se enamoró y con la que se casó»

«¿Saldría bien?» pregunté con cierta esperanza

«Claro que sí» respondió sonriendo «Primer paso: sé su amiga, ¿te acuerdas cuando os hicisteis amigas?»

«Claro que me acuerdo, tú te pusiste celosa» reímos

«En fin, ser su amiga la va ayudar mucho en este momento» dijo Ruby suspirando «Hoy fui a verla y lo primero que dijo fue que uso mucho el rojo» me reí mientras Ruby ponía los ojos en blanco «Sé que en el fondo nuestra Emma está ahí, solo necesita una ayudita»

«Gracias, Ruby» sonreí apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.

* * *

Ya era de noche cuando llegué al hospital. Llamé dos veces a la puerta de la habitación de Emma. La escuché decir "está abierta". Al entrar vi que estaba viendo Bob Esponja y me acordé de cuando nos quedábamos tiradas en el sofá el día entero viendo dibujos. Me acerqué a su cama viendo una tímida sonrisa en sus labios y le di una cesta que contenía algunos buñuelos de chocolate, sus preferidos.

«Hola» dijo ella con vergüenza «Regina, ¿no?»

«Ese es mi nombre» respondí sonriendo «He traído esto para ti»

«Me encantan los buñuelos de chocolate» dijo animada

«No podían faltar en casa» dije percibiendo su mirada curiosa

«Entonces, ¿eres mi mujer?» preguntó mirándome fijamente «¡Qué suerte la mía, eh!» sonrió pícaramente

«¡Emma!» ella rio «¿No te extrañaste al saber que estabas casada con una mujer?»

«Ni un poco» respondió calmadamente «Me han dicho que era sheriff, ¿es verdad?»

«Sí, eras la mejor» respondí bajando la mirada cuando tocó mi mano, la miré rápidamente, tenía una tierna sonrisa «¿Cómo va la pierna?»

«Ya consigo andar sola» respondió mientras cogía un buñuelo «¿Por qué dijiste que me fuese con Mary para su casa?»

«Va a ser mejor para tu recuperación»

«¿Vas a ir a visitarme, Regina?»

«Por supuesto que sí» ella me abrazó fuerte, ¡Dios, cómo necesitaba ese abrazo

«Hueles a manzana» susurró Emma en mi oído «Me gusta ese olor»

Me pasé el resto de mi noche con ella, conversando hasta que se quedó dormida. Al salir del cuarto, me encontré con Mary que le traía ropa a Emma, ya que el Dr. Whale le daría el alta mañana mismo, lo que era excelente.

* * *

Al estacionar mi coche en el garaje, vi que Daniel estaba sentado en las escaleras, me acerqué a él sin entender nada cuando vi las rosas a su lado.

«¿Qué haces aquí, Daniel?»

«Ah, hola, Regina» habló sin gracia «Es que me he enterado de lo ha pasado y bien…Las traje para ti»

«Gracias»

«Entonces, ¿quieres cenar conmigo?»

«Todo lo que necesito es estar sola, Daniel» respondí pasando por su lado «Quedamos para otro día»

«Te entiendo, entonces, buenas noches»

«Buenas noches» y tras eso entré en casa.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cosmic Love**

Eran las 03:55 de la mañana cuando desperté asustada. El único ruido que se oía en el cuarto era el de la máquina. Me senté en la cama, mirando a la nada, no sabría explicar si aquello había sido un sueño o si eran recuerdos. Salté de la cama, intentando no perder el equilibrio, y fui hasta la puerta. La abrí con cuidado, los pasillos estaban con poco movimiento, me coloqué bien la ropa que llevaba puesta y caminé hacia la salida cuando una de las enfermeras me detuvo y me llevó de vuelta a la habitación.

«Querida, tiene que reposar» me dijo con calma

«Quiero…» hablé sintiendo que cierto desespero se apoderaba de mí «Por favor, llame a Regina»

«Pero son casi las cuatro de la mañana, no sería lógico llamar ahora a casa de la alcaldesa» la enfermera me dijo cogiendo una jeringuilla e inyectándome algo que comenzó a dejarme somnolienta «Ahora, descanse»

«Pero usted no entiende» sentí que mis ojos se iban cerrando «Llámela…»

* * *

Me desperté a la misma hora de siempre, tomé mi baño, me puse mi mejor ropa, pues hoy sería el día grande las fiestas en la ciudad. Comprobé mi móvil, ninguna llamada del hospital. Escuché el timbre en la planta de abajo, bajé las escaleras calmadamente y cuando abrí la puerta me di de cara con mi madre y a su lado, sus maletas.

«Buenos días, querida» dijo ella entrando como si estuviera en su casa «Me gusta esta nueva casa, más espaciosa»

«¿Qué haces aquí?» le pregunté cerrando la puerta

«Al menos podrías fingir que estás feliz con mi visita» dijo ella echándose en el sofá, nuestra relación tiene sus defectos, pero ella siempre estuvo a mi lado y organizó mi boda con Emma «La ciudad es un caos, ¿qué hay hoy tan especial?»

«Un evento, mamá» respondí sentándome a su lado «Para atraer más turistas a Storybrooke»

«Apuesto a que fue idea tuya»

«Claro» respondí sonriendo cuando ella me envolvió en un apretado abrazo

«Esta es mi chica» susurró «¿Cómo estás?»

«Perdida» se apartó mirándome «Emma ha perdido la memoria»

«¿Quieres decir que no se acuerda de la maravillosa suegra que tiene? ¡Eso es absurdo!» me reí ante eso y me levanté para preparar en desayuno «Me voy a quedar unos días»

«Lo supuse por las maletas» comenté mirándola «Tercera puerta al izquierda»

«Gracias, hija mía» tras eso fui a preparar el desayuno.

* * *

Cuando abrí mis ojos, todo estaba un poco borroso. Me restregué los ojos, mientras me sentaba en la cama. Miré para los lados y vi una pequeña maleta en el sillón. Salté de la cama, fui hasta el sillón, y abrí la maleta viendo que había algunas prendas de ropa, ciertamente eran para mí.

Algunos minutos después salí del baño y me encontré con Mary Margaret y David con una sonrisa en los labios, después entró el Dr. Whale dando los buenos días a todos y entregándome mi alta.

«Gracias» dije apretando su mano «Por todo»

«De nada, Emma» Whale habló «Solo he hecho mi trabajo»

Al salir del hospital, sentí frío en la barriga, no sabía lo que me esperaba y todo era nuevo para mí. David colocó mis cosas en el maletero, mientras yo estaba sentada en el asiento de atrás observando el mundo de afuera. Algunos minutos después llegamos al apartamento donde ellos vivían. Mary agarró mi mano mientras caminábamos en dirección a la puerta y cuando entramos, nos encontramos a varias personas diciendo «Bienvenida, Emma»

«Estos son tus amigos» comentó Mary mirándome

Los saludé a todos, pero la persona a la que quería tanto ver no estaba ahí, lo que me dejó un poco triste. Dejé mis cosas en mi "nuevo" cuarto y fui hasta la ventana desde la que se podía ver el mar a lo lejos, y me quedé mirando un rato hasta que llamaron a la puerta. Ruby tenía una sonrisa en sus labios y me abrazó fuertemente.

«Bienvenida» me dijo sonriéndome

«Gracias, Ruby» le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa «¿Tienes una pasión por el rojo?»

«¿No te cansas de preguntar eso?» me puso morritos, eso era algo tan familiar «¿Te gusta la fiesta?»

«Está bien» respondí sentándome en la cama «¿Qué va a pasar más tarde? He escuchado a algunas personas que va a haber un espectáculo»

«Sí, va a haber uno, y estoy segura que va a ser un éxito» ella habló animadamente «¿Quién sabe si no encuentro a alguien?» reímos «¿Vas a venir, no?»

«No lo sé…» respondí confusa «¿Debo ir?»

«Claro, Emma» respondió ella «Te va a sentar bien divertirte un poco»

«Está bien» ella sonrió animada cuando su móvil sonó, e infelizmente Ruby tuvo que marcharse.

* * *

Aproveché la distracción de la gente y decidí salir un poco, caminé por las calles observando todo detalladamente, todos estaban bastante nerviosos debido al espectáculo que más tarde iba a tener lugar frente al ayuntamiento. Sin querer acabé chocando con alguien.

«Discúlpeme» dijo él en tono amigable

«Todo bien, ¿es usted el sheriff?» pregunté mirando el distintivo que llevaba

«Sí, lo soy» respondió con orgullo «Me llamo Neal»

«Emma»

«Un placer, Emma» dijo él besando mi mano «¿Nueva en la ciudad?»

«Más o menos» respondí confusa «¿Sabe por dónde se va a la casa de la alcaldesa?»

«Queda al final de la calle, es la casa más grande» respondió él mirándome fijamente, lo que me dejo un poco irritada «Puedo llevarla si quiere»

«No es necesario» forcé una sonrisa.

«¿Está segura?» Neal preguntó agarrando mi brazo, y yo por reflejo lo empujé «¡Calma! Solo quiero ayudar»

«No necesito su ayuda»

Antes de que dijese algo, giré un poco mi pierna dolorida. Según el doctor Whale estaría bien que comenzase a hacer ejercicio para fortalecer los músculos de mi pierna. Después de unos minutos, llegué frente a la casa donde mi esposa, quiero decir, Regina, vivía. Toqué al timbre y esperé. Entonces una señora salió, era visible la sorpresa en su mirada.

«¿Emma?»

«Creo que esa soy yo» respondí haciéndola reír «¿Y usted quién es?»

«¿Realmente te has olvidado de la maravillosa suegra que tienes? No hay problema, porque voy a hacer que te acuerdes de mí» dijo abrazándome «Soy Cora»

«Bonito nombre» dije sonriendo

«Dijiste lo mismo cuando Regina nos presentó» me sorprendí al escucharla decir eso «¿Lo ves? Ya hemos dado un gran paso» reímos.

«Hablando de ella, ¿está en casa?» pregunté nerviosa

«Sí, ven, te llevo con ella» entramos en la enorme casa, miré cada esquina de aquella mansión, y una foto en la que se nos veía a Regina y a mí abrazadas frente a la Torre Eiffel captó mi atención. Mi corazón se aceleró cuando escuché su voz, entonces me giré y la vi en la entrada del salón con una mirada de sorpresa. «Mira quién ha venido a verte»

«Emma, ¿cómo has llegado?» preguntó acercándose a mí y todo lo que hice fue abrazarla con fuerza

«Necesitaba verte» dije apretándola contra mi cuerpo, aunque no me acordaba de nada, Regina era lo único que parecía real para mí en esta gran locura.


	6. Chapter 6

**Little Things**

«Emma, ¿está todo bien?» susurré mientras miraba sus lindos ojos verdes.

«Sí, creo que sí» respondió ella avergonzada a causa de la cercanía «¿Te molesto?»

«Claro que no» respondí empujándola para que se sentara a mi lado en el sofá.

«Tu casa es bonita, tienes buen gusto» comentó ella sonriendo.

«Emma, esta también es tu casa» dije atrapando su mirada.

«Pero…» fue interrumpida por el timbre, me levanté y fui hasta la puerta donde encontré a David un poco nervioso.

«Ella está aquí, David» lo conduje hasta el salón donde estaba Emma.

«¡Emma! Te estábamos buscando como locos» comentó él acercándose a ella.

«Solo quería verla» comentó Emma señalándome

«Deberías habérnoslo dicho, te podría haber traído»

«Sé arreglármelas» Emma se levantó del sofá «Soy capaz de hacer las cosas solas»

«Está bien, ¿te vienes conmigo o te quieres quedar?» preguntó David

«¿Puedo quedarme contigo, Regina?» preguntó ella acercándose a mí, Emma parecía una niña asustada. Le agarré la mano y se la besé.

«Claro, mi amor» ella sonrió y me abrazó «¿Qué quieres hacer?»

«¿Qué te parece si me enseñas la ciudad de nuevo?»

«Con mucho placer»

Le enseñé a Emma cada esquina de Storybrooke, de los mejores a los peores lugares, nuestra última parada fue mi sitio de trabajo, aquello estaba en un caos absoluto, al igual que toda la ciudad. Firmé algunos papeles y a última hora surgió una reunión. Le pedí a Emma que se quedase en mi despacho y me esperara, y ella así lo hizo.

* * *

Estaba esperando a Regina desde hacía algunas horas. Me quedé leyendo algunas revistas, reconocí cada esquina de ese despacho hasta que llamaron a la puerta. No sabía si atender o dejar que la persona se cansara.

«¿Alcaldesa Mills?» la voz era grave

«No está en este momento» respondí abriendo la puerta y encontrándome con el sheriff.

«No sabía que usted trabajaba para ella» comentó él sonriendo.

«No trabajo» dije cruzando los brazos «¿Qué quiere con la alcaldesa?»

«Ah, eso solo es con ella, Emma» respondió acercándose «¿Puedo entrar?»

«Mejor espere fuera» respondí cuando vi a Regina acercándose.

«Sheriff, ¿qué hace aquí?» preguntó ella parándose a mi lado

«He venido a traerle los informes que me había pedido» Neal respondió entregándole tres carpetas a Regina y se giró para mirarme con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, entonces Regina pasó su brazo por mi hombro, atrayéndome más hacia ella.

«Ya se puede ir, sheriff» dijo ella sonriéndole, y él entendió el recado y se marchó «¿Vamos a almorzar?»

«¡Vamos!»

Al llegar a Granny's, que estaba bastante movido, conseguimos una mesa sin dificultad ninguna. Hicimos nuestros pedidos, y percibí algunas miradas curiosas, algunas personas hablaban conmigo, pero yo no sabía qué responder por el hecho de que no me acordaba de nadie. Nuestros pedidos llegaron y comenzamos a comer, y sin querer Regina se ensució la comisura de su boca, llevé mi pulgar hasta la zona limpiándolo. Mi mirada se quedó clavada en la de ella, y eso me causó una sensación agradable.

«Listo» dije apartando mi mano

«Gracias» dijo ella avergonzada.

Terminamos nuestro almuerzo y cuando salíamos nos encontramos con Mary Margaret. Conversamos un rato, pero Regina recibió una llamada del ayuntamiento e infelizmente tuvo que marcharse a resolver el problema y para no causarle molestias decidí regresar a casa con mi hermana.

«¿Cómo fue tu día?» preguntó Mary mientras conducía por la calle bastante animada.

«Ha sido divertido, he visto algunos lugares» respondí mirando por la ventana.

«¿Te acordaste de algo?»

«Nada» suspiré mirando hacia ella «¿No volveré a recordar nunca?»

«Estoy segura de que sí, Emma» respondió Mary estacionando el coche «Solo es cuestión de tiempo»

«¿Cómo sufrí el accidente?» pregunté curiosa

«Creo que es mejor que no hablemos de eso» respondió saliendo del coche, puse los ojos en blanco, descendiendo tras ella.

«¿Por qué no? Tengo derecho a saber»

«¡Emma, no!»

«Cielos, ¿por qué no?» volví a preguntar cerrando la puerta cuando David vino a nuestro encuentro «David, ¿cómo sufrí el accidente?»

«Bueno, tuviste un accidente de coche» respondió él mirándome «Estabas de camino para atender una urgencia cuando perdiste el control y el coche rodó colina abajo»

«¿Solo eso?» pregunté mirando a los dos

«Solo eso» respondió Mary

«Gracias»

Subí las escaleras y me fue a mi cuarto. Me saqué las botas, la chaqueta, y me quedé en pantalones y camiseta. Me eché un rato pensando en lo que había escuchado antes. Me quedé mirando el techo un tiempo pensando en Regina. Sentí mis ojos pesados, parpadeé varias veces y entonces me quedé dormida.

* * *

La ciudad estaba completamente iluminada, estaba contenta con el resultado, después de meses de trabajo dedicados a este proyecto, finalmente recogería los frutos. Me puse la mejor ropa, los mejores zapatos y joyas, arreglé mi cabello. Mi madre apareció en mi cuarto con dudas sobre qué collar ponerse. Minutos después llegamos al local, que estaba abarrotado. El primer grupo estaba tocando y animando al personal. Storybrooke estaba con la tasa más alta de turista, lo que era perfecto.

«Todo está excelente» Ruby comentó caminando hacia mí «Regina, felicidades»

«Gracias»

Saludé a algunas personas y me fui a un sitio desde donde podría ver mejor el espectáculo, mi madre estaba hablando con Mr. Gold. Eran viejos "amigos". Estaba tan distraída que ni me di cuenta cuando Daniel se acercó con dos copas en la mano, sidra de manzana, mi preferida.

«Gracias» dije aceptando la copa

«Entonces, ¿satisfecha?» me preguntó llevándose la copa a los labios

«Mucho» respondí mientras observaba la multitud «Todo ha salido como lo planeé»

«¿Sabes, Regina? Estás muy guapa» comento mirándome

«Gracias, Daniel» dije sin gracia mientras él se acercaba a mí «¿Qué estás haciendo?»

«Necesito una oportunidad» dijo quitándome la copa de mi mano «Regina, prometo hacerte feliz, pero para eso necesito que me des una oportunidad»

«Estas de nuevo confundiendo las cosas» comenté volviendo a coger la copa

«Sé que no lo estoy haciendo» dio un paso hacia delante agarrando mi cintura, quedando su rosto a centímetros del mío «¿Me vas a decir que no quieres?»

«Claro que no quiero» lo empujé «Si haces esto otra vez, te juro que acabo contigo»

«Ah, he olvidado que estás casada con una persona que ni siquiera se acuerda de ti, Regina» comentó dejando escapar una sonrisa sardónica de sus labios «¿Quién te garantiza que se va a acordar de todo?»

«¡No tienes derecho hablarme así!» le di una bofetada «Sigues siendo un idiota, Daniel»

Le di la espalda y salí de allí, mis ojos estaban humedecidos, no quería llorar, no allí donde todos me podían ver. Atravesé la multitud casi corriendo cuando escuché a alguien llamarme, pero no paré para ver quién era, solo continué caminando rápidamente.

* * *

Estaba disfrutando del espectáculo cuando divisé a Regina viniendo en mi dirección prácticamente corriendo. La llamé por su nombre, pero no se detuvo. Algo había pasado, estaba segura de eso. Seguí sus pasos con algo de dificultad debido a la muchedumbre. Estaba llegando al final de la calle cuando encontré a Regina sentada en la acera, sola, llorando, y eso me partió el corazón.

«¿Regina?» dije cuando ella levantó la cabeza «¿Qué ha pasado?»

«Nada, Emma» respondió limpiándose las lágrimas «¿Qué haces aquí?»

«He venido a saber qué había pasado» me senté a su lado, agarrando su mano

Quedamos en silencio, sentadas en la acera, su mano entrelazada en la mía, mi dedo rozando su anillo, me quedé mirando ese anillo que me era tan familiar cuando Regina descansó su cabeza en mi hombro.

«¿Por qué estamos aquí si deberíamos estar disfrutando del espectáculo que llevas preparando durante tanto tiempo?» pregunté rompiendo el silencio, ella levantó la cabeza, y me miró con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios «¡Vamos para allá, Regina!»

«¡Está bien, vamos!» nos levantamos dadas de la mano y caminamos hacia el escenario.

Pasé el resto de la noche al lado de Regina, disfrutando del espectáculo y no pude dejar de reparar en lo bella que era, principalmente cuando sonreía. Cada pequeño detalle de ella era perfecto, era imposible no quedar hipnotizada mientras bailaba cada canción movida. Me llevé el vaso de zumo a los labios y en ese momento un flash vino a mi mente, con seguridad un recuerdo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lost in my mind**

Eran las 06:00 de la mañana de un martes bastante frío. Me puse mi chaqueta y decidí correr un poco por la playa, sería una manera de distraerme y de intentar poner mis pensamientos en orden. Encendí el Ipod, lo puse a todo volumen y atravesé la calle encontrándome con algunas personas, minutos después llegué a la playa, el mar estaba un poco agitado, lo que era señal de que un frente frío se estaba acercando.

Fijé mi mirada en el horizonte cuando empezó a sonar _Next to me,_ del grupo _Cilvil Twilight_. Comencé a correr por la arena sintiendo el viento contra mi rostro.

* * *

 _«¡Regina, por favor, perdóname!»_

 _«Emma, déjame sola» pedía ella llorando_

 _«No debería haber hecho aquello, lo sé» me acerqué a su cuerpo, pero me dio una bofetada, por otra parte, bien merecida «Regina…»_

 _«¡Solo vete!»_

 _«Pero ella estaba…»_

 _«Ella no estaba haciendo nada, Emma» me interrumpió prácticamente gritando «No tenías derecho de hacer aquello con mi amiga»_

 _«Perdóname» pedí bajando la cabeza_

 _«Quiero estar sola»_

 _«Está bien» dije dejando el apartamento»_

* * *

Cuando volví a abrir mis ojos, me di cuenta de que estaba llorando, me paré un momento, y vi que me había alejado mucho y no sabía dónde estaba, pero eso no era lo que me estaba atormentando, y sí ese corto recuerdo. No sabía bien lo que había pasado, por lo que vi, yo era la culpable, pero ¿cuándo pasó eso? Me senté cerca de una enorme piedra y allí me quedé mirando el mar mientras escuchaba las canciones de mi Ipod. Cada vez que cerraba mis ojos, las imágenes de esa supuesta pelea pasaban como una película en mi cabeza.

Lo primero que noté al pisar el puerto fue el coche de Regina y delante estaba ella conversando con un hombre, él agarraba su mano y por lo que puede leer en sus labios, parecía pedirle disculpas. Continué caminando, procurando no mirar hacia ellos y controlar este sentimiento que no sabía qué era, crucé la calle y sin darme cuenta, acabé chocando con alguien y para mi disgusto era el sheriff que abrió una sonrisa al verme.

«Esto se está haciendo una costumbre» comentó rompiendo el silencio

«Si mirara por dónde camina» refunfuñé pasando por su lado, pero me siguió

«¿Mal humor?» Neal preguntó

«No le interesa» respondí poniendo los ojos en blanco

«Wow, agresiva» dijo riendo «Mira, Emma, sé qué puede mejorar ese humor…»

«¿Y qué sería eso?» pregunté observando la gran sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro

«Un buen café caliente, corre por mi cuenta» respondió Neal «¿Aceptas?»

«Está bien» me encogí de hombros «Pero es solo eso»

«¿Quieres más?»

«Gilipollas»

«¿Qué has dicho?»

«Nada» respondí mientras entrabamos en Granny's. Hicimos nuestros pedidos, y mientras esperábamos, noté algunas miradas «Me gustaría leer las mentes, sería más fácil»

«Estoy de acuerdo contigo» dijo él cogiendo una mesa «Entonces, ¿qué tienes con la alcaldesa Mills?»

«Por lo que parece estamos casadas» él abrió los ojos de par en par «Ya ves»

«¿Por qué dices "por lo que parece"?» preguntó Neal curioso mientras la camarera nos traía nuestros cafés.

«He perdido la memoria en un accidente» respondí llevándome la taza a los labios «No me acuerdo de nada, he estado en coma tres años y…aquí estoy»

«Debe ser una pesadilla no acordarse de nada» dijo mirándome «Pero tiene su lado bueno»

«¿Que sería…?»

«Puedes comenzar de nuevo» respondió inclinando su cuerpo hacia delante «En vez de intentar recordar tu pasado, puedes comenzar tu vida de cero, Emma»

«Es una buena opción, Neal» sonrió y levantó la taza para un brindis, entonces escuché la voz de Regina, miré hacia atrás y allí estaba ella conversando con Ruby.

«Regina está cañón» miré a Neal y le di una palmada en su brazo «Con todo respeto»

* * *

Después de una larga conversación con Daniel, acabamos arreglándonos. Él es un idiota, pero cuando necesité un hombro amigo ahí estuvo y me apoyó. Nos despedimos y decidí ir a Granny's a tomar un café, al entrar encontré a Ruby que ya estaba saliendo, hablé rápidamente con ella, que me dijo que Emma estaba con el sheriff, miré hacia la mesa en la que ellos estaban y vi que Emma y Neal estaban riéndose de algo, y entonces él le toco la mano, eso fue suficiente para ponerme celosa y rabiosa.

«¡Buenos días!» dije intentando controlar la rabia en mi voz

«Buenos días, alcaldesa Mills» me saludó Neal poniéndose serio «Bien, yo ya me estaba yendo»

«Paso a las 19:00 por la comisaria» dijo Emma mientras él asentía con la cabeza. Pero, ¿qué iba a hacer ella allí? «Buenos días, Regina»

«¿Puedo saber qué está pasando?» pregunté sentándome donde minutos atrás estaba Neal

«Nada» ella respondió encogiéndose de hombros «Solo dos personas conversando»

«¿Tú y Neal?» Emma me miró

«¿Está prohibido?» por un momento tuve la impresión de que mi Emma había vuelto, sacudí la cabeza y desvié mi mirada de la de ella «Es un tío guay»

«Está todo el día detrás de ti» rebatí irritada.

«No es nada de eso, Regina» dijo Emma intentando agarrar mi mano, pero yo la aparté, pues estaba enfadada y con celos «Creo que me voy a marchar»

«¿Vas a encontrarte con Neal?» pregunté con cierto escarnio. Emma se levantó y sin decir nada dejó el restaurante.

"¡Mierda, Regina!" pensé mirando la puerta.

* * *

Al llegar a casa, me di cuenta de que estaba sola, me eché en el sofá completamente enfadada con la actitud de Regina, no debería haberme hablado de esa manera, eso duele. Me quedé mirando hacia la ventana cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer formando dibujos aleatorios en el cristal.

El timbre sonó, me levanté y fui hasta la puerta. Regina estaba de pie, algo mojada por la lluvia. La empujé hacia dentro y cerré la puerta.

«Emma…»

«Voy a traerte una toalla para que te seques» dije interrumpiéndola

«No necesito una toalla» dijo caminando tras de mí

«Estás mojada, claro que la necesitas»

«¡Emma!» me giré quedando frente a ella. Regina se acercó algunos pasos más, quedándose a centímetros de mi cuerpo «Perdóname por mi actitud en Granny's»

«Es…está bien» tartamudeé mirando sus ojos, estaba acercando mi rostro al de ella cuando escuché a David entrar «Voy a buscar la toalla»

Me separé de ella y fui a buscar la toalla, mi corazón estaba acelerado y mis manos sudaban. Cerré la puerta del cuarto y me apoyé en ella, deslizándome hasta el frío suelo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Give your heart a break**

Los días fueron pasando y mi relación con Emma iba mejorando poco a poco, ella iba a sus sesiones con el Dr. Hopper dos veces a la semana, y según el médico, Emma estaba haciendo progresos. Pero lo que me incomodó y me dejó algo enfadada fue el hecho de que no me contó que se había acordado de algo, si no fuese por Ruby, creo que nunca me lo hubiera contado.

Cuando terminé de revisar papeles, vi que ya se había hecho algo tarde, así que cogí mis cosas y dejé el ayuntamiento. De camino a casa, vi a mi esposa saliendo de Granny's con Neal. Se estaban riendo de algo, apreté con fuerza el volante e intenté ignorar los celos, pero era imposible, Emma parecía feliz a su lado.

Al llegar a casa, encontré a mi madre viendo una película romántica. Reviré los ojos y me fui a mi cuarto, necesitaba un baño para relajarme un poco. Después de unos largos minutos, salí del baño sintiéndome más ligera, me puse mi pijama y me fui a buscar algo para comer, pues estaba hambrienta, pasé de nuevo por la sala y me vi a mi madre llorando.

«¿En serio?» pregunté haciendo que me mirara

«Ah, Regina, esta película es hermosa» dijo ella señalando el televisor «Deberías verla»

«Para dramas ya está mi vida» confesé caminando hasta la cocina, me preparé algo sano. Mi madre, entrando en la cocina, me robó el zumo «¡Hey!»

«Esto está muy bueno» dijo sonriendo

«¡Pero era mío!»

«Fácil, coge otro» puse los ojos en blanco «¡Ah! Emma llamó»

«¿Llamó?» pregunté dejando escapar una sonrisa boba

«Sí, hemos quedado para salir mañana» dijo mi madre acercándose a mí «Vamos a almorzar juntas»

«¿Las dos?»

«Cosas de suegra, Regina» respondió robándome mi sándwich «Me has ahorrado tiempo preparando esta comida»

«Muy graciosa, mamá» ella sonrió y volvió a la sala

Algunos minutos después, me uní a ella y empezamos a ver una película de terror, en cada escena de miedo mi madre gritaba como una loca, lo que era divertido. Ya era bastante tarde cuando me acosté, pero no conseguía conciliar el sueño, giraba de un lado a otro, pero todo en lo que pensaba era en Emma.

* * *

Estaba en mi despacho terminando de leer algunos informes cuando Molly abrió la puerta dejando pasar a Daniel, suspiré cansada mientras él se acercaba a mi mesa.

«¿A qué debo el honor?» pregunté yendo directamente al grano

«Vine a invitarte» Daniel respondió animado

«No estoy con ánimo de salir» comenté sin desviar la mirada del ordenador «¿Solo era eso?»

«Va a ser divertido, Regina» intentó una vez más

«Daniel, tengo que resolver unas cosas, así que no voy a tener tiempo para almorzar contigo» dije mirándolo «A lo mejor otro día»

«Está bien, no voy a insistir» dijo Daniel calmado y comenzó a separarse de mi mesa cuando de repente se paró «No vas a cambiar de idea, ¿no?»

«Está bien, Daniel» dije dándome por vencida «Acepto la invitación»

«¡Bien!»

Cogí mis cosas y dejé el despacho junto con él que no dejaba de contarme sobre los nuevos contratos que había hecho en estos últimos días. Llegamos a un restaurante y nos sentamos. Daniel había hecho la reserva en el mejor sitio, intercambiamos sonrisas y pedimos.

«Entonces, ¿cómo van las cosas con Emma?» preguntó rompiendo el silencio

«Normal» mentí evitando mirar en sus ojos

«¿De verdad?»

«¿Por qué el interés?» pregunté empezando a irritarme. Daniel se dio cuenta, y entonces cambió de estrategia

«Sé que esta situación es difícil, Regina» dijo posando su mano sobre la mía «Pero ¿has pensado que todo esto puede haber pasado para mejor?» preguntó Daniel mirándome fijamente a los ojos «Quiero decir, puedes comenzar tu vida de cero»

«Daniel, todo lo que quiero es a mi esposa de vuelta» dije controlando el llanto, aparté mi mano de la de él «Sé que es fácil pensar así, pero tú no estás en mi lugar»

«Disculpa, Regina, pero…»

«Amo a Emma de una forma que tú no entiendes, en verdad, nadie lo entiende» lo interrumpí bruscamente «Y no voy a desistir de ella tan fácilmente»

«¿Y si ella nunca vuelve a recordarte? ¿Qué vas a hacer?» preguntó él con calma «¿Y si se enamora de otra persona, Regina? ¿Qué pasará contigo?»

«Yo…no lo sé» suspiré sintiendo las primeras lágrimas caer por mi rostro «Se me han quitado las ganas de comer, me tengo que ir»

«Perdona, no fue mi intención» dijo él levantándose

«Ciao, Daniel»

* * *

No tenía ánimo para volver al trabajo o ir a casa, así que fue hasta el muelle, necesitaba estar sola, me sentí en un banco y que quedé allí, solo mirando el movimiento de las personas a mi alrededor.

Entonces mi móvil vibró avisándome de un nuevo mensaje…

" **¿Podríamos vernos más tarde?"-Emma**

Una sonrisa involuntaria nació en mis labios, quería verme y eso ya era suficiente para mí.

" **Claro que podemos** **"-Regina**

Minutos después, respondió

" **Entonces, paso por tu casa más tarde, Gina"-Emma**

" **Nuestra casa, Emma"-Regina**

" **Siempre me olvido de eso, sorry, jajajaja"-Emma**

" **¿Dónde estás?"-Regina**

" **En Granny's con tu madre, mi suegra, y tú, ¿dónde estás?"-Emma**

" **En el muelle…sola"-Regina**

Cinco minutos pasaron y no había respuesta a mi sms, a lo mejor se distrajo con algo o alguien.

" **Hey, creo que voy a adelantar nuestro encuentro"-Emma**

" **¿Cómo?"-Regina**

" **Mira para atrás** **"-Emma**

Cuando miré hacia atrás, Emma estaba caminando en mi dirección con una enorme sonrisa, me levanté rápidamente, sintiendo mis piernas flaquear, entonces ella me abrazó fuertemente. Nos separamos lentamente, sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos, sentí el impulso de besarla allí mismo, pero no sabía si era eso lo que ella quería, entonces sonreí, pero de repente, ella posó sus labios en los míos, cogiéndome completamente desprevenida. El beso comenzó lento y calmado, sus manos apretaban mi cintura, realmente había echado de menos esto, el tiempo parecía haberse congelado, nada más me importaba, todo lo que quería era a Emma y nada más.

Nos separamos porque nos faltó el aire, Emma pegó su cabeza a la mía y sonrió, ¿era aquello un sueño? Si lo era, por favor, que no me despertien. Volví a besarla, pero esta vez con más urgencia, nuestras lenguas danzaban a un ritmo lento, pero fuimos interrumpidas.

«Chicas, estamos en un lugar público» era la voz de mi madre, tenía una mirada divertida

«¡Mamá!» exclamé revirando los ojos.

«Tiene razón, estamos en mitad de la calle» dijo Emma abrazándome.

«Si ese es el problema, podemos ir a otro sitio» sugerí sonriendo, advirtiendo la mirada traviesa que Emma me lanzó «Si tú quieres, claro»

«Bien, tengo sesión ahora con el Dr. Hopper» dijo Emma agarrando mi mano «¿Quieres venir conmigo?»

«Claro que quiero» respondí, entonces me besó de nuevo

«Tienes un sabor embriagador» dijo susurrando en mi oído.


	9. Chapter 9

**Run**

Las semanas fueron pasando y me estaba haciendo a la idea de que nunca recuperaría mi memoria. Estaba sentada observando a Archie escribir algo sobre mí en aquel papel, suspiré llevando mis manos a mi rostro cansado cuando el teléfono de la consulta sonó.

«Solo un momento, Emma» dijo él antes de atender al teléfono, pasaron algunos minutos cuando finalmente colgó «Emma, ¿le importa que terminemos esta sesión mañana?»

«Dr. Hopper, creo que va a ser mejor que paremos con esto» dije levantándome «No está sirviendo de nada»

«¿Cómo, Emma?»

«Estas sesiones no me están haciendo nada, tengo que aceptar la realidad de que nunca voy a recuperar la memoria»

«¿Es eso lo que quiere?» Archie preguntó cauteloso

«Sí» respondí mientras cogía mi chaqueta «Gracias por su tiempo, Dr. Hopper»

«Emma, solo no se dé por vencida» dijo él

Dejé la consulta rápidamente, choqué contra algunas personas y al cruzar la calle casi un coche me atropella.

«¿Estás loca?» preguntó el tipo saliendo del coche, aquel rostro me era familiar «Podría haberte atropellado, Emma»

«¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?»

«Porque nos conocemos» respondió más calmado «Soy Daniel»

«No te conozco» dije ásperamente

«¿Te ha pasado algo para que estés tan nerviosa?»

«Si ha pasado algo no es de su incumbencia» respondí pasando por su lado.

Cuando finalmente llegué a casa, la encontré completamente silenciosa. Mary Margaret y David estaban en el trabajo. Fui hasta mi cuarto y comencé a recoger mis cosas, metiendo todo en una mochila. Sé que lo que voy a hacer es una locura, pero necesito un tiempo sola, sencillamente ya no puedo quedarme aquí, esto me está destruyendo por dentro.

Les escribí una nota a Mary y a David explicándoles todo y al lado dejé una carta para que se la entregaran a Regina. Después de aquel beso en el muelle, las cosas en mi cabeza se volvieron aún más confusas, y eso por eso que me voy de Storybrooke por un tiempo.

Caminé hasta la estación de autobuses y compré un billete, algunos minutos después estaba sentada en uno de los cómodos asientos del vehículo, me puse los auriculares en los oídos y encendí el Ipod al volumen más alto.

«Hasta algún día, Storybrooke» murmuré cuando traspasé el letrero de «Está saliendo de Storybrooke»

* * *

Había acabado de salir de una reunión bastante estresante cuando mi móvil comenzó a sonar, era el Dr. Hopper.

 _«Dr. Hopper, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?»_

 _«Alcaldesa Mills, quería hablar sobre su esposa» respondió serio_

 _«¿Le ha pasado algo a Emma? ¿Se ha acordado de algo?»_

 _«En realidad, ha pedido que dejáramos las sesiones»_

 _«¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?» pregunté asustada_

 _«Dice que no la están ayudando» suspiré pasándome la mano por el cabello_

 _«Unos días atrás estaba contenta con las sesiones, Archie» dije sin entender nada «¿Dijo algo más?»_

 _«No, solo eso»_

 _«Voy a hablar con ella, gracias por avisar, Dr. Hopper» cuelgo._

* * *

Cogí mis cosas y cancelé todos mis compromisos del día, y fui hasta el apartamento de Mary Margaret a hablar con Emma. Cuando estacioné el coche, vi que el coche patrulla del sheriff también estaba ahí, pero, ¿qué estaba haciendo Neal ahí? Toqué al timbre y segundos después Ruby abrió la puerta y por su cara algo había pasado.

«Regina, ya iba a llamarte» comentó David con una mirada de preocupación

«¿Qué ha pasado?» pregunté sin entender nada «¿Dónde está Emma?»

«Se ha marchado» respondió Neal mirándome «Ha dejado esto para usted»

«¿Cómo que se ha marchado?» pregunté desesperada «¡Qué alguien me responda!»

«Regina, cálmate por favor» me pidió Ruby agarrándome por los hombros

«No me digas que me calme» la empujé cuando sentí las primeras lágrimas mojar mi rostro «Tenemos que encontrarla»

«Neal y yo estamos disponiendo una patrulla» comentó David tocando mi hombro «Vamos a encontrarla, Regina»

* * *

Cuando el autobús hizo su última parada ya era de noche, finalmente había llegado a Nueva York. Con la mochila a la espalda, comencé a caminar por las calles sintiendo el frío envolver mi cuerpo, según Mary, yo había vivido aquí varios años y solo me mudé a Storybrooke cuando me enamoré de Regina.

Mi móvil empezó a sonar, cuando miré a la pantalla, vi el nombre de Regina parpadear varias veces. Decidí ignorar por ahora. Si quería resolver esa confusión en mi cabeza, tenía que evitar hablar con ella. Entré en un hotel, no muy elegante, y pedí una habitación. Minutos después coloqué mis cosas y finalmente me acosté en la cama sintiendo cómo mi cuerpo se relajaba.

* * *

«¿Nada?» preguntó Mary mirándome con sus ojos rojos debido al llanto.

«Desafortunadamente» respondí dejando caer mi cuerPo sobre el sofá.

«Tenemos una pista» dijo Neal entrando en el salón

«¿Cuál?» preguntamos Mary y yo a la vez

«Ha ido a Nueva York» respondió David tirando su chaqueta al sofá «Ya tenemos por dónde comenzar la búsqueda»

«Aquella ciudad es enorme» dije frustrada

«Iremos a sus lugares favoritos » comentó Neal intentando ayudar

«Pero no se acuerda de nada» dijo David abrazando a Mary

«Vale la pena intentar» comenté con esperanza «Mañana mismo me voy a Nueva York»

«Vamos contigo» dijo Mary agarrando mi mano.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't want to be**

Me desperté bastante temprano con hambre. Tomé un baño, me arreglé y antes de salir comprobé mi móvil. Tenía varios mensajes y llamadas, lo metí en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y salí de aquel cuarto. Hacía bastante frío, pero como estaba acostumbrada no me importó mucho. Pedí alguna información a un guardia y me dirigí a un café que se encontraba al final de la calle.

Me senté en una de las mesas y una camarera se acercó para preguntarme lo que iba a pedir. Se lo dije y ella se retiró. Mi móvil vibró en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, era Regina avisándome de que estaba de camino para acá con Mary, David y Ruby. Marqué su número y esperé hasta que Regina atendió.

 _«Finalmente lo coges, estaba muriendo de preocupación, irresponsable. ¿Cómo haces algo así, Emma?»_

 _«Necesito estar sola» dije notando el silencio al otro lado de la línea «Estoy bien, me las sé apañar muy bien»_

 _«No, no sabes» Regina rebatió irritada «No deberías haber hecho esto»_

 _«Hago con mi vida lo que quiero, Regina» dije perdiendo la paciencia «Necesito este tiempo para estar sola, ¿es muy difícil de entender eso?»_

 _«¡Estás sin memoria!» me recordó_

 _«No necesitas tirarme a la cara eso cada dos por tres, ¡sé que estoy sin la dichosa memoria, mierda!» exclamé dándome cuenta de la mirada de la camarera que me ponía el pedido en la mesa «Es por eso que me he marchado»_

 _«Emma…»_

 _«Nos malgastéis vuestro tiempo viniendo tras de mí» la interrumpí «Adiós»_

Corté la llamada, y tiré con fuerza el móvil sobre la mesa, respiré profundamente y me pasé la mano por el pelo.

«¿Todo bien?» preguntó la camarera con mirada preocupada

«No, pero lo va a estar» respondí dándole una débil sonrisa

«Cualquier cosa solo tiene que llamarme, mi nombre es Lisa»

«Gracias Lisa»

Me tomé el café en silencio, el establecimiento estaba lleno y había mucho ruido, diferente a como era en Storybrooke. Después de pagar la cuenta, me marché de aquel lugar, el día era perfecto para caminar un poco.

* * *

Algunas horas después estaba sentada en un banco de Central Park observando el vaivén de las personas, me sentía muy mal por la conversación de antes con Regina. No quería pelear con ella, pero últimamente todo estaba fuera de mi control. Quería sobre todas las cosas acordarme de todo, pero por lo que se veía eso no iba a pasar, a veces pienso que esto ha pasado para bien, una oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo.

«¿Hermoso, no?» fui sacada de mis pensamientos por una voz femenina, una pelirroja se estaba sentando a mi lado en el banco, su piel blanca como la nieve, ojos verdes, cuerpo perfecto «Adoro venir aquí a pensar»

«Sí, realmente es muy bello este lugar» comenté sonriéndole

«Soy Laura» dijo extendiendo la mano para saludarme

«Emma»

«Entonces, Emma, ¿vienes mucho por aquí?» preguntó Laura cruzando las piernas de una forma bastante sensual

«Ah…no» respondí mirando hacia el frente «He llegado ayer»

«¿Turista?»

«Sí, lo soy» reímos «Quiero conocer mejor esta ciudad»

«Ningún problema, puedo enseñártela» comentó Laura sonriendo «Soy una buena guía»

«¿En serio?» pregunté sonriéndole también

«Solo lo descubrirás si vienes conmigo»

«Está bien, Laura» dije animada «¿Por dónde comenzamos?»

* * *

Finalmente llegamos a Nueva York. El vuelo había sido agotador para mí. Pasé la noche en blanco preocupada por Emma, tengo miedo de que se haga daño, pero mi mayor miedo es que se interese por alguien mejor que yo.

«Vamos a traerla de vuelta» comentó Ruby abrazándome «No te preocupes»

Caminamos hasta la salida del aeropuerto cuando nos encontramos a Belle esperándonos, nos abrazamos y fuimos todo el camino conversando sobre muchas cosas. Al llegar a la mansión que Belle tenía, nos enseñó donde nos iríamos a quedar esos días.

«Tu amiga es muy linda» comentó Belle con respecto a Ruby

«Ruby es un gran persona»

«¿Casada? ¿Novio?» preguntó Belle curiosa

«Soltera, pero ten cuidado con ella» le avisé

«¿Por qué?»

«No quiere nada serio» respondí encogiéndome de hombros

«Entonces ya somos dos» reímos «Entonces, las cosas con Emma no están bien, ¿no?»

«Yo pensé que sí, incluso nos besamos hace un par de días» respondí sentándome en la cama «Pero ahora se ha marchado diciendo que necesita estar sola, no entiendo»

«Regina, no está siendo fácil para ella» miré a la morena que se sentaba a mi lado «Tengo un amigo que perdió la memoria también, y su vida nunca más volvió a ser la misma»

«¿Consiguió recuperar la memoria?» pregunté curiosa

«Le llevó años acordarse completamente de todo» respondió Belle agarrando mi mano «Solo dale espacio»

«Tengo miedo de perderla» confesé sintiendo mis ojos arder debido a las lágrimas «¿Y si conoce a alguien mejor que yo?»

«Vas a tener que correr ese riesgo» la miré confusa «Pero sé que vuestro amor es verdadero, esto solo es un obstáculo que las dos vais a tener que enfrentar»

* * *

«Wow, esto es increíble, Laura» dije paseando por Central Park con ella

«Esto no es nada comparado con el resto de cosas que tengo para enseñarte en esa increíble ciudad llamada Nueva York»

«¿Dónde pretendes llevarme ahora?» pregunté cuando finalmente llegamos a la entrada del parque

«Por la hora que es, ¿qué tal si te invito a almorzar, Emma? Podremos conocernos mejor» prepuso Laura con una sonrisa encantadora

«Acepto, pero pago yo» reímos

Fuimos andando hasta un restaurante que quedaba al otro lado de la calle, esa ciudad era una locura total. Un hombre nos llevó hasta una mesa y nos entregó la carta, hicimos el pedido y mi móvil comenzó a vibrar.

«¿No vas a contestar?» preguntó Laura

«Después devuelvo la llamada» respondí llevándome la copa de vino a los labios «Entonces, ¿quién eres, Laura?»

«Buena pregunta» respondió riendo «Soy una mujer de negocios, arquitecta con éxito»

«Estoy impresionada» dije mirándola «¿Casada?»

«No va conmigo» respondió encogiéndose de hombros «Me gusta vivir aventuras, ¿y tú?»

«¿Yo qué?» pregunté sin entender

«¿Quién es Emma?»

«No lo sé» ella me miró curiosa «Perdí la memoria, he estado en coma tres años»

«Vaya, estoy impresionada» dijo «Pero, ¿qué haces aquí sola?»

«Necesito tiempo conmigo misma, todo eso de intentar traer de vuelta mi memoria me estaba ahogando»

«Por la alianza, veo que estás casada» miré mi mano y me acordé de Regina «Y por tu mirada lo amas»

«Estoy casada con una mujer» dije sonriendo «Su nombre es Regina, alcaldesa de una ciudad de Maine»

«Todo esto debe ser muy confuso para ti» dijo Laura poniendo su mano sobre la mía, y en ese momento llegaron nuestros pedidos «Emma, quiero ayudarte con esto»

«Apenas nos conocemos, ¿por qué me ayudarías?»

«Porque me gustas» respondió sonriendo «Deja que te muestre un nuevo mundo de nuevas oportunidades, estoy segura de que te va a gustar»

«Acepto tu ayuda» dije dejando la inseguridad aparcada.


	11. Chapter 11

**Don't take your love away**

Ya eran las 20:00 cuando Belle anunció que la cena estaba lista. Todos nos sentamos y comenzamos a servirnos. Se entabló una conversación agradable y animada, Belle nos hablaba su trabajo en un despacho de arquitectura y que los negocios estaban yendo muy bien y que su socia era una persona divertida.

Después de un rato, estaba en el jardín sentada en un banco mirando algunos emails que Molly me había mandado. Las cosas en Storybrooke estaban transcurriendo bien, cosa que era extraña. Entonces recibí un mensaje de Emma preguntándome si de todas maneras había ido tras ella a Nueva York.

 **«Sí, estamos aquí»-Regina**

Respondí secamente, todavía estaba triste por la conversación que habíamos tenido por la mañana. La entiendo, está siendo todo muy complicado para ella, pero, ¿acaso no entiende ella que para mí también lo es? Me pasé tres años esperando que despertara, mi vida personal estuvo completamente parada porque no conseguía seguir adelante. Mi móvil vibró de nuevo. Era un mensaje de Emma.

 **«¿Podemos vernos? Tenemos que hablar»-Emma**

 **«¿Dónde estás?»-Regina**

 **«Te paso la dirección»-Emma**

Anoté la dirección y fui a arreglarme, me puse una ropa sencilla, pero elegante. Dije que iba a salir y quería estar sola, cogí uno de los coches de Belle y me encaminé al lugar marcado con Emma.

* * *

Estacioné el coche en frente del café, en el centro de Nueva York, y bajé. El lugar no estaba con mucha gente. Cuando entré, fue fácil localizar a Emma, ella se levantó y me dio una tímida sonrisa que hizo que mi corazón se acelerara.

«Hola, Regina» dijo avergonzada

«Hola, ¿cómo estás?» pregunté sentándome y ella hizo lo mismo

«No lo sé» respondió mirándome «Quería disculparme por cómo te hablé esta mañana, no era mi intención»

«Te entiendo Emma» comenté con los ojos fijos en los de ella «Estás confusa, y necesitas espacio»

«Regina…»

«Y yo te voy a dar ese espacio» la interrumpí dándome cuenta de la sorpresa en sus ojos «Eso es»

«¿Eso es?» preguntó ella sorprendida «Regina, ¿qué estás diciendo?»

«Emma, ¿no querías un tiempo sola? Pues, eso, te estoy dando ese tiempo»

«¡Regina, por favor!» ella agarró mi mano, ¡cómo echaba de menos ese toque! «No sé qué hacer»

«¿Emma?» una voz femenina sonó tras de mí, una pelirroja miraba a mi esposa con una enorme sonrisa en los labios «No sabía que frecuentabas ese café»

«Laura, hola» dijo Emma apretando mi mano «Esta es mi esposa»

«¿Regina, verdad? Emma me habló de usted» dijo la pelirroja, y en ese momento me dieron ganas de pegarle en su cara, ¿cómo se han conocido? «Soy Laura»

«Hola, ¿cómo se han conocido?» pregunté fusilándola con la mirada

«En Central Park, he sido la guía de Emma» respondió mirando a mi mujer «¿La invitación de mañana aún sigue en pie?»

«Realmente no, pasaré el día con mi esposa» respondió Emma mirándome

«Oh, qué pena, si cambias de idea, solo llámame»

«Claro» puse los ojos en blanco mientras la pelirroja se retiraba «¡Puedo explicarlo!»

«¿Explicar qué? ¿Qué solo estas un día sola en Nueva York y ya conoces a una mujer bastante avispada que además no respeta el hecho de que estés casada?» pregunté irritada

«Solo me enseñó algunos sitios de Nueva York, nada más» respondió Emma poniendo carita de bebé «Laura también me quiere ayudar»

«¿Ayudar? ¿En serio?»

«¿Por qué no te lo crees?»

«Porque conozco a ese tipo de mujer, Emma» respondí mirándola fijamente

«Es buena y divertida, Regina» cogí mis cosas y salí del café, Emma vino tras de mí, gritando mi nombre «¡Regina!»

«¿Qué, Emma?» pregunté irritada «¿Por qué no te vas con tu nueva amiguita?»

«¡Regina, para con eso!» Emma exclamó acercándose a mí, pero yo la separé

«Mary y David están preocupados por ti, creo que merecen un poco de consideración» dije abriendo la puerta del coche «Diviértete por Nueva York, Emma»

* * *

Las primeras lágrimas resbalaron por mi rostro, no sabía qué hacer. Regina estaba enfadada conmigo y eso me estaba doliendo tanto, regresé al café para coger mi bolso cuando vi a Laura caminando hacia mí.

«Emma, ¿qué ha pasado?» preguntó preocupada

«Nada, Laura» respondí preparándome para salir cuando ella me lo impidió «¿Qué?»

«Estás llorando, ¿peleaste con tu esposa?»

«Solo fue una discusión» respondí forzando una sonrisa «Necesito resolver una cosa»

«¿Quieres que te lleve?» se ofreció

«No es necesario, gracias»

Dejé el café, cogí un taxi, en cuanto entré tecleé el número de Ruby que nada más descolar me dio una bronca. Algunos minutos después, me dio la dirección de donde estaban y se la di al chofer.

* * *

El taxi paró en frente de la enorme mansión, toqué al timbre y esperé algunos segundos hasta que un hombre mayor vino a abrir. En cuanto entré, fui recibida por un apretado abrazo de Mary que vino acompañado de una bronca, también me abrazó David y después Ruby.

«¿Dónde está Regina?» disparé a preguntar en cuanto terminé de hablar con ellos

«Hace un tiempo que salió» respondió Ruby

«Emma, ¿por qué has hecho esto?» preguntó Mary agarrando mi mano

«Necesitaba estar sola, chicos, está siendo muy complicado para mí» respondí bajando la cabeza, cuando escuché la voz de Belle

«¿Emma?»

«Hola, Belle» dije dirigiéndome a ella

«¡Qué sorpresa verte aquí! ¿Te acordaste del camino?» preguntó sentándose al lado de Ruby

«Ruby me pasó la dirección» respondí mirando el reloj

«¿Dónde te estás quedando?» preguntó David curioso

«En un hotel, ¿por qué?»

«Si quieres, tengo cuartos libres» sugirió Belle

«Vale, pero no» sonreí

Las horas fueron pasando y ninguna señal de Regina, ya estaba empezando a preocuparme. Miré el reloj y ya eran las 01:55 de la madrugada. Mary, Ruby y David se habían ido a dormir, solo quedamos Belle y yo viendo en el salón una película antigua.

«¿No crees que deberías llamarla de nuevo?» pregunté nerviosa

«Emma, calma, ¿ok? Es adulta y sabe cuidarse sola» comentó Belle sin retirar su atención de la película

«No consigo estar tranquila, esta ciudad es una locura» comenté tecleando una vez más el número de Regina «Solo me calmaré cuando esté aquí»

«¿La amas?» preguntó Belle mirándome

«Todo lo que sé es que siento algo fuerte por ella que no sé explicar» respondí tirando lejos el móvil «Cuando me desperté del coma lo único que parecía real y verdadero era ella. Cuando nos besamos algunos días atrás, una explosión de sentimientos se produjo en mi interior dejándome todavía más confusa»

«Recobres o no la memoria, ella no dejará nunca de amarte» miré a la morena con lágrimas en los ojos «Su mayor miedo es perderte, que comiences una nueva vida desde cero y que encuentres a alguien mejor que ella»

«Hoy he conocido a alguien…» confesé limpiando mis lágrimas «Ella dice que está dispuesta a enseñarme un nuevo mundo de nuevas oportunidades. Acepté porque la propuesta era bastante tentadora, pero cuando he visto esta noche a Regina…todo cambió»

«¿Cambió cómo?» preguntó con curiosidad

«Es a ella a quien quiero, es con ella con quien quiero conocer ese nuevo mundo»

El móvil de Belle comenzó a sonar, atendió rápidamente la llamada y por sus facciones algo había pasado.

«Emma, necesito que vengas conmigo» me dijo seria

«¿Qué ha pasado, Belle?» pregunté nerviosa

«Regina se chocó con mi coche, está en comisaria» mi mandíbula cayó al suelo «Y para completar, estaba borracha»


	12. Chapter 12

**She will be loved**

Fuimos lo más rápido posible a la comisaria, al llegar pequeños flashes llegaron a mi memoria, que me marearon un poco. Ese lugar me era familiar, una sensación de ya haber estado ahí tomó cuenta de mí.

«Emma, ¿estás bien?»

«Creo que no conozco este sitio» respondí acercándose a la entrada de la comisaria.

«¿En serio? ¿Has estado presa?» preguntó Belle mirándome curiosa

«No lo sé…»

Al entrar, vimos que el sitio estaba lleno, denuncias, personas heridas, otras ya encarceladas. Nos acercamos a un mostrador a pedir información cuando un hombre alto, de cabellos algo grises se acercó rápidamente y me abrazó fuerte.

«¡Swan! ¡Qué sorpresa!» me dijo dejando de abrazarme «¡Qué honor, tú por aquí!»

«¿Se conocen?» me preguntó Belle a mi lado

«Claro, trabajó en mi departamento durante años» dijo el hombre orgulloso «Supe que te has hecho sheriff, ¿es verdad?»

«Disculpe, señor, perdí mi memoria entonces no me acuerdo de nada» él me miró incrédulo

«¿Qué pasó?» preguntó asustado

«Un accidente de coche, estuve en coma tres años y cuando desperté, no me acordaba de nada»

«¡Qué tragedia!» exclamó triste «Quiero que sepas que fuiste la mejor policía que hemos tenido, Emma. Los homicidios te echan de menos, espero que recuperes la memoria pronto»

«Gracias, hum, no sé su nombre»

«Teniente Dante Fitz» dijo extendiendo la mano en forma de saludo

«Encantada, señor» sonreí

«No quiero interrumpir este momento de regreso al pasado, pero necesitamos una información» comentó Belle

«¿Qué información?»

«Mi esposa está presa por chocar con el coche, y además estaba borracha»

«Ah sí, se encuentra en la sala que está al final del pasillo, pero hay un problema»

«¿Cuál?» preguntó Belle impaciente

«El coche no está a su nombre» respondió Dante

«Es mío» dijo Belle pasándose la mano por el cabello

«Venga conmigo, hay algunos papeles que necesita firmar» Belle asintió «Y Emma, ha sido bueno verte»

«¡Igualmente, señor!»

* * *

Me sentía mareada, las ganas de vomitar solo aumentaban. ¿Cómo he llegado aquí? Ah sí, he estrellado el coche de mi mejor amiga porque estaba borracha, esto nunca me había pasado.

Cerré mis ojos ignorando la charla de las personas que estaban conmigo en la sala, dos prostitutas, una drogadicta pidiendo más droga y yo, la alcaldesa de una ciudad.

«¿Regina?» abrí mis ojos tan pronto como escuché la voz de Emma

«Emma, ¿qué haces aquí?»

«Llevarte para casa, ven» respondió acercándose

«Llévame a mí también a casa, baby» una de las prostitutas habló guiñándole un ojo a Emma

«Belle está rellenando los papeles del coche, ya pagué la fianza antes de venir»

«¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?» pregunté medio mareada

«Estaba en casa de Belle esperándote cuando recibimos la llamada» respondió agarrando mi cintura «Ahora vámonos de aquí»

Caminamos hasta el coche de Belle, me senté en el asiento de atrás, sintiéndome somnolienta por segundos. Emma intentaba ponerme cómoda, pero todo lo que yo quería era echarme en su regazo.

«¡Emma!» ella me miró «Tengo frío»

«Ponte mi chaqueta» dijo quitándose la chaqueta roja y dándomela enseguida

«¡Emma!» la llamé de nuevo

«¿Qué pasa, amor?» preguntó sentándose a mi lado

«Quiero dormir» respondí reposando mi cabeza en su hombro y sentí cómo mis ojos se iban poco a poco cerrando.

* * *

«¿Regina?» la llamé, pero no obtuve respuesta «¡Regina!» la puerta del coche se abrió y una Belle bien irritada se sentó en el asiento del conductor «¿Qué tal fue?»

«Voy a tener que pagar una multa gigantesca a causa del choque» respondió arrancando

«¿De cuánto?»

«No quieras saberlo, Emma» respondió encendiendo la radio a volumen bajo

El trayecto se hizo en silencio, solo el ruido de la música llenaba el espacio del coche. Regina dormía tranquilamente en mis brazos, me quedé mirándola dormir y una sonrisa boba nació en mis labios.

«No sabía que habías sido policía de homicidios» dijo Belle rompiendo el silencio

«¿Regina no te contó?»

«Solo me dijo que eras agente de policía» respondió encogiéndose de hombros «Me va a escuchar Regina más tarde»

«Hey, no vas a pelear con ella» dije en un tono serio.

Cuando llegamos a la mansión, cargué con cuidado a Regina hasta su cuarto y la eché en la cama. Cuando miré el reloj, eran las 03:00 en punto. Belle me ofreció un cuarto, entonces fui a descansar un poco, tenía mucho sueño.

* * *

Cuando me desperté, lo primero que sentí fue un tremendo dolor de cabeza, subí las sábanas para taparme un poco más cuando llamaron a la puerta. Ruby entró y me dio un vaso de agua y un comprimido para el dolor de cabeza.

«Regina Mills, ¿quién lo diría, eh?» comentó sentándose a mi lado «¿Qué se te pasó por la cabeza?»

«¡Emma!» respondí cerrando los ojos con fuerza «Tuvimos una pelea y bebí más de lo que debería, y el final ya lo sabes»

«Se pasó la noche aquí» abrí los ojos y vi la sonrisa de la morena

«Ahora me acuerdo de que fue a buscarme a la comisaria» suspiré cansada

«Belle está enfadada contigo» Ruby rio alto, lo que hizo que mi cabeza palpitara

«Preveo sermón» comenté cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo y apareció Emma

«Bueno, me voy a disfrutar de Nueva York» Ruby se levantó «¡Cuídense, chicas!»

«¿Cómo te sientes?» preguntó Emma mientras cerraba la puerta

«Resaca» respondí sin mirarla «Venga, dame el sermón»

«¿Por qué haría eso? Gracias a ti me he acordado de una cosa» la miré sorprendida, no esperaba oír aquello «Aquella comisaria, yo trabajaba allí»

«¿Era ahí donde trabajabas?» Emma señaló que sí «¿De qué más te has acordado?»

«De momento solo de eso» respondió dándome una pequeña sonrisa «He hablado con Mary y con David, no quiero volver a las sesiones con el Dr. Hopper»

«Bien, pero, ¿por qué me estás diciendo esto?»

«Eres mi esposa, Regina» respondió sentándose a mi lado «¿Cierto?»

«Cierto, pero…» fui cogida desprevenida por un beso rápido y calmó que duró solo unos minutos, pero fue suficiente para hacer que mi corazón se acelerara.

«Te amo, Regina» susurró Emma.


	13. Chapter 13

**Kiss me**

«Te amo, Regina» Emma susurró aquella palabras. Me quedé observando aquellas lindas pupilas verdes y una agradable sensación invadió mi corazón.

«Yo también te amo mucho, Emma» dije volviendo a besarla, sus manos trillaban un camino por mi muslo que me causaba estremecimientos. El beso comenzó lento, pero enseguida se volvió intenso.

«Regina, estás…» nos separamos rápidamente en cuanto Mary entró en el cuarto, una sonrisa juguetona apareció en el rostro de Emma «Debería haber llamado»

«Está bien, Mary» dije recolocándome

«Solo quería saber si estabas bien» dijo Mary

«Estoy mejorando» comenté mirando a Emma

«Eso está muy bien, Regina» sonrió «Bueno, el desayuno todavía está en la mesa»

«Ya vamos» dijo Emma y enseguida Mary salió del cuarto «¿Vamos? Necesitas comer algo»

«No, Emma» murmuré recostándome «No quiero comer nada, siento que voy a vomitar»

«Pero tienes que comer» sentí que Emma me abrazaba por detrás «¡Venga, vamos!»

«¿Qué gano si voy?» pregunté dándome la vuelta. Emma me miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, era como si nada hubiera cambiado.

«Te garantizo que te va a gustar» me respondió dándome un piquito «¿Vamos?»

«Está bien» respondí vencida.

* * *

El día había pasado rápido, cuando me di cuenta de que ya era hora del almuerzo. Me quedé en el jardín conversando con David y Ruby esperando a que Emma regresara con Mary.

Escuche la voz de Belle y parecía que estaba acompañada, la puerta que daba al jardín se abrió revelando quién era la otra persona, y no creí lo que estaba viendo.

«No merezco esto» refunfuñé revirando los ojos

«¿Qué pasa?» preguntó Ruby curiosa

«Hola a todos» dijo Belle sonriendo

«Hola Belle» saludó educadamente David

«Les quiero presentar a mi socia» Belle anunció animada «Esta es Laura»

«Hola» dijo Laura sonriente, pero su sonrisa murió en cuanto me vio.

Me levanté rápidamente, y me mareé unos segundos, caminé a paso rápido hacia la salida de aquel jardín cuando choqué con Emma que estaba trayendo sus cosas.

«¿Gina?» me llamó, pero preferí seguir mi camino hasta mi cuarto «¡Regina!»

«Emma, necesito estar sola» dije parándome en la puerta del cuarto «Necesito echarme»

«¿Estás bien?» preguntó preocupada

«Solo es un dolor de cabeza» respondí forzando una sonrisa

«¿Estás segura de que solo es eso?» dijo acercándose a mí «Te conozco»

«Creo que te va a gustar quién está abajo» comenté irritada conmigo misma, el miedo a perder a Emma por otra estaba creciendo cada vez más «¿Por qué no vas al jardín a ver?»

«¿Lady Gaga está aquí?» preguntó Emma en un tono divertido que me hizo reír

«¡Boba!» exclamé riendo

«No me interesa quién esté allí» comentó Emma encogiéndose de hombros «Quien me interesa está aquí, delante de mí»

«¿Emma Swan siendo romántica? ¡Wow!»

«Siempre lo fui» protestó poniendo morritos «Creo»

«¿Crees?» pregunté acercándome a ella

«Bueno…» depositó un beso demorado en mi mejilla, después besó mi cuello «¿Ya te he dicho que tienes una aroma delicioso?» su pregunta, un susurro en mi oído, me provocó escalofríos, pero todo lo bueno dura poco.

«No quiero interrumpir, pero Regina necesito hablar contigo» dijo Belle con una pequeña sonrisa

«Os voy a dejar solas» Emma me dio un beso rápido y salió en dirección a la sala.

* * *

Por primera vez me sentía ligera y feliz. Todo aquel tormento había desaparecido en el momento en que besé a Regina esta mañana, estar con ella me hacía sentir cosas inexplicables.

Necesitaba comprar una cosa para mi esposa, como demostración de mi amor por ella.

Fui hasta el jardín para pedirle a Ruby que viniera conmigo, entonces me encontré con Laura conversando con David, Mary y Ruby. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella aquí?

«¡Emma!» me llamó David, la mirada de sorpresa de Laura hizo que mi estómago se encogiera.

«Hola» dije tímidamente

«Emma, hola» dijo Laura sonriendo «¡Qué adorable sorpresa!»

«¿Os conocéis?» preguntó Mary desconfiada

«Nos conocimos en Central Park hace unos días» respondí sin demostrar alegría, en ese momento entendí por qué Regina había dicho aquello hacía un momento.

«Este mundo es un pañuelo» dijo David

«Estoy de acuerdo» Laura me sonrió

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que nos avisaron de que el almuerzo ya estaba listo.

* * *

«No esperaba encontrarte aquí» comentó Laura poniéndose a mi lado

«Yo mucho menos» me llevé la copa de vino a mis labios

«Me quedé esperando a que me llamaras…»

«Mira, estoy casada» le dije mirándola «Muy bien casada»

«Eso lo sé, Emma» dijo sonriendo «Pero, ¿y lo que hablamos el otro día? ¿De explorar un nuevo mundo?»

«Lo he pensado mejor, Laura» respondí notando la mirada de Regina que seguía todo desde el otro lado de la sala «Y ya no lo quiero»

«¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?»

«No necesito darte una razón por cambiar de idea» respondí bebiéndome de un trago el contenido de la copa «Con permiso»

«¡Emma, espera!» Laura agarró mi brazo «Cena conmigo esta noche»

«¿Interrumpo?» preguntó Ruby poniéndose a mi lado, su mirada fusilaba a Laura

«No» respondió Laura soltando mi brazo «Con permiso»

«Emma…» Ruby rompió el silencio que se hizo cuando Laura se marchó «Tú no…»

«No he traicionado a mi esposa» dije mirando a la morena «Nunca haría eso»

«Entonces, ¿me quieres explicar todo esto?»

«Después, ¿puede ser?» le pregunté cuando me di cuenta de que Regina había dejado la sala

«Está bien» respondió Ruby.

* * *

Llamé a la puerta dos veces y como no obtuve respuesta decidí entrar. Regina estaba echada de espalda hacia la puerta, me acerqué y me eché a su lado, pero ella no se movió.

«¿Gina?» la llamé, pero no me respondió «¿Regina?»

«Emma, habla bajo» rezongó «Me duele la cabeza»

«¡Mírame, Regina!» le pedí tocando su hombro

«Emma, quiero estar un rato a solas» pidió, y por su tono de voz estaba llorando «Esta resaca me está matando»

«¡Regina!» exclamé, girando su cuerpo, encontrándome su rostro mojado debido a las lágrimas

«¿Qué?»

«Te amo» ella cerró los ojos, entonces pegué mis labios a los suyos «Regina Mills, te amo»

«Tengo miedo de perderte» confesó todavía con los ojos cerrados, deslicé mi mano por su perfecto rostro haciendo que abriera los ojos «Emma, no quiero perderte»

«Y no me vas a perder» dije dándole un piquito «Soy tuya»

«¿Para siempre?» preguntó parpadeando varias veces

«¡Forever!» susurré acercándome mi rostro al de ella «Tengo una cura para esa resaca…»

«¿Y cuál sería, eh?» preguntó provocativa.

«Ahora te lo muestro, pero antes cerraré la puerta» dije levantándome «No quiero que nadie nos interrumpa»


	14. Chapter 14

**Give me love**

Mi respiración estaba volviendo a su ritmo normal poco a poco, Regina estaba trazando líneas imaginarias en mi barriga. Lo que había acabado de pasar fue…mágico. Una sonrisa boba nació en mis labios, cerré mis ojos apreciando el silencio de la habitación, pero llamaron a la puerta, ya habíamos perdido la cuenta de las veces en que habían venido a tocar.

«Emma…» la voz de Regina estaba ronca «Creo que tenemos que hablar con ellos»

«¿Para qué?» pregunté mirando las pupilas castañas con una sonrisa divertida «Se está tan bien aquí»

«Lo sé, pero llevamos mucho tiempo encerradas en este cuarto» dijo Regina deslizando una mano por mi abdomen «También tengo hambre, me has hecho gastar muchas energías»

«Oh, si hasta parece que no te gustó» la provoqué arañando levemente su muslo

«Emma…no empieces» reí «Ahora vamos a tomar un baño»

«¿Por qué estás tan mandona?» pregunté observando cómo Regina se movía por cuarto completamente desnuda, su cuerpo era perfecto y el sexo era lo mejor.

«¿Quién es mandona, Swan?» rebatió acercándose a mí

«Tú» respondí sonriendo, Regina se sentó en mi regazo «¿Podemos salir del cuarto más tarde?»

«¿Más tarde, cuándo?» preguntó Regina distribuyendo besos por mi cuello

«Mañana o pasado mañana» respondí clavando mi mirada en la de ella

«Me había olvidado lo desvergonzada que eras, Emma» dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior, lo que la dejaba aún más sexy, pero una vez más tocaron a la puerta y esta vez era Belle «Tenemos que salir de aquí»

«¿Ahora?» pregunté robándole algunos besos más

«Sí, Emma» respondió ella bajándose de mi regazo «¿Vamos al baño?»

«Está bien» respondí dejando la cama

* * *

Después de unos largos minutos dejamos el cuarto riendo. Cuando llegamos a la sala, nos encontramos a todos conversando sobre algo que en ese momento no me importó. Pasé mi brazo por el cuello de Regina y besé su mejilla haciéndola sonreír.

«Por fin han salido de ese cuarto» comentó Belle mirándonos

«¿Qué? Estaba ayudando a mi mujer con su resaca» dije sonriendo

«¿En serio?» preguntó Ruby con una sonrisa pícara «Necesito esa receta»

«¿Estás mejor, Regina?» preguntó Mary

«Mucho» Regina me miró y me guiñó un ojo «¿Vais a salir?»

«Hay una fiesta en mi empresa hoy, te lo iba a comentar, pero estabas muy ocupada» dijo Belle riendo

«Belle nos ha invitado, ¿vendrán con nosotros?» preguntó David

«Nos vamos a quedar aquí» respondió Regina agarrando mi mano «Tenemos cosas que hablar»

«¿Tenemos?» pregunté confusa

«Tenemos, Emma» noté que estaba seria

Todos salieron para la fiesta, y solo nos quedamos Regina y yo. Puse la tele y mi atención fue captada por un canal donde estaban poniendo algo sobre lucha.

«¿Qué quieres que pidamos para cenar?» preguntó Regina rompiendo el silencio

«Podemos salir a cenar fuera, ¿qué te parece?» pregunté acercando su cuerpo al mío.

«O podemos quedarnos aquí» propuso Regina

«Me gusta esa idea» sonreí

«¡Perfecto!» exclamó ella levantándose del sofá «Yo hago la cena y tú te responsabilizas del postre»

«¿Puedo comprarlo? Es más fácil» comenté cambiando de canal

«No tardes, Swan» dijo Regina dándome un piquito

«No te preocupes, baby»

* * *

Llevaba veinte minutos buscando un postre que agradara a Regina. Giré el llavero en mi dedo cuando sentí una puntada en mi cabeza, seguramente me daría dolor de cabeza.

«Estoy buscando un postre» le dije al muchacho que estaba detrás del mostrador.

«¿Alguno en particular?» preguntó educadamente

«No, ¿por qué no me dice lo que tiene?» pregunté apoyando mis brazos en el mostrador

«Claro, señorita»

Ninguno de los postres que me enseñó me agradó, miré el reloj y me di cuenta de que a esa hora Regina ya habría acabado de hacer la cena.

«También tenemos tarta de manzana» comentó el muchacho

«¿Qué?» pregunté sintiendo otra puntada en la cabeza

«He dicho que tenemos tarta de manzanas» respondió con calma «¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?»

«Sí, ¿por qué?»

«Es que he notado que está muy pálida y está un poco nerviosa» respondió avergonzado

«Es que mi esposa no soporta el retraso a la hora de la cena» comenté dándole una débil sonrisa

«Ah, sé cómo eso» dijo riendo «A mi novio tampoco le gusta»

«Me voy a lleva la tarta» dije finalmente

«Optima elección»

* * *

De camino a la casa fue escuchando música a volumen bajo, realmente me estaba dando dolor de cabeza. Me paré en un semáforo rojo, y en ese momento recibí un mensaje de Regina preguntándome dónde estaba. Apoyé mi cabeza en el volante cerrando os ojos, fue en ese momento en que flashes, fragmentos de sucesos pasados bombardearon mi mente. Todo era muy confuso, era como una película pasando en mi cabeza.

Abrí mis ojos cuando escuché el sonido de una pita, todo estaba borroso, respiré profundamente intentando entender lo que estaba pasando. El recorrido fue más largo de lo que imaginaba. ¿Estaba finalmente comenzando a recordar? Esa era una pregunta que no dejaba de hacerme.

«Emma, ¿dónde estabas?» preguntó Regina en cuanto entré en la casa «Estaba preocupada»

«Estaba buscando el postre» respondí pasando por su lado, mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar

«¿Pasó algo?» preguntó tocando mi hombro «Estás pálida»

«Solo es dolor de cabeza»

«No me mientas, Emma» dijo Regina tocándome el rostro «Te conozco muy bien»

«Regina, creo que…» mis ojos se nublaron

«¿Qué, mi amor?»

«Creo que mi memoria está volviendo»


	15. Chapter 15

**Just Remember**

Después de una noche agitada, Emma consiguió dormir, no dejaba de llorar desde que había llegado con el postre. En el fondo yo estaba feliz por el hecho de que su memoria estuviera volviendo, tendría a mi Emma de vuelta, pero también sabía que con eso vendrían algunos problemas que, en ese preciso momento, quería olvidar.

Todavía me sentía culpable por el accidente, habíamos concertado una cena aquella noche, pero como siempre el trabajo estropeándolo todo. Si Emma sufrió aquel accidente fue porque estaba enfadada o incluso llena de rabia hacia mí, pero el hecho que más me intrigaba era aquel anillo encontrado con ella en el momento del accidente. ¿Sería para mí? ¿O se lo había encontrado por el camino?

Me lleve la taza de té a los labios, y en ese momento los demás llegaron de la fiesta. Necesitaba contarles lo que había pasado. Y tal como lo suponía se pusieron contentos, principalmente Mary Margaret, pero también les expliqué que Emma estaba muy débil por eso.

«¿Qué vamos a hacer?» preguntó David después de un rato

«Vamos a volver a Storybrooke» respondió Mary animada «He esperado mucho por este día»

Nos quedamos un rato más conversando, hasta que decidí ir a acostarme. Al llegar al cuarto, Emma estaba durmiendo cual ángel, me cambié de ropa y me eché a su lado evitando hacer ruido.

* * *

Me desperté asustada en medio de la noche, sudaba frío y mi corazón latía acelerado. Las imágenes de un accidente…De mi accidente pasaban como una película en mi cabeza provocándome más dolor, el coche dando vueltas, la lluvia que caía aquella noche. Me levanté y fui al baño, necesitaba lavarme la cara, quién sabe si hacía se iba todo.

Después de algunos minutos echándome agua en la cara, observé mi reflejo en el espejo, apoyé mis manos en el lavabo, observando cada detalle de mi rostro. Cuando mi cabeza volvió a dolerme con más fuerza, el deseo que tenía era de golpear el espejo, pero todo lo que hice fue controlar el impulso.

«Emma, ¿está todo bien?» escuché la voz somnolienta de Regina

«Sí» ella abrió la puerta y pude ver su mirada de preocupación «Ya estaba volviendo a la cama»

«¿Quieres hablar?» preguntó acercándose a mí

«Todo lo que quiero es volver a dormirme» respondí forzando una sonrisa, pero que no la convenció mucho «Cuando despierte, hablamos, ¿ok?»

«Ok, entonces» ella suspiró y regresamos a la cama.

* * *

Durante el desayuno, todos conversaban animadamente sobre la fiesta que tuvo lugar en el trabajo de Belle, evité hablar mucho, ni estaba logrando comer, mi cabeza era un caos. Regina estaba sentada en mi frente, intercambiamos miradas algunas veces, pero ninguna palabra fue dicha.

«Entonces, ¿van a regresar a Storybrooke?» preguntó Belle cambiando de tema

«Sí, nos vamos» respondió Mary «Necesito regresar al trabajo»

«Aquella ciudad debe ser un caos» bromeó Regina, haciendo que todos riesen, esbocé una pequeña sonrisa y volvía a mirar mi plato que estaba intacto.

«Pero Daniel y Neal deben estar cuidando las cosas» comentó Ruby mientras bebía de su vaso de zumo

«No veo la hora de regresar a mi despacho» rio David

«Emma, estuve hablando con el Dr. Whale y le comenté que te estas acordando de cosas, se puso muy feliz y dijo que te espera para una consulta» miré a mi hermana asimilando lo que me acababa de decir, sé que ella estaba intentando cuidarme, pero a veces Mary Margaret me trataba como si fuera una niña y eso me irritaba «Marqué una cita para mañana a segunda hora, ¿bien?»

«No, nada está bien» respondí seria, todos se quedaron en silencio «Cuando quiera una consulta, yo la pido»

«¡Emma!» exclamó Regina en reprobación

«No puedo más» me levanté de la mesa sintiendo mis lágrimas deslizarse por mi rostro, cerré la puerta del cuarto y me tiré en la cama y por primera vez me permití llorar. Ahogue mi llanto en la almohada, y sentí a alguien abrazarme «¡Suéltame!»

«Emma, todo va a ir bien» dijo Ruby apretando todavía más sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo «Yo estoy aquí» el único ruido que se oía en el cuarto era el de mi llanto, Ruby permanecía quieta. Después de algunos minutos, fue aflojando los brazos «¿Más calmada?»

«Sí…Gracias» respondí con una pequeña sonrisa, siempre que teníamos una crisis, hacíamos eso para tranquilizarnos, Ruby siempre fue mi mejor amiga, eso era un hecho «¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?»

«Claro»

«¿Qué ha pasado durante estos tres años que he estado en coma?» pregunté sentándome en la cama

«Muchas cosas» respondió dándome una sonrisa «La ciudad creció mucho, Granny expandió sus negocios a otra ciudad, tuvimos que nombrar a otro sheriff, Neal»

«Eso lo sé» comenté mirándola a los ojos

«Ah, sí, ya entendí la pregunta» dijo riendo «Regina estuvo todo el tiempo a tu lado, y yo la cuide por ti» me dio una pequeña sonrisa «Muchas personas le decían que siguiera adelante, pero ella siempre decía que te ibas a despertar y bueno…¡te despertaste!» reímos

«¿Ella nunca…?»

«Por Dios, no, Emma» Ruby me interrumpió «Regina nunca te traicionó»

«Me acuerdo del accidente» confesé suspirando «Estaba muy enfadada con ella, habíamos marcado una cena juntas y una vez más el trabajo le estropeó todo»

«Emma, ¿bebiste esa noche?» preguntó Ruby seria

«Solo un vaso de whisky» respondí encogiéndome de hombros «Pero la causa del accidente fue el rayo, me distraje y cuando volví la vista a la carretera, un camión estaba viniendo hacia mí» Ruby dio un pequeño grito que me hizo reír «Di un volantazo hacia un lado, y el resto ya lo sabes»

«Regina comentó que encontraron un anillo contigo» di una pequeña sonrisa

«Sí, le iba a pedir que renovásemos los votos» Ruby se echó encima de mí

«¡Mentira!» exclamó animada

«Pero nada salió como planeé» Ruby se echó a mi lado «Nuestro matrimonio se estaba enfriando, el trabajo, tanto el mío como de ella, siempre se interponía…yo solo quería hacer algo especial»

«Todavía puedes hacerlo» la morena a mi lado saltó de la cama «¿No?»

«¿Qué estás tramando?» pregunté curiosa

«¿Qué tal si damos un paseo por Nueva York antes de marcharnos?» Ruby preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

* * *

Maletas preparadas, pasajes comprados, me tiré en la cama cansada después de una tarde algo agotadora. Me quedé un momento mirando el techo del cuarto cuando la puerta se abrió y Belle entró con dos copas de vino.

«Tengo que admitir que no quiero que te vayas» me dijo dándome una de las copas

«Sabes que si por mi fuese me quedaría algunos días más» dije apreciando aquel delicioso vino

«Quizás me dé un salto por allí el mes que viene» sonreí «Necesito vacaciones»

«¿Cómo fueron las cosas con Ruby? ¿Intentaste algo?» pregunté curiosa

«Es una chica difícil» reímos «Pero encantadora, lo admito»

«Otro motivo más para que vayas a Storybrooke»

Conversamos durante un buen rato hasta que Belle tuvo que irse al despacho a resolver un pequeño problema. Me tomé un baño rápido y cuando salía del baño, me encontré con Emma hablando por el móvil con Neal.

«Hola Gina» me dijo en cuanto colgó

«¿Cómo fue el paseo?» pregunté mientras buscaba algo cómodo para ponerme, y entonces sentí cómo Emma me abrazaba por detrás.

«Fue divertido» respondió besándome el cuello «¿Y cómo fue tu tarde?»

«Algo cansada» respondí mientras sacaba un vestido rojo muy bonito

«Demasiado corto» dijo Emma cogiendo el vestido «No te vas a poner esto, ¿verdad?»

«¿Por qué no? Solo es un vestido, Emma» dije cogiéndolo otra vez

«¡Es corto!» exclamó cruzando los brazos «Ponte otra cosa, que no sea corto»

«Emma, deja de ser irritante» dije poniéndome el vestido «¿Qué quería Neal de ti?»

«Nada» respondió mirando hacia el techo

«¿Desde cuándo te llama?» pregunté mirándola

«Ponte otra cosa y te respondo, Mills» dijo devolviéndome la mirada, me acerqué a ella e incliné mi cuerpo hacia delante, dejando ver mi escote.

«En tus sueños…» susurré notando cómo Emma miraba fijamente mi escote «No te atrases para cenar»

Sin esperar a que dijera nada, salí del cuarto con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.


	16. Chapter 16

**Conflictos**

Habíamos acabado de llegar a Storybrooke, mi madre nos había ido a buscar. Emma me dijo que necesitaba un tiempo antes de regresar a nuestra casa. Después de un baño bien largo, me puse una ropa cómoda y bajé, encontrándome a mi madre preparando el almuerzo.

Aproveché la situación y me fui a ver algo en la tele. Me serví un poco de sidra de manzana y me senté en el sofá mirando lo que ponían. Era un programa tonto que a veces tenía algunos puntos graciosos, me estaba llevando la copa a los labios cuando el timbre sonó. Me levanté y antes de ir a la puerta, apagué la tele. Cuando abrí la puerta, Daniel tenía una enorme sonrisa en los labios y en las manos un ramo de rosas rojas. Sin decir nada, le indiqué que pasase.

«Supe que habías vuelto, entonces decidí venir a hacerte una visita» dijo rompiendo el silencio

«Muy amable de tu parte» sonreí

«Las he comprado para ti, sé que son tus favoritas» dijo entregándome el ramo

«Gracias» dije aceptando las rosas «¿Quieres quedarte a almorzar?»

«Claro, será un placer» Daniel respondió sonriendo

«Deja que te sirva algo de beber» mi madre apareció en la sala y cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Daniel su expresión cambió, nunca se cayeron bien «Daniel se quedará a comer»

«Ah, ¡qué bien!» dijo ella con sarcasmo «¿Has invitado a tu esposa también?»

«Emma está ocupada, mamá» respondí mientras iba al mini-bar «Ponte cómodo, Daniel»

* * *

Por increíble que parezca, no estaba cansada. Tomé un baño caliente, me arreglé y cuando bajé me encontré a David en la cocina preparando algo. Le dije que iba a salir, pero que volvería para el almuerzo. Hacía calor en Storybrooke y el cielo estaba de un azul muy bonito. Pasé por Granny's para comprar un café, y me encontré con Neal conversando con un muchacho sobre el partido de anoche.

«¡Emma» dijo animado «Muchacha, me dejaste preocupado»

«Venga, tampoco fue para tanto» reímos «¿Cómo estás?»

«Muy bien, ¿y tú?» preguntó mientras bebía de su vaso de zumo

«Algo confusa, me estoy empezando a acordar de cosas» respondí encogiéndome de hombros

«¡Eso es fantástico!» exclamó sonriendo «¿Eso quiere decir que voy a tener que dejar mi puesto?»

«Claro que no, Neal» sonreí tomando la taza de café «Te puedes quedar con el puesto de sheriff»

«¿No pretendes regresar?» dije que no con la cabeza «¿Por qué?»

«No me siento lista para regresar…» suspiré mirando la taza que se encontraba entre mis manos

«Te irás acostumbrándome poco a poco, Emma» me dijo Neal tocándome el hombro «Sé lo que hará que te sientas mejor»

«¿Qué?» pregunté curiosa

«Más tarde va a haber un partido de baloncesto, y necesito a alguien en mi equipo porque un compañero se lesionó una pierna» explicó Neal con una sonrisa divertida en los labios «¿Te apuntas?»

«¿Jugar al baloncesto con ustedes?» pregunté riendo

«Venga, Emma, solo es para divertirnos»

«Está bien, jugaba al baloncesto cuando vivía en Nueva York» él rio dejando el dinero sobre la barra y yo hice lo mismo «¿A qué hora?»

«A las 17:00, en la cancha que hay cerca de la playa» respondió Neal animado «Pero vamos a ir antes a practicar unos tiros»

«Allí estaré» sonreí

* * *

«¿Al baloncesto?» preguntó David mientras ponía la mesa para el almuerzo

«Va a ser divertido» respondí ayudándolo

«No sé, Emma» comentó Mary acercándose «Puede ser peligroso»

«Como si nunca hubiera jugado» dije depositando un beso en su mejilla «Necesito divertirme un poco, toda esta tensión me está volviendo loca»

«Ya que Emma va a salir, podemos hacer lo mismo» dijo David sonriéndole a Mary «¿Qué te parece ir al cine?»

«Eso pareja, aprovechen la tarde solos» dije riendo

«¡Emma!» exclamó Mary «¿Comemos?»

«Vamos» respondimos David y yo al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Mientras almorzábamos, Daniel me contó por encima lo último que había pasado durante el tiempo que había estado fuera. Mi madre permanecía en silencio, solo observando nuestra conversación. Cuando terminamos, Daniel nos ayudó a quitar la mesa, después cogí uno de los vinos más caros que tenía y nos serví.

«Regina, más tarde voy a ver el partido de baloncesto» dijo mi madre fusilando a Daniel

«¿Partido de baloncesto?» pregunté confusa

«Siempre hay uno los fines de semana» respondió ella agarrando la botella de vino «¿Quieres venir?»

«Tengo que arreglar algunos papeles, mamá» respondí mientras la veía salir de la cocina

«Realmente no le gusto» dijo riendo Daniel

«Perdóname por eso» dije avergonzada «Es una mujer difícil»

«Está bien, Gina» él sonrió tocando mi hombro «¿Y cómo fue el viaje?»

«Normal, encontramos a Emma» me limité a contar «Ella está empezando a recordar»

«Eso es genial» dijo él dejando su copa apartada «Entonces, ¿por qué no ha venido a esta casa?»

«Dice que necesita tiempo» me encogí de hombros «¿Más vino?»

«¿Vuestro matrimonio no está yendo muy bien, verdad?» preguntó

«No es eso, es que todo está muy confuso para ella» respondí dándole otra vez la copa llena «Y yo no quiero forzarla a nada»

«Regina, ¿no has esperado demasiado tiempo? Quiero decir, has pasado tres años de tu vida sufriendo, lo sé, porque estuve a tu lado y lo vi todo» mis ojos ardían debido a las lágrimas que insistían en caer «Mira Regina, está situación no te está haciendo bien»

«No lo entiendes, mi amor por ella es mayor» dije secando las lágrimas «La amo de una forma que nadie entiende»

«Pero, ¿te ama ella todavía?» la pregunta de Daniel fue con un puñetazo, apoyé mis manos en el fregadero y comencé a llorar «Disculpa, no quería…»

«Todo bien» dije interrumpiéndolo «Voy a servir el postre»

* * *

Faltaban apenas cinco minutos para las cinco, Neal y sus amigos me explicaban las jugadas que iban a llevar a cabo durante el partido, me estaba calentando cuando vi a Cora aparecer acompañada del Mr. Gold, le sonreí y fui hasta donde estaban.

«Emma, ¿qué haces aquí?» preguntó Cora sorprendida

«Neal me invitó a jugar» respondí animada «Hola, Gold»

«¡Srta. Swan!» dijo educado «Voy a hablar con mi hijo»

«Regina me contó que estás recuperando la memoria» asentí sentándome a su lado «Eso está bien»

«Mi cabeza es un caos» ella rio «¿Por qué no ha venido ella a ver el partido?»

«Trabajo» suspiré moviendo la cabeza negativamente «Emma, si fuese tú, cuidaría de mi esposa»

«¿Por qué?»

«Daniel fue a darle la bienvenida hoy, y ella lo invitó a almorzar» Cora respondió con una expresión desencantada

«¿Qué puedo hacer?» pregunté frustrada y con rabia

«Emma, estáis casadas, os amáis» dijo Cora dándome unos golpecitos en mi hombro «Descúbrelo»

«¡EMMA, EL PARTIDO VA A EMPEZAR!» gritó Neal.

* * *

Estábamos empatados, el sudor picaba, mi respiración estaba jadeante. Neal me pasó la pelota, corrí hacia la canasta, pero un jugador contrario corrió directamente hacia mí, intenté esquivarlo, pero acabó golpeándome. Me quedé algunos minutos en el suelo, mareada, entonces observé que todos estaban a mi alrededor mirándome asustados.

«¡Emma!» escuché gritar a Cora «Quiten de encima, brutos. Emma, ¿estás bien?»

«Sí, sí» respondí sentándome, y entonces sentí algo caliente deslizarse por mi rostro.

«Te has partido la ceja» Neal me dio una botella de agua

«Vamos a curarte eso» dijo Cora, pero en vez de ir con ella, cogí la pelota

«Pero antes, voy a terminar el partido» dije mirando al tipo de que me había derribado.

* * *

Finalmente había acabado con el papeleo, me estiré y después me levanté. Cuando estaba saliendo del despacho, escuché voces, entrecerré los ojos y fui a ver quién era y para mi sorpresa mi madre había llegado acompañada de Neal que ayudaba a Emma a sentarse en el sofá.

«¿Qué está pasando aquí?» pregunté asustando a los tres.

«Bien, yo ya me voy» dijo Neal nervioso «Emma, hasta mañana»

«¿Alguien me puede decir qué está pasando?» me acerqué al sofá al darme cuenta de que a Emma le habían hecho una cura en su rostro «Emma, ¿qué pasó?»

«Me he dado un golpe jugando al baloncesto con los chicos» respondió ella mirándome como si me pidiese disculpa

«¿Te volviste loca?» pregunté enfadándome

«Eso le dije yo» dijo mi madre mientras subía las escaleras

«Fue sin querer» dijo ella mirándome de frente «Si sirve de consuelo, mi equipo ganó»

«No es esa la cuestión» dije apartándome de ella «Podría haber sido peor, ¿lo sabes?»

«¡Pero no lo fue! Regina, solo es un corte» se defendió Emma «Estoy bien»

«¿Por qué diablos has ido a jugar al baloncesto con los chicos?»

«Neal me invitó» después de oír lo que dijo me enfadé mucho, siempre tenía que estar él en medio. Sin decir nada me fui a mi cuarto, pero Emma vino detrás de mí «Ok, ¿puede saberse por qué esa actitud?»

«No me cae bien» respondí irritada «Sencillamente no lo soporto»

«A mí tampoco me cae bien Daniel, pero lo respeto porque es tu amigo» la miré asombrada «Neal es un buen tipo, que solo está intentando ayudarme, en ningún momento me ha faltado el respeto, pues sabe que estoy casada y que amo a mi esposa, al contrario que otras personas»

«¿Qué estás insinuando?» pregunté cruzando los brazos

«Nada, Regina» respondió dejando escapar un largo suspiro de sus labios «Bueno, me voy» Emma dejó mi cuarto. Mi orgullo me decía que la dejara ir, pero mi corazón me decía exactamente lo contrario.

«¡Emma, espera!» dije parándola en mitad de las escaleras «Deja que te mire ese corte»

«Está bien» dijo ella subiendo las escaleras y quedándose cerca de mí, sus manos rodearon mi cintura y no pude dejar de sonreír ante ese acto, comenzamos a besarnos con cierta urgencia. Emma fue guiando mi cuerpo hacia nuestro cuarto y cerró la puerta con el pie «Necesito un baño» dijo rompiendo el beso.

«¿En serio?» pregunté frustrada, Emma rio y volvió a besarme «No tiene gracia»

«Claro que la tiene, te pones sexy…» le di una ligera palmada en el hombro «¿Todavía me queda ropa aquí?»

«Sí, vete al baño y te la llevo»

«¿Eso es una excusa para verme desnuda?» preguntó Emma con sonrisa pícara «Bueno, puedo hacerte un show solo para ti…» se fue acercando y cuando estaba lista para quitarse la camisa, la puerta se abrió y apareció mi madre.

«¡Mamá!»

«Solo quería saber lo que van a querer para cenar» dijo con una sonrisa

«Haz lo que quieras» respondí mientras iba a coger la ropa de Emma «Swan, para el baño, ya»

«Sí, señora» dijo Emma riendo y dirigiéndose al baño.


	17. Chapter 17

**Universe and U**

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente, percibí que estaba sola en la cama, miré al reloj y vi que todavía eran las 07:30 de la mañana. La puerta del baño se abrió lentamente y Emma apareció enrollada en una toalla y con el cabello mojado, hacía tanto tiempo que no presenciaba esa escena.

Continúe observando a Emma cambiarse, una sonrisa boba nacía en mis labios, entonces ella se viró y se quedó mirándome con una mirada tímida.

«Podría quedarme mirándote horas» comenté sentándome en la cama.

«¿Ah sí?» preguntó Emma acercándose a mí, sus labios me tocaron provocándome una ola de sensaciones por todo mi cuerpo, poco a poco el beso se hizo más intenso y más urgente, hasta que ella se distanció «Voy a preparar nuestro desayuno»

«Eso puede esperar» dije atrayéndola para otro beso

«Olvidé lo insaciable que eres» dijo quitándome la parte de arriba del pijama «¿No trabajas hoy?»

«Más tarde» murmuré mientras distribuía pequeños besos por su cuello.

«Óptimo» dijo Emma sacando el resto de prendas.

* * *

Estaba en el despacho resolviendo varias cosas cuando Neal apareció trayéndome el informe. Me di cuenta de que esa sería una buena oportunidad para tener una conversación sería con él y comunicarle que Emma volvería a su cargo.

«Sheriff, tenemos que hablar» dije colocándome mejor en la silla

«¿Sobre?» me preguntó mientras se sentaba

«Bien, sus días en este cargo están llegando a su fin» dije con una pequeña sonrisa

«¿He hecho algo que no le ha agradado?» Neal preguntó serio

«Emma retomará el puesto en breve» él me miró confuso «¿Qué pasa?»

«¿Cambió de idea? Porque ayer mismo Emma me dijo que no volvería» dijo él ajustándose la chaqueta

«¿Eso dijo?» Neal confirmó con la cabeza «Claro que lo dijo»

«Disculpe, pero, ¿usted tiene algo contra mí, Regina?»

«Para usted es Alcaldesa Mills, sheriff» respondí secamente «Puede marcharse»

«Con permiso» y tras decir eso, se marchó

* * *

Con ayuda de David y de Ruby traje todas mis cosas para la mansión, colocamos todo mientras Cora preparaba el almuerzo. Les había contado mi plan a David y a Cora, y por supuesto les había gustado, ahora solo tenía que ponerlo en práctica.

Regina llegó, saludó a todos y me empujó para el cuarto, al cerrar la puerta, noté lo sería que estaba.

«¿Cuándo ve lo ibas a decir?» quebró el silencio

«¿El qué?»

«Que no pretendías regresar a tu antiguo cargo» respondió Regina cruzándose de brazos de forma autoritaria «Me tuve que enterar por Neal»

«Te lo iba a contar ayer, pero estuvimos muy ocupadas» sonreí sentándome en la cama «Disculpa por no haberte informado primero, pero quiero pasar más tiempo contigo y recuperar el tiempo perdido, si es posible»

«¿De verdad?» preguntó ella más calmada, entonces me levanté y fui hacia su dirección, envolviéndola en un abrazo apretado.

«De verdad, mi amor» le susurré depositando un beso en su mejilla «¿Vamos a almorzar?»

«Vamos»

* * *

Todo aconteció con normalidad, charlamos, reímos de algunas cosas, entonces miré a Ruby que me hizo una señal positiva, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Regina. Después del almuerzo, David y Ruby se fueron, y Cora se fue a ver su serie preferida. Al llegar al cuarto me encontré a Regina saliendo del baño, me eché en la cama y me quedé mirándola.

«Gina…» ella no me miró «Amor…»

«Hm»

«¿Qué te parece si tenemos hijos?» ella me miró sorprendida, me senté para mirarla mejor

«¿De verdad?» dije que sí con la cabeza «Emma, ¿me estás diciendo que quieres un hijo?»

«Claro, creo que ya es el momento» entonces Regina se lanzó a mi regazo y me beso «¡Wow!»

«No sabes qué feliz estoy al oír eso» pude notar que sus ojos estaban brillantes, ese siempre fue su sueño «¿Estás segura?»

«Sí, lo estoy, antes estaba algo insegura, pero ahora sé que estoy preparada»

«He esperado tanto por esto» dijo Regina descansando su cabeza en mis hombros

«Cuando estés lista solo tienes que decírmelo» ella alzó la cabeza y me miró durante unos minutos, y entonces una sonrisa nació en sus labios «Por tu expresión va a ser pronto»

«Pero no es tan fácil» confirmé con la cabeza «¿Por dónde empezamos?»

«Vamos a tener que averiguarlo» respondí besándole la cabeza, nos quedamos echadas en silencio disfrutando de la mutua presencia, hasta que mi móvil comenzó a sonar «Un momento, Gina»

Me encontraba tan feliz, primero no me creía que mi sueño de ser madre se estaba empezando a realizar. Cogí mi móvil y tecleé el número de Belle y esperé

* * *

 _«Belle, no te lo vas a creer» le dije tan pronto como atendió_

 _«¿Qué fue?»_

 _«Finalmente voy a realizar mi sueño» respondí animada_

 _«¿Vas a hacer un dueto con Shakira?» preguntó riendo_

 _«Eso todavía no» respondí saltando de la cama «Emma quiere tener hijos»_

 _«¿QUÉ?»_

 _«Eso mismo, me lo acaba de decir» respondí contenta «Estoy que no quepo de felicidad»_

 _«Regina, eso es fantástico» dijo Belle también animada «¿Y cuándo pretendes hacerlo? ¿Vais a optar por la adopción?»_

 _«Todavía no sabemos» respondí viendo que Emma había vuelto al cuarto «Ya vemos»_

 _«Bien, tengo un amigo que es médico, os puede ayudar con eso» sugirió Belle_

 _«Buena idea, voy a hablar con ella»_

 _«Cualquier cosa, llámame, ¿ok? Estoy muy feliz con esta noticia, ahora te dejo, tengo que irme»_

 _«Cuídate»_

 _«Tú también» cortó la llamada._

* * *

Miré a la rubia de mi lado y la besé, volvimos a abrazarnos, Emma me hacía caricias en mis cabellos mientras yo trazaba dibujos aleatorios en su brazo.

«¿Regina?»

«Hm» ella se salió del abrazo «¿Qué pasa?»

«Tengo algo para ti» Emma se levantó y caminó hasta su bolso y vi que sacaba una pequeña caja de terciopelo de él. «Bueno, no tuvimos la oportunidad de celebrar nuestros tres últimos aniversarios de boda, ya que estaba en coma. Nuestro matrimonio, antes del accidente, no iba muy bien, nos distanciamos, peleábamos más, y hacía bastante tiempo que no hacíamos el amor» ella rio agarrando mi mano y sacó mi alianza «El día del accidente había salido antes de la comisaria y había ido a una tienda a comprarte un regalo, escogí el anillo más hermoso y decidí que de esa noche no pasaría»

«Emma, ¿qué…»

«Todavía no he terminado» me interrumpió colocando su dedo en mis labios «En aquella cena yo te iba a hacer una pregunta, pero no tuve la oportunidad» mis ojos se estaban humedeciendo ante cada palabra que Emma decía, entonces abrió la caja dejando ver una alianza y se arrodilló a mi lado, agarrando mi mano «Regina Mills Swan, ¿te gustaría casarte conmigo otra vez?»


	18. Chapter 18

**Never let me go**

Después de decir aquellas palabras, me quedé mirando a mi mujer esperando una respuesta que se eternizaba. Regina me miraba con ojos vidriosos debido a las lágrimas y entonces sencillamente me besó intensamente, mis manos empujaron su cuerpo más hacia mí, y poco después nos separamos.

«Acepto» dijo con la cabeza pegada a la mía. Me moví para coger el anillo y ponérselo en su dedo, ella rio. «Dios mío, es precioso»

«Especialmente para ti, my love» la puerta del cuarto se abrió dejando ver la presencia de Cora que lo había escuchado todo.

«Mamá, me voy a casar de nuevo» comentó Regina saltando de la cama y abrazando a Cora.

«Estoy muy feliz por las dos, cariño»

«Lo sé, mamá» Regina me miró sonriendo «Y tenemos otra noticia»

«¿Cuál?» preguntó Cora curiosa

«Hemos decidido que ya es el momento de llenar esta casa de niños» dije agarrando la mano de Regina

«¡Finalmente!» reímos «¿Y cómo pretendéis hacerlo?»

«Todavía tenemos que hablar sobre eso» respondí «Ahora vamos a centrarnos en la ceremonia»

«Todavía no me lo creo» murmuró Regina, contenta «Tengo que contárselo a Belle y Ruby»

«Ruby ya lo sabe» Regina me miro durante unos minutos «Fue ella quien me ayudó»

«Ya sabía que las dos estabais tramando algo» sonreí echándome en la cama «Voy a llamar a Belle»

Mientras Regina expandía la noticia, me quedé mirando el techo del cuarto pensando en lo afortunada que era por tener a esa mujer en mi vida. Entones mi móvil comenzó a sonar, lo cogí y era Neal.

* * *

 _«Hey, Emma, ¿puedes venir a la comisaria?»_

 _«¿Ha pasado algo?» pregunté curiosa_

 _«Cuando llegues te explico» respondió nervioso_

 _«Ya voy» corté la llamada_

* * *

Me puse algo decente, me arreglé el pelo y como Regina todavía estaba al teléfono con Belle avisé a Cora de que iba a salir, pero que regresaría pronto. Cuando llegué a la comisaria, me encontré a Neal de un lado para otro, nervioso, al verme paró y vino corriendo hacia mí.

«Emma, ya estás aquí»

«¿Qué ha pasado?» pregunté poniéndome nerviosa

«Bueno, lo he encontrado hoy perdido hoy en la entrada del bosque» Neal respondió

«¿A quién?» entonces Neal señaló a un pequeño niño que estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo una revista «¿Ya llamaste a sus padres?»

«Según dice, sus padres han muerto» respondió suspirando «¿Qué hago? Nunca he lidiado con una situación como esta»

«Cálmate, ¿ok? Deja que hable con él» caminé hasta el pequeño que aparentaba tener cinco años más o menos «Hola, ¿todo bien?»

«Todo» dijo un poco asustado

«Soy Emma, ¿tú cómo te llamas?» pregunté sentándome a su lado.

«Adam» respondió mirándome, sus ojos eran de un castaño oscuro que combinaba con su cabello, que lo tenía algo crecido.

«Bonito nombre, Adam» dije tocando su hombro «¿Has comido algo?»

«No» miré a Neal que permanecía de pie «¿Me vas a llevar de vuelta al orfanato»

«¿Te has escapado, Adam?» él bajó la cabeza «¿Por qué has hecho eso?»

«Ellas eran malas conmigo, me pegaban» comenzó a llorar y por impulso lo llevé a mi regazo

«Todo va a ir bien, ¿ok?» dije acariciando su cabello «Ven, vamos a que comas algo»

«Gracias» sonreí al ver sus pequeños ojos brillando

«Neal, mañana hablamos, ¿vale?» pregunté sintiendo como Adam agarraba mi mano.

«Está bien, Emma» dijo él despidiéndose de Adam «Buenas noches»

* * *

De camino a casa, le compré un helado. Ya estaba anocheciendo y hacía un poco de frío. Al llegar, abrí la puerta y pudimos escuchar a Cora cantando una canción latina. Llevé a Adam hasta la cocina y cuando nos vio se sorprendió, dejó de cantar y le expliqué lo que había pasado y la situación actual.

«Entonces, pequeño Adam, ¿tienes hambre?» preguntó Cora haciéndolo reír

«Mucha» respondió él

«¿Qué tal si vas a tomar un baño bien rico y después vienes a ayudarme?»

«¿De verdad puedo ayudar?» preguntó contento

«Claro, querido» respondió Cora sonriendo «Ven conmigo»

«Gracias, Cora» le dije observando cómo subían las escaleras. Cogí un vaso de agua, y fue cundo escuché a Regina rezongar algo, al darme la vuelta la encontré en la puerta de la cocina «Hola, amor»

«¿A dónde fuiste?» preguntó caminando hacia mí «Y ¿por qué mi madre está hablando sola?»

«Estaba con Neal, y bueno…» me senté a la mesa notando su mirada seria «Amor, he traído a alguien conmigo»

«¿A quién, Emma?»

«Esta tarde Neal ha encontrado a un niño perdido, su nombre es Adam» respondí balanceando las piernas nerviosa «No tenía donde quedarse y lo he traído, por lo menos para que pase esta noche»

«Emma, sabes que no es lo correcto» dijo Regina acercándose a mí

«Lo sé, pero cuando me dijo que le pegaban, no supe qué hacer» suspiré «Parece un buen chico»

«Esto es muy serio, ¿de dónde ha venido?» preguntó ella poniendo sus manos en mis muslos

«Todavía no le he preguntado» respondí atrayéndola más hacia mí «Mañana lo resolvemos, ¿bien?»

«Muy bien» nos besamos y cuando la situación se estaba empezando a calentar, oímos voces acercándose. Cora y Adam aparecieron en la cocina «Entonces, pequeño, ¿baño tomado?»

«¡Sí!» él sonrió, miré a Regina que tenía una sonrisa en los labios, entonces ella se acercó al niño y se agachó

«Hola Adam, ni nombre es Regina» dijo ella

«Eres muy bonita» reímos

«Siéntete como en tu casa, ¿ok? Vamos a cuidar de ti» dijo ella revolviendo su pelo

«Vamos a preparar la cena» dijo Cora

* * *

«Emma, es tan mono» dijo Regina con una sonrisa boba

«Lo sé, mi amor»

«¿Qué va a pasar ahora?» preguntó preocupada

«Me voy a encargar de eso, si están teniendo lugar malos tratos en ese orfanato, habrá que denunciar» respondí arrastrándola hasta el cuarto «Relájate, linda mía»

«¿Será esto una señal?»

«¿Señal?» pregunté riendo

«Sí, Emma, decidimos finalmente tener hijos y Adam aparece» habló Regina poniéndose el pijama

«¿Estás pensando en…» ella afirmó animadamente «Gina, vamos con calma, ¿ok? Primero vamos a conocer algo más de la historia de ese chico»

«¿Vas a decir que no has pensado lo mismo que yo?» dijo acercándose seductoramente

«En este momento estoy pensando en otra cosa» respondí empujándola hacia mí

«¿En qué, eh?»

«En ti desnuda en nuestra cama» respondí susurrando en su oído, haciendo que se estremeciera

«¡Emma Swan!» exclamó con voz ronca

«Creo que debemos celebrar, ¿no? Hoy ha sido un día especial» comencé a distribuir besos por su cuello provocándole gemidos «¿Qué piensas de eso?»

«Cierra la boca y haz lo tuyo» respondió Regina tirándome en la cama y poniéndose encima de mí.


	19. Chapter 19

**Un amor, un lugar**

Abrí los ojos lentamente, acostumbrándome a la claridad del cuarto, moví un poco mi cuerpo y miré a un lado encontrándome a Emma completamente dormida. Salí de la cama sin hacer ruido y me fui a tomar un baño, esa noche había sido movidita. Hoy sería el día específico para empezar con los preparativos de la boda, quería una fiesta para invitar a todos en la ciudad, pero sabía que Emma no iba a estar de acuerdo, como la primera vez.

Salí del baño, me cambié de ropa y vi que Emma aún dormía. Me sonreí a mí misma y dejé el cuarto sin hacer ruido. Al llegar a la planta de abajo, encontré a Adam viendo dibujos en la tele y parecía contento. Me acerqué y me senté a su lado, él me sonrió dulcemente, lo que hizo henchirse a mi corazón.

«Buenos días, querido» dije besándolo en lo alto de su cabeza «¿Dormiste bien?»

«Buenos días, sí, dormí» respondió educadamente «¿La señora durmió bien?»

«Adam, puedes tratarme de tú» él rio «Y sí, dormí bien»

«Entonces, ¿cómo queda mi situación?» preguntó ansioso «¿Voy a regresar a aquel orfanato?»

«Si dependiese de mí, no regresarías a aquel lugar» respondí abrazándolo, él se acurrucó en mi regazo «¿No tienes a nadie?»

«No, mis padres murieron en un accidente de coche cuando yo tenía dos años»

«Lo siento mucho, cariño» susurré acariciando sus cabellos «¿Alguien ha intentado adoptarte?»

«Sí, dos parejas realmente» él se separó un poco para mirarme «Pero dijeron que era muy mayor»

«¿Cuántos años tienes?»

«Tengo siete» sonreí tocando la punta de su nariz

«Ya eres un muchachito» dije bromeando con él «¿Qué te parece si después del desayuno vamos de compras?»

«¿Cómo en las películas?» Adam preguntó animándose

«¡Exactamente!»

«Me apunto, mamá» me abrazó y solo entonces me di cuenta de que me había llamado mamá «Perdona, es que…»

«Todo bien, cariño» sonreí acariciando su rostro «¿Vamos a preparar el desayuno?»

«Vamos»

* * *

Para ser sincera, me había encantado que me hubiera llamado mamá, eso me dejó todavía más motivada, preparamos el desayuno, y mi madre apareció acompañada de Emma en la cocina. Adam las abrazó a las dos y volvió a hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

«Buenos días, amor» me dijo Emma besando mi mejilla

«Buenos días, bella durmiente» sonreí

«Tiene un buen olor» dijo mi madre bromeando con Adam

«Pues sí» comenté cogiendo los vasos «Emma, ¿me ayudas?»

«Claro» respondió dándome un rápido piquito

El desayuno fue animado, hablamos, reímos y Adam nos contó un poco más sobre cómo era su vida en el orfanato. Miré rápidamente para la rubia a mi lado que mantenía su mirada fija en el plato.

«Después del desayuno vamos de compras» dije cambiando de tema

«¿Puedo ir también?» preguntó mi madre mientras daba un sorbo a su zumo

«Claro, porque voy a necesitar tu ayuda» respondí contenta

«¿Vienes con nosotros, Emma?» pregunto Adam

«Tengo cosas que resolver, pequeño» respondió levantándose de la mesa, sabía que algo le pasaba «Bueno, tengo que irme»

«¡Emma, espera!» la seguí hasta la sala «¿Qué está pasando?»

«Voy a pasar por el hospital y después voy a ver a Neal para resolver esto»

«¿Cómo que vas al hospital?» pregunté cruzando los brazos

«Tengo que hacerme unos exámenes, solo eso» respondió poniéndose la chaqueta «Te veo más tarde»

«¿Y no pensaste que era importante hablar conmigo de eso?»

«Regina, iba a hablar contigo, pero pasó todo esto y no he tenido tiempo» dijo Emma acercándose «Vete y disfruta de tu día de compras»

«Cualquier cosa, llámame, ¿ok?»

«Tú también» me dio un beso rápido y se separó «Te amo»

«Yo te amo más»

* * *

En cuanto llegué al hospital, el Dr. Whale me atendió, conversamos un poco y después empezamos con los exámenes. Fueron las dos horas más largas de mi vida, me estaba desesperando en aquella sala de espera. Me tomé casi cinco tazas de café, pero los resultados no llegaban.

«¿Emma Swan?»

«¡Soy yo!» me levanté caminando hasta la enfermera

«El Dr. Whale la espera» sonrió

«Gracias» en cuanto entré en su consulta, el Dr. Whale me pidió que me sentara, y así lo hice. Los nervios estaban empezando a apoderarse de mí «¿Y?»

«Sus exámenes están todos Ok» respondió calmadamente «Pero tengo que hacerle una observación»

«¿Cuál?»

«Evite el estrés durante unos meses, hace muy poco tiempo que ha recuperado la memoria»

«¿Hay algún riesgo de que la vuelva a perder?»

«Riesgo siempre hay, por eso hay que estar siempre alerta, Emma» dijo Whale con cautela

«Entiendo, ¿y hay algún remedio para el dolor de cabeza? A veces siento unos muy intensos»

«Te voy a recetar esto» dijo cogiendo un talonario de recetas «Cualquier cosa solo tiene que llamarme»

«Gracias otra vez, Dr. Whale»

En cuanto dejé el hospital, me dirigí a la comisaria, necesitaba resolver lo de Adam. Cuando llegué, encontré a Neal hablando por teléfono. Me senté en el sofá y esperé a que terminara. Entonces vino a sentarse a mi lado.

«Ahora mismo estaba hablando con la directora del orfanato» dijo Neal cansado

«¿Qué ha dicho?» pregunté curiosa

«Lo negó todo, evidentemente» puse los ojos en blanco «Tendré que llevar a Adam de vuelta hoy»

«¿Por qué?»

«Porque es lo correcto, Emma» respondió levantándose «¿Dónde está?»

«Con Regina, de compras» Neal rio «Realmente no sé si es lo correcto devolverlo a ese orfanato» me levanté poniendo la mano en la cintura, y Neal hizo el mismo gesto «¿Dónde está ese lugar?»

«En Boston, ¿por qué?»

«Vamos a resolver esto»

«Emma, ¿qué vas a hacer?»

«Solo ven conmigo» dije sonriendo.

* * *

Después de una larga mañana de compras y viendo cosas para la boda, volvimos a casa satisfechos. Adam y mi madre se fueron a guardar las cosas y yo aproveché para hacer un almuerzo especial. Estaba tan distraída que no me di cuenta cuando Emma apareció en la cocina, nos besamos y solo por sus facciones ví que algo pasaba.

«Gina, tengo que ir a Boston con Neal» dijo Emma yendo directo al asunto

«¿Qué vas a hacer en Boston?»

«Resolver el asunto de Adam» respondió cruzándose de brazos

«¡Él es el sheriff, que vaya solo!» exclamé irritada

«Regina, no es el momento para peleas tontas, ¿ok? Estoy yendo para resolver esto de una vez por todas» Emma dijo irritada «Neal tenía que llevar al chico hoy al orfanato, pero gracias a mí no lo va a hacer»

«¿Y por qué no?»

«Porque quiero estar segura de cómo es ese orfanato»

«Está bien, Emma» dije queriendo terminar esa discusión «¿Cuándo vuelves?»

«Tal vez esta noche o mañana por la mañana» respondió Emma acercándose a mí «Cuídate, ¿ok?»

«Tú también» nos besamos «¡Ah! ¿Y cómo te fue en el hospital?»

«Todo bien, estoy perfecta» respondió cogiendo sus cosas «Te amo»

«Yo también te amo»


	20. Chapter 20

**Lego House**

El viaje hasta Boston fue muy largo, quería resolver todo pronto para estar libre. Neal estacionó frente al orfanato, salimos del coche con nuestras cosas y nos dirigimos a la entrada. El lugar estaba bien organizado, el edificio era antiguo y rústico, algunos niños jugaban en el jardín bajo supervisión de una de las trabajadoras. Subimos algunos escalones y nos dirigimos al despacho de la dirección del orfanato y allí nos encontramos con tres parejas.

Esperamos alrededor de una hora hasta que llegó nuestro turno. Entramos en el despacho, y vimos a una mujer que estaba guardando unos papeles. Nos sentamos y cuando era se giró, sonrió amigablemente y se presentó.

«Hola, soy Helena, ¿qué puedo hacer por ustedes?» ella sonrió educada

«Soy Neal, llamé antes para informar de Adam» respondió Neal

«Ah, sí, Adam…» dijo ella forzando una sonrisa «¿Dónde está?»

«En mi casa» respondí captando su atención

«Pero he sido clara con el sheriff» dijo Helena cruzando las piernas «Está bajo nuestra responsabilidad»

«Eso lo sabemos, discúlpeme» dijo Neal avergonzado

«Bueno, voy a ir al grano» dije mirándolos a los dos «Lo quiero adoptar»

«¿De verdad?» preguntó Helena sorprendida «La mayoría de las parejas prefieren niños pequeños»

«Mi esposa y yo nos hemos enamorado de él, a pesar de estar en nuestras vidas desde hace muy poco»

«Emma, ¿estás segura?» me preguntó Neal mirándome sorprendido

«Sí. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que tenemos que hacer?»

«Bien, podemos dar entrada a los papeles hoy mismo» Helena se levantó y solo entonces vi lo corto que era su vestido «Esto puede tardar tres o cuatro días»

«Muy bien» asentí cogiendo mi móvil y dándome cuenta de que no había señal.

«¿Aceptarían cenar conmigo? Así podríamos hablar mejor del asunto»

«Por mí todo bien» Neal sonrío

«Bien»

* * *

Después del almuerzo, fuimos a ver una película. Adam se sentó a mi lado mientras mi madre estaba en el otro sofá. Solo faltaba Emma para compartir ese momento. Después de la película, fui a mi despacho a terminar algunos informes que tenía que entregar en la próxima reunión. Mi móvil empezó a sonar, era Emma.

 _«Hola, amor, ¿cómo van las cosas por ahí?» pregunté quitándome las gafas_

 _«Van bien, ¿y por ahí?»_

 _«Normal» respondí escuchando la voz de Neal «¿Dónde estáis?»_

 _«En el hotel, vamos a tener que quedarnos unos días» dijo Emma_

 _«¿Cómo, Emma? ¿No ibas a regresar hoy o mañana?» pregunté mientras me levantaba_

 _«Tenemos que resolver unas cosas aquí» respondió_

 _«Emma, ¿qué me estás escondiendo?»_

 _«Gina, he comenzado los trámites de adopción» abrí los ojos de par en par «No te lo conté porque quería darte una sorpresa»_

 _«Emma, deberías habérmelo contado» le reclamé pasándome la mano por el pelo «Somos una pareja»_

 _«Ya lo sé, pero quería darte una sorpresa» Emma se defendió_

 _«Estoy yendo para allá» corté la llamada._

Salí del despacho sintiendo cómo mi cabeza comenzaba a dolerme. Emma no debería haberme escondido eso. Entiendo que quisiera darme una sorpresa, pero aun así, somos una pareja y esa decisión tenemos que tomarla juntas.

«¿Ha pasado algo?» mi madre preguntó entrando en el cuarto «¿Sales de viaje?»

«Voy a reunirme con Emma en Boston, cuida de Adam» respondí sacando mi ropa

«Está bien, pero ¿ha pasado algo?»

«Emma ha empezado con los trámites de adopción y no me dijo nada» respondí mirando para mi madre que sonrió «No debería haber hecho eso»

«Me lo comentó a mí por la mañana» dijo mi madre «No te enfades con ella»

«Lo único que no quiero es quedar apartada de esto» suspiré cerrando la maleta «Cuida de todo, ¿ok?»

«Tranquila, cariño»

* * *

Llovía ligeramente en Boston. Bajé a la recepción del hotel y me encontré con Regina que, al ver a Neal a mi lado, puso los ojos en blanco. Se saludaron y cuando fue mi turno, me dio un beso en la mejilla.

«Sheriff, ya puede volver» dijo mirando a Neal y sonrió con desdén «La ciudad le necesita»

«Igual que la necesita a usted» le devolvió Neal, lo que la puso furiosa, suspiré profundamente sintiendo que mi cabeza comenzaba a dolerme.

«Voy a cambiar el cuarto» dije mientras caminaba hacia la recepción. El cambio fue rápido, y cuando volví solo vi a Regina, que además estaba furiosa «Cambio hecho, cuarto 405»

«Genial» dijo cogiendo las llaves de mi mano, el trayecto hasta el cuarto se hizo en silencio. Sé que hablar con ella ahora no serviría de nada y acabaríamos discutiendo «¿Por qué no me lo contaste?»

«Ya te dije que quería darte una sorpresa» respondí cogiendo la maleta «No era necesario que vinieras»

«Es una decisión que deberíamos tomar juntas» dijo Regina entrando en el cuarto «Joder, Emma, estamos casadas»

«Ya lo sé, Regina» suspiré sintiendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza «Disculpa, ha sido un error»

«Ya pasó» dijo ella abrazándome, nos quedamos así algunos minutos hasta que me acorde de la cena con Helena «Algo te incomoda»

«He marcado una cena con Helena, la directora del orfanato para resolver esto y Neal viene conmigo»

«¿Por qué tiene que estar él en todo? Yo soy tu mujer»

«Regina, cálmate, ¿ok? Él me está ayudando en el caso de Adam» respondí abrazándola de nuevo «Y va a estar muy bien si tú también vienes porque al final tú eres mi mujer»

«Voy, pero con una condición» dijo abriendo botón a botón mi blusa

«¿Qué condición?» pregunté bajando la cremallera de su vestido

«Quiero una gran fiesta en nuestra boda» respondió sacándome la blusa y después abrió el botón de mis pantalones. Regina sabía bien cómo pedir algo para no recibir un no «Entonces, ¿qué va a ser?»

«Acepto esa condición» ella sonrió, entonces me tiró en la cama, poniéndose encima de mí, comenzamos a besarnos intensamente, le quité su vestido, dejándola solo en ropa interior «Adoro esta lencería, una pena que tenga que quitártela»

«Entonces, hazlo, mi amor» dijo Regina provocativa

«Con mucho placer»

* * *

Bajamos para reunirnos con el idiota de Neal después de la tarde maravillosa con mi esposa, aguantarlo no me pondría nerviosa. El restaurante no tenía mucha decoración, pero era acogedor, cuando vimos a tal Helena, fuimos presentadas y nos sentamos en una mesa.

«Entonces, ¿quieren adoptar a Adam?» preguntó antes de tomar un sorbo de vino

«Sí, queremos» respondió Emma agarrando mi mano

«¿Algún problema?» pregunté impaciente

«No, ninguno» sonrió «Bien, el proceso de adopción ya lo conocen, ¿no? Una asistente social las visitará solo para comprobar todo»

«Muy bien» Emma me miró y sonrió

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, hablamos un poco y hasta Neal no estuvo tan mal. Decidimos alargar un poco la noche, Emma y yo nos fuimos a ver una película, mientras Neal acompañaba a Helena a su casa.

«Creo que será mejor que llame a mi abogado» dije cuando llegamos al cine

«Va a ser mejor» nos besamos «Hum…Todavía tenemos la boda»

«Es verdad, la boda» reímos «La gran fiesta está garantizada, falta el resto»

«Resolvemos eso cuando regresemos, ¿ok? Todavía no he hablado con Mary y David»

«Creo que ya lo saben» dije cogiendo las palomitas «Pero ahora vamos a disfrutar del cine»

«Siempre he querido hacer el amor en el baño del centro comercial» susurró Emma en mi oído» ¿Me concedes ese sueño?»

«Hasta el final de la película no te contesto» ella sonrió, entonces entramos en la sala.


	21. Chapter 21

**Family**

 **Una semana después**

Todo estaba yendo perfectamente, el juez nos había concedido la custodia provisional de Adam, cosa que nos llenó de alegría. Comenzamos la reforma del cuarto de invitados y también compramos varias cosas para él. Ver la felicidad en el rostro de Regina me dejaba feliz. Pronto renovaríamos nuestros votos y haríamos un viaje, tal vez a Portugal.

Mary y Ruby me estaban ayudando con los preparativos de la fiesta. Decidimos hacerla en el jardín de nuestra casa, ya que era mejor y porque Regina lo quiso. Era temprano cuando decidí caminar un poco, el día estaba nublado y frío, corrí por la arena de la playa y me encontré con Neal que hacía lo mismo.

«Hola, Emma, buenos días» dijo sonriendo

«Buenos días, Neal»

«¿Cómo va todo?» pregunto respirando jadeante

«Un jaleo» reímos «Estamos ansiosas por la audiencia de la semana que viene»

«El juez os dará la custodia permanente sin ninguna duda» dijo él parando para respirar

«¿Todo bien?» pregunté, acercándome a él

«Sí, es que no estoy acostumbrado a correr mucho» respondió Neal riendo

Al dejar la playa, fuimos a Granny's a tomar un café, conversamos un rato más hasta que comenzó a llover fuerte, corrí hasta la mansión, pero no sirvió de mucho, acabé completamente mojada. Cuando subí al cuarto, encontré a Regina cambiándose de ropa, le di un beso rápido y me fui a tomar un baño caliente. Algunos minutos después, al salir me puse ropa cómoda y me sequé el pelo.

«Hola Emma» escuché que me llamaba Adam

«Hola pequeño, ¿dormiste bien?» pregunté sonriéndole

«Sí» dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa

«Ponte cómodo» entonces él entró y se sentó en la cama «¿Pasó algo?»

«No, solo quería agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí» dijo Adam avergonzado

«Ahora formas parte de la familia, pequeño» nos abrazamos por unos minutos «¿Te apuntas más tarde a ir a jugar a videojuegos?»

«¡Claro!» exclamó animado

Bajamos y nos dirigimos a la cocina donde encontramos a Regina y a Cora preparando el desayuno, me acerqué a Regina abrazándola por detrás.

«Buenos días» le susurré y le besé su cuello

«Emma» dijo ella intentando parecer fría, pero fue en vano «¿Tienes que hacer eso?»

«¿El qué?» pregunté sonriendo

«Estar provocándome» dijo Regina dándome una ligera palmada en el brazo

«¿Acaso vas a decir que no te gusta?» pregunté recibiendo otra palmada

«Eso no tiene nada que ver» respondió dándome un rápido piquito.

La mañana pasó rápido, terminamos de arreglar el cuarto de Adam mientras Regina había salido con él, con Mary y Ruby para ver algunas cosas para la ceremonia. Estaba terminando de pintar una de las paredes cuando el timbre sonó abajo. Bajé prácticamente corriendo y cuando abrí me encontré con la asistente social.

«Buenos días» dijo ella educadamente

«Buenos días, entre, por favor» dije dejándola pasar

«Gracias. Bien, usted debe ser Emma Swan» dijo ella sonriendo por primera vez.

«Esa soy yo» entonces apareció Cora en el salón «Y esta es mi suegra»

«Cora Mills» dijo ella saludando a la mujer «¿Ha pasado algo?»

«Digamos que sí» dijo la asistente social aún sonriendo «Bien, el juez evaluó el caso y confirmó que no sería necesario una segunda audiencia»

«¿Por qué no?» pregunté nerviosa

«Porque ya ha decidido» miré a Cora, nerviosa «Y bien, vio que Adama está feliz con ustedes»

«¿Eso quiere decir que se va a quedar con nosotras?» pregunté dando un paso hacia ella

«Sí, la custodia es vuestra» en el momento en que terminó de decir eso, corrí hacia ella y la abracé haciéndola reír por ese gesto.

«¿De verdad?» preguntó Cora con los ojos vidriosos

«Por supuesto que sí» dijo ella riendo

La asistente social nos explicó algunas cosas más, y después se marchó. Llamé varias veces a Regina, pero no lo cogía, entonces decidí esperar. Cuando llegó, ya era casi la hora del almuerzo. Ruby, Mary y David vinieron, y también aproveché para llamar a Neal, ya que se había convertido en un gran amigo.

«¿Por qué está él aquí?» preguntó Regina en cuando Neal llegó

«Tiene que estar aquí» respondí sonriendo «A fin de cuentas, es mi amigo» todos se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a servirse. Miré para Cora, que sonrió en respuesta «Gente, ¡atención!»

«¿Qué pasa, Emma?» preguntó Regina curiosa

«Bien, es un placer teneros a todos aquí en ese momento maravilloso» dije sonriendo «Esta mañana recibí una noticia que me ha puesto contenta»

«Deja el suspense y suéltalo ya» dijo Ruby

«El juez canceló la audiencia» todos se sorprendieron, entonces les pedí a Regina y a Adam que se levantasen «Mi amor, nos ha concedido la custodia permanente de Adam»

«Emma, ¿de verdad?» preguntó ella con ojos llorosos

«¿Eso qué quiere decir?» preguntó Adam confuso

«Eso quiere decir que ahora eres nuestro hijo» alargó sus labios en la mayor de las sonrisas y nos abrazó

El resto del almuerzo fue animado, y con ayuda de los muchachos terminamos de pintar el cuarto. Cuando todo terminó, llevé a Adam junto con Regina al salón de videojuegos donde nos quedamos hasta el anochecer.

«Ya escogí el vestido» dijo Regina captando mi mirada

«Apuesto a que es hermoso»

«Es perfecto» ella sonrió «¿Cuándo vas a escoger el tuyo?»

«Tu madre me está ayudando con eso» respondí abrazándola «¿Puedo hacer una reserva en un hotel de Portugal?»

«¿Qué tal si vamos para Disney?» sabía muy bien a dónde quería ella llegar.

«Mi amor, podemos ir a Disney después de nuestra luna de miel» respondí acariciando su rostro «Necesito un tiempo a solas con mi esposa»

«Está bien, estoy de acuerdo» nos dimos un rápido beso, y entonces Adam se acercó.

«¿No venís a jugar?» preguntó contento

«Claro que sí» dije empujando a Regina, que se rio «Después podemos tomarnos un helado»

«¿Podemos?» preguntó él con los ojos brillantes

«Podemos, sí, cariño» Regina besó su cabeza «Pero ahora vamos a jugar»


	22. Chapter 22

**Please be mine**

Los preparativos para la ceremonia de renovación de votos estaban yendo muy bien, ya habíamos fijado la fecha y sería dentro de tres semanas. Todos en la ciudad habían sido invitados, la fiesta sería en el jardín de la mansión y no tuvimos dificultad en encontrar a alguien para oficiar la ceremonia, todo estaba yendo a pedir de boca. Era viernes, estaba terminando algunos papeles en la alcaldía cuando Ruby apareció invitándome a salir. Cuando Emma estaba en coma, solíamos salir los viernes para relajarnos un poco, la verdad es que se volvió nuestra rutina.

Cogí mis cosas y salimos del ayuntamiento. Ruby se había vuelto una gran amiga durante esos últimos años. Caminamos hasta el restaurante de su abuela quien nos recibió y nos pusimos a hablar sobre la boda. Las horas fueron pasando, y cuando me di cuenta de que ya habían pasado de las siete, cogí el móvil y había innumerables llamadas y mensajes de Emma.

Al llegar a la mansión y abrir la puerta, Adam vino corriendo hacia mí y me abrazó, durante los últimos días había pasado varias veces y siempre me hacía sonreír.

«Buenas noches, pequeño» dije besando su cabeza

«Buenas noches, mamá» dijo Adam besándome en la mejilla «¿Por qué tardaste tanto?»

«Estaba charlando con una amiga» respondí caminando hasta la sala donde me encontré a mi madre y a Gold viendo una película «Mamá, Gold»

«Hola Regina» dijo Gold educadamente

«Emma está loca buscándote» me avisó mi madre sin desviar la mirada de la pantalla

«Voy a hablar con ella» dije caminando hacia las escaleras, cuando abrí la puerta del cuarto me encontré a Emma tirada en la cama, jugueteando con el móvil «Buenas noches, baby»

«¿Por qué has tardado tanto?» me preguntó dejando a un lado el teléfono

«Me quedé charlando con Granny y Ruby, perdona» nos dimos un rápido beso «¿Qué tal tu día?»

«Cansado, pero terminé mi lista» sonrió victoriosa

«¿En serio?» dije sin creerlo «¿Cómo has terminado todos los ítems de esa lista?»

«Gold y Neal me ayudaron» respondió guiñándome un ojo «Así no fue tan difícil»

«Eso es trampa» Emma me atrajo hacia ella abrazándome «Debería mandarte que lo hagas todo de nuevo»

«No seas mala» susurró deslizando su mano por mi cuerpo, provocándome escalofríos

«Sabes que me gusta ser mala» dije sentándome en su regazo, sus manos se deslizaban por mi cuerpo, excitándome, sus labios tocaron los míos con urgencia «Hm…la puerta…alguien…»

«¡Shhhh!» Emma descendió sus besos por mi cuello haciéndome cerrar los ojos, y rápidamente me vi sin el vestido que llevaba «¡Qué hermosa eres, mi amor!»

«Tú todavía estás con ropa, eso no es justo» ella sonrió

«Pues no se hable más» entonces se puso de pie en la cama «Este espectáculo es un aperitivo de lo que te voy a hacer en nuestra segunda luna de miel» entonces Emma comenzó a moverse sensualmente y fue quitándose, poco a poco, cada pieza de ropa que llevaba y la tiraba hacia mí.

«Baby, me estás excitando todavía más» dije mordiéndome el labio inferior, Emma continuó moviéndose y se fue aproximando a mí y cuando iba a acercarme, ella se apartaba con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios «¿En serio?»

«¿Quieres tocarme, amor?» preguntó Emma con voz seductora volviendo a acercarse a mí, con un rápido movimiento la empuje quedando yo encima «Eso no vale»

«Ah, sí vale» dije acariciando sus pechos «¡Y cómo vale, mi amor!»

«Eres mala» gimió

«Eso ya lo sé, baby» dije sonriendo.

* * *

«Al fin bajan» dijo mi madre mientras pagaba al chico de la pizza

«Solo estábamos hablando» dijo Emma intentando no reír

«Claro que estaban» exhibió una pequeña sonrisa «Escuché todo desde aquí abajo, ¿lo sabían?»

«¿De verdad?» pregunté mirando a Emma que no paraba de reír

«Sí, suerte para las dos que Adam ha salido a tomar un helado con Neal»

«Vamos a tener más cuidado la próxima vez» dijo Emma robando un trozo de pizza de las manos de mi madre, que protestó «Mi preferida»

«Suelta eso, es mío, Swan» gritó mi madre

El resto de la noche transcurrió tranquila. Vimos una película que ponían en la tele y cuando Adam llegó, se unió a nosotras, y nos quedamos ahí el resto de la noche. Sin darme cuenta, acabé dormitando en el sofá, al despertarme me di cuenta de que la tele ya había sido apagada, y entonces vi a Emma bajando las escaleras.

«Acabé de meter a Adam en la cama, e iba a hacer lo mismo contigo» dijo sentándose a mi lado

«Entonces, hazlo, porque estoy sin energía» reímos

«¿De verdad? Pensé que íbamos a tener un segundo tiempo » dijo Emma poniendo morritos

«¿No te cansas nunca?» pregunté riendo

«De ninguna manera, eres demasiado buena» respondió Emma con una maliciosa sonrisa, entonces me acerqué a ella, haciendo que se acostara en el sofá «¿Aquí?»

«¿Por qué no? ¿Miedo?» pregunté mientras iba dejando besos a lo largo de su cuello.

«Claro…que no» dijo con voz débil

«Óptimo…»

* * *

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con dolor de espalda, al intentar virarme, sentí que algo, o mejor alguien, me lo impedía. Al mirar, encontré a Regina dormida en mis brazos, una sonrisa boba nación en mis labios al recordar la víspera.

«Por favor, no me digáis que habéis tenido sexo en el sofá» escuché la voz de Cora.

«Buenos días, Cora» di una pequeña sonrisa «Habla bajo, Regina todavía duerme»

«¡REGINA MILLS!» gritó Cora haciendo que la morena saltara de mis brazos

«¡Por Dios, mamá!» exclamó Regina, somnolienta

«Las dos, pónganse la ropa, tiene a un niño en casa» dijo Cora tirándonos mi blusa y la de Regina «Y solo por saber, ¿no habéis hecho nada en el sofá, no?»

«Bueno…» dijo Regina

«¡Dios mío!» dijo Cora poniendo cara de asco «Voy a mandar cambiar el sofá»

«¿Cuál, Cora?» dije riendo

«¿Sabéis qué? Voy a preparar el desayuno» y tras eso dejó la sala

Nos pusimos la ropa y estábamos recogiendo el desastre de la sala cuando Adam bajó saltando por las escaleras.

«Buenos días, ma, mamá» dijo besando a Regina y después a mí

«¿Has dormido bien, cariño?» preguntó Regina dándole una sonrisa

«Sí, ¿y vosotras?»

«Vamos a decir que no, pequeño» respondí guiñándole un ojo a la morena que estaba a mi lado

«¿Por qué no, ma?» preguntó, curioso

«Tu madre y yo nos quedamos hablando hasta tarde» respondí aguantando la risa

«Emma, no necesita saber eso» dijo Regina sonriendo ligeramente

«¿Por qué no?» preguntó Adam, todavía más curioso

«¡El desayuno está listo!» gritó Cora

«Después te explico, pequeño» dije despeinándolo «Ahora vamos a comer»

* * *

Las horas pasaron deprisa. Como era sábado, decidimos salir a dar un paseo, fuimos a la playa porque Adam nunca había estado en una, y fue muy divertido. Saqué algunas fotos para ponerlas en el álbum familiar que estoy haciendo.

Cuando estábamos dejando la playa, nos encontramos a David y Mary que nos acompañaron hasta la mansión, y se quedaron para el almuerzo. Todo estaba yendo bien, y lo más importante: tenía a la mujer que amaba a mi lado y una linda familia.

«¿En qué piensas?» escuché a Regina preguntar

«En la suerte que tengo» respondí sonriéndole «Te amo mucho, Regina»

«Lo sé» dijo guiñándome un ojo «Yo también te amo mucho»

«¿Prométeme que siempre vas a estar a mi lado? Pase lo que pase»

«Creo que eso ya lo demostré cuando estuviste en coma, baby» respondió apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro «No me voy a ningún lado»

«Confieso que tengo miedo de perder otra vez la memoria» Regina agarró mi rostro con delicadeza «Whale dice que eso puede pasar»

«Mi amor, no te preocupes con eso, ¿ok?» hice un ligero asentimiento «Y si acaso eso sucede, te voy a recordar todos los días cuánto te amo»


	23. Chapter 23

**We like the party**

Mañana sería el día grande. La mansión era una locura, el vaivén de personas entrando y saliendo me estaba poniendo nerviosa, Belle había llegado el día anterior y junto con Ruby y Mary me estaba ayudando con los preparativos de la ceremonia, ya que Emma, mi madre y David se encargaban de los preparativos de la fiesta. Ruby, entonces, surgió con la idea de hacer una especie de despedida de soltera, y no pude decir que no, ya que insistieron tanto.

Entre descanso y descanso, Emma venía a verme y traía Adam con ella. Aproveché para contarle lo de la pequeña fiesta que Ruby había organizado, y entonces me dijo que también David había organizado una reunión para celebrar la renovación de los votos. Las horas fueron pasando y todo estaba yendo muy bien, hasta que Belle me contó que Laura había venido con ella, pero me tranquilizó al decirme que había venido por negocios y que había regresado a Nueva York esa mañana.

Al anochecer, Emma pasó por casa para recoger sus cosas, ya que se cambiaría en el apartamento de Mary, yo había terminado de bañar a Adam cuando ella entró en el cuarto y me abrazó desde atrás.

«No voy a conseguir dormir sin ti» me susurró

«Yo mucho menos» le dije poniéndome de frente «¿Nerviosa por lo de mañana?»

«¡Mucho!»

«¿Quieres echarte atrás?» pregunté rozando sus labios con los míos

«Jamás» respondió besándome «Cualquier cosa, llámame»

«Mira a ver si no la montas mucho» ella sonrió

«Tú también» entonces salió del cuarto.

Después de que Emma hubo salido de la habitación, me metí en el cuarto de baño para bañarme, ya que dentro de poco tendría que estar en Granny's. Media hora después, me había acabado de arreglar, Belle apareció en mi cuarto, cogí mi bolso y bajamos a la sala y nos encontramos a mi madre dándole las últimas instrucciones a la niñera que cuidaría de Adam.

«Dime que en esta fiesta vamos a divertirnos» dijo mi madre cogiendo su bolso

«Solo es una reunión, nada más» dije dándome cuenta de la sonrisa atravesada de Belle «Solo es una reunión, ¿no?»

«Te va a encantar» dijo riendo.

* * *

Cuando llegué al apartamento, Mary estaba saliendo completamente arreglada, dejando a David con algo de celos. Deje mis cosas en el cuarto y me fui a tomar un baño escuchando a David gritar que saldríamos en media hora. Me puse una ropa cómoda y antes de bajar, llamé a la mansión para saber cómo estaba Adam.

«¿Estás lista?» preguntó David apareciendo en la puerta

«Sí» dije cogiendo mis cosas «¿A dónde vamos?»

«A divertirnos un poco» respondió sonriendo «Relájate que no estamos tramando nada»

«Claro» me encogí de hombros. David me llevó a un bar llamado "El Conejo" que era bastante frecuentado. La decoración era de estilo cabaret y sonaba una música lenta. Vimos a Neal y Gold que se encontraban sentados en una de las mesas charlando sobre cualquier cosa «¡Caballeros!»

«Aquí está la novia» sonrió Gold alzando el vaso de whisky

«Emma» dijo Neal dándome un beso

«Nunca había venido antes, me siendo como en la antigua París» comenté sentándome al lado de David, que sonrió «¿Y por qué hay mujeres vestidas de esa manera?»

«Es parte del espectáculo» respondió David llamando al camarero

«¿Esto es algún tipo de club de striptease?»

«Mejor, Emma» respondió Neal mirando para una de las mujeres que pasaba por su lado sensualmente.

«Relájate, Regina no se enterara de esto» comentó Gold haciendo reír a David y a Neal

* * *

Cuando llegamos a Granny's, se escuchaba una música movida al ritmo de la cual varias personas ya estaban bailando. La mayoría de los invitados eran mujeres, por supuesto. Saludé a Ruby y a Mary que conversaban sobre una sorpresa que me tenían reservada, lo que me dejo intrigada, a fin de cuentas de ellas me podría esperar cualquier cosa.

«Mary, ¿sabes a dónde han ido David y Emma?» pregunté curiosa

«Según me dijo David, iban a jugar al póker con Neal y Gold» respondió mientras bebía

«Regina, diviértete» pidió Ruby entregándome una copa con una bebida rosa, que estaba muy buena «Esta fiesta es para ti»

«Es tu segunda despedida de soltera» prácticamente gritó Belle

«Pero yo ya estoy casada»

«Querida, solo diviértete» dijo mi madre mientras era arrastrada por un muchacho hacia la pista de baile.

«Está bien» sonreí. Todos bailaban conforme al ritmo de la música. Me paré un momento para ir a pedir una bebida cuando me encontré con Daniel. «Hola, tú por aquí»

«Supe que había una fiesta» dijo elevando la voz a causa del ruido «¿Te vas a casar de nuevo?»

«Vamos a renovar los votos» respondí mientras hacia mi pedido

«Entonces, ¿esto es una despedida de soltera?» preguntó con una sonrisa pícara

«Según Ruby, sí» dije, y sentí cómo me atraía hacia su cuerpo «Daniel, ¿qué estás haciendo?»

«Vamos a bailar, Regina» dijo conduciéndome a la pista de baile.

* * *

Todo en aquel lugar parecía mágico, me levanté para ir al baño y me tropecé con Laura, que al verme, abrió sus labios en una gran sonrisa. Pero, ¿qué estaba haciendo ella aquí?

«Emma Swan, ¡cuánto tiempo!» dijo con voz seductora

«Laura, ¿qué haces aquí?» pregunté algo confusa

«¿Belle no te contó? He venido por trabajo» respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. Vestía un vestido rojo entallado, con escote por delante, lápiz de labio rojo y un maquillaje que resaltaba sus ojos verdes «Pero me iba a ir esta mañana»

«¿Y por qué no te fuiste? ¿Qué ha pasado?»

«Decidí que necesitaba quedarme un poco más, quería hablar contigo y creo que mi deseo se ha realizado» sonrió victoriosa «Entonces, mañana es el gran día, ¿cómo te sientes?»

«Sinceramente, estoy muy nerviosa» respondí un poco avergonzada «¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotros?» pregunté señalando la mesa donde estaba sentado con los demás

«Claro» respondió sonriendo

Les presenté a Laura a Gold y Neal, ya que David la conocía del viaje a Nueva York de unos meses atrás.

* * *

«¡Silencio, por favor!» pidió Ruby, haciendo que todos la mirasen «Ha llegado lo mejor de la fiesta» todos gritaron «Mañana nuestra querida alcaldesa Regina Mills renovará sus votos de matrimonio con nuestra querida Emma Swan. Por eso, para demostrar cuánto quiero tu felicidad, te he traído un regalo especial»

Entonces, una música muy sensual comenzó a oírse y se encendieron unas luces neón. Sentí cómo Belle me empujaba hacia una silla que estaba en medio de la pista. Yo sabía perfectamente lo que iba a pasar.

«¿Habéis contratado a una stripper?» Mary asintió con una sonrisa traviesa

«Solo disfruta el momento» me pidió mi madre divertida.

Entonces una linda morena vestida con una bata entró haciendo que todos gritaran excitados. Ella comenzó a bailar siguiendo la música, sus movimientos eran bien atrevidos llevando a la locura a los hombres que había en el local. A cada pieza de ropa que se quitaba, todos gritaban. Entonces la morena solo se quedó con la ropa interior y vino en mi dirección caminando sensualmente y se sentó en mi regazo.

«Felicidades por la boda» susurró en mi oído causándome escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo.

«Gracias» dije sintiendo mi rostro enrojecer "Emma me va a matar"

«Si quiere, podemos ir a un sitio más privado» sugirió la morena levantándose de mi regazo y volviendo a bailar, ahora hacia todo el mundo.

* * *

«Entonces, ¿dónde va a ser tu segunda luna de miel?» preguntó Neal

«Portugal»

«Buena elección» dijo Laura tomando un sorbo de vino «Viví allí ocho meses»

«¿Y por qué te mudaste?» cuestionó David

«Tenía que encargarme de la empresa en Nueva York» se encogió de hombros

Gold pidió otra ronda de bebidas y picoteo. Sentí mi móvil vibrar avisándome de un mensaje, cuando abrí el video, vi a una stripper bailándole a Regina.

«Emma, ¿qué pasa?» escuché que preguntaba David

«Miren esto» dije mostrando el video, la rabia crecía dentro de mí a cada segundo

«Wowww, eso fue muy caliente» sonrió Gold

«Está bailando en el regazo de mi mujer» dije furiosa

«Emma, es normal en este tipo de fiestas» dijo David intentando tranquilizarme «Mira dónde estamos»

«Pero, yo no tengo ninguna stripper bailando en mi regazo»

«¿Quién te ha mandado eso?» preguntó Neal

«No sé, es un número privado» respondí cerrando los puños «Necesito beber»

«¡Va a empezar el espectáculo» exclamó Gold mientras las luces se apagaban y empezó a sonar la música…


	24. Chapter 24

**Take back the night**

No sabía muy bien cómo había llegado ahí, sinceramente no sabía dónde estaba. Mi cabeza me palpitaba de dolor, moví mi cuerpo para un lado, y me di cuenta de que no estaba sola. Al girarme me encontré con Ruby dormida, enrollada en las sábanas. En ese momento salté de la cama y por poco no me caigo. La puerta fue abierta por Belle que estaba con una bata y los cabellos mojados, probablemente habría acabado de salir del baño. Yo estaba totalmente confusa.

«Buenos días, flor, ¿preparada para la boda?» preguntó Belle rompiendo el silencio

«¿Dónde estoy?» la miré confusa

«Estamos en su cuarto» respondió señalando a Ruby que seguía dormida

«¿Qué pasó?»

«¿No te acuerdas?» Belle rio «Bueno, la fiesta se prolongó hasta las tres de la mañana, entonces como estabas muy borracha, decidimos traerte aquí, ya que ninguna de nosotras estamos en condiciones de caminar»

«¿Y por qué estoy sin ropa?»

«Ruby te vomitó encima» se echó a reír tirándose encima de la morena que se despertó asustada.

«¿Me vomitaste encima, Ruby?» pregunté furiosa

«¿Quién es Ruby?» la morena preguntó somnolienta haciéndome sonreír «Necesito dormir»

«Nada de eso, mi boda será en algunas horas, traten de estar presentables» dije buscando mi ropa, entonces la puerta se abrió de nuevo, esta vez por Mary que tenía una expresión irritada «¿Ha pasado algo?»

«¿Saben de lo que me acabo de enterar?» preguntó furiosa «Que David estaba en aquel lugar, "El Conejo" con Emma, Neal, Gold y aquella amiga tuya, Belle»

«¿Laura?» dijo Belle sorprendida

«¿Qué estaba haciendo ella con ellos?» dije mirando a Mary «¿Y qué lugar es ese?»

«Es una especie de cabaret, lleno de mujeres hermosas y sexys» dijo Ruby saliendo de la cama

«¿Y cómo te has enterado, Mary?» preguntó Belle curiosa

«Neal ha subido una foto al Facebook diciendo "La mejor noche de todas"» entonces Mary nos enseñó la foto, todo lo que pude ver fue a Emma abrazada a Laura «Voy a matar a David»

«Vamos a ir con calma, ¿ok?» dijo Ruby ya vestida, y volviendo a sentarse en la cama «Nosotras hasta tuvimos stripper en nuestra fiesta, vamos a ser justas»

«Pero eso no explica por qué Emma está abrazada a esa mujerzuela, disculpa Belle, pero tengo a tu amiga atravesada en la garganta» confesé cogiendo mi móvil. Vi que tenía algunas llamadas de mi madre «Tengo que ir a casa»

* * *

«Ah, menos mal» dijo mi madre con una taza en las manos «¿Dónde te metiste?»

«Estaba con las chicas» respondí sentándome en el sofá «¿Dónde está Adam?»

«Terminando de bañarse» respondió «Tenemos que hablar»

«¿Sobre?»

«Gold me contó que le enviaron a Emma un video en el que se veía a la stripper bailando en tu regazo» abrí los ojos de par en par asustada

«¿Quién hizo eso?»

«No lo saben, pero puede ser cualquiera» entonces escuché que se abría la puerta «Emma, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Y qué ropas son esas?»

«Regina, tenemos que hablar» miré a mi esposa de arriba abajo, Emma llevaba una camisa masculina, pantalones vaqueros sucios y estaba descalza, y el cabello sujetos en un moño flojo.

«Digo lo mismo, pero antes necesito saber por qué de esa ropa»

«Es una larga historia» dijo caminando hacia el despacho. Cuando entré, cerré la puerta, y me senté en mi sillón «¿Quieres explicarme aquel video?»

«¿En serio, Emma? Solo fue una fiesta» puse los ojos en blanco impaciente «Además, yo debería preguntarte sobre aquella foto, y por qué Laura estaba con ustedes»

«Estaba aquí por trabajo y decidió quedarse un día más» dijo Emma sentándose encima de la mesa «Por ironía del destino estaba en el mismo sitio que los chicos y yo»

«Sitio ese lleno de strippers»

«Por lo menos ellas no estaban bailando en mi regazo» rebatió «¿Quieres hablar de eso?»

«Fue idea de las chicas, solo eso» respondió cruzando los brazos «Ahora dime qué te ha pasado con la ropa»

«Neal y David me tiraron al mar en plena madrugada, fue incluso divertido» ella sonrió

«¿Y Laura?»

«Debe estar de camino a Nueva York en este momento» respondió Emma sentándose en mis rodillas «¿Nos vemos en el altar?»

«Sí, pero antes…» dije abriendo su camisa «Necesitamos hablar»

«Pensé que ya estábamos hablando…»

«Estoy hablando de otro tipo de conversación, Swan» sonreí desabrochando los pantalones que llevaba

«Me gusta eso, Mills…»


	25. Chapter 25

**Wedding Bells/Honeymoon**

Todos se encontraban en la ceremonia donde se unirían dos de las personalidades más importantes de Storybrooke. La música que anunciaba que las novias estaban a punto de salir comenzó a sonar. Adam entró llevando las alianzas y detrás hizo su aparición Emma en un lindo y sencillo vestido blanco, su cabello suelto, con sus tirabuzones dándole un aire angelical. Regina, cuando entró, arrancó una enorme sonrisa de los labios de la rubia que la esperaba en el altar. El vestido de la morena era increíblemente hermoso y elegante, diferente del de Emma. Cuando ya estaban juntas, el reverendo dio comienzo a la ceremonia con un pequeño discurso que emocionó a ambas novias, y a continuación cedió la palabra a Emma.

«Yo, Emma Swan…Estoy tan nerviosa» todos rieron «Hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntas, hemos tenido nuestros altibajos, pero los hemos superado. Confiaste en mí cuando perdí la memoria en el accidente de coche» Regina lloraba mientras escuchaba a su amada decir aquellas palabras «Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, mi amor por ti solo aumenta a cada segundo, a cada latido de mi corazón, Regina Mills. Te amo» Entonces Emma cogió la alianza y la colocó en el dedo de la morena «Nunca olvides que eres el amor de mi vida, tú eres mi final feliz»

«¡Wow!» exclamó riendo Regina «Cuando sufriste aquel accidente tuve mucho miedo de perderte, pero ese miedo no se comparó al que sentí cuando supe que habías perdido la memoria. ¿Qué sería de mí sin ti, Emma Swan? ¿Qué sería de mí sin el gran amor de mi vida? Sentí mucho miedo de perderte, pero algo muy adentro de mí me decía que continuara luchando, y eso hice» Emma lloraba al escuchar esas palabras «Mira dónde estamos ahora. Reconstruimos nuestra familia, ahora tenemos un hermoso hijo que llego como un regalo. Si esto fuese un cuento de hadas, serías mi príncipe azul» todos rieron haciendo que la rubia se sonrojase «Emma Swan, te amo y siempre te amaré» Entonces Regina colocó la alianza en el dedo de la rubia «Always and forever»

«Con el derecho que me ha sido concedido, yo las declaro esposa y esposa» dijo el reverendo sonriendo y haciendo a todos gritar «Pueden besarse»

Aquel momento fue único y especial, después del beso, salieron de la Iglesia, y recibieron las felicidades de los allí presente. La próxima parada sería la mansión Mills donde tendría lugar la fiesta. Ruby había contratado un DJ para que se ocupara de la música durante la fiesta. Cuando las novias llegaron, ya algunos invitados se encontraban ahí. Comenzó la fiesta, algunas personas bailaban, otras conversaban y los niños saltaban por la casa.

«¿Está todo como lo planeaste, mi amor?» preguntó Emma abrazando a Regina por detrás.

«Absolutamente» respondió la morena atrayendo a su esposa a un beso apasionado «Tenemos que cambiarnos de ropa»

«Ve tú primero, voy a hablar con David» dijo Emma besando de nuevo a su esposa

Con la ropa ya cambiada, Regina descendió y se encontró a Belle que la arrastró para sacar fotos y más fotos, al otro lado del jardín Emma saludaba a los invitados, y a continuación fue también a cambiarse de ropa.

«Nuestros padres estarían orgullosos» dijo Mary mirando a Emma poniéndose la última pieza de ropa «Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Emma»

«No me hagas llorar» dijo Emma abrazando fuertemente a Mary «Te quiero»

«Yo también te quiero» las dos sonrieron «Bajemos»

Cuando Emma descendió, se encontró a Regina bailando con Neal. La rubia sonrió al observar aquella escena, entonces para su sorpresa Gold la arrastró para bailar. Un momento después Ruby llamó la atención de todo el mundo.

«Hey, gente, un aplauso para nuestra pareja» todos comenzaron a aplaudir y gritar haciendo reír a las dos «¡Ok, ok, ok! Ahora vamos a lo principal de la fiesta: el baile de la pareja»

«Pero no preparé nada» dijo Regina, entonces sintió los brazos de Emma rodear su cuerpo. Una antigua y conocida canción comenzó a sonar, haciendo que la morena abriera sus labios en una enorme sonrisa y se la dedicara a la rubia, que tenía los ojos vidriosos «Esta canción…»

«Todo tiene que ver con nosotras» completó Emma guiando el cuerpo de Regina por la sala de baile «Fue la canción que bailamos en nuestra primera boda, y si te detienes a escuchar la letra, te darás cuenta de que casi describe lo que hemos pasado»

«Tienes razón» las dos sonrieron y terminaron de bailar bajo los aplausos de los presentes.

«¡Mamás, estáis hermosas!» exclamó Adam abrazándolas a las dos y recibiendo él también ese abrazo.

Las horas fueron pasando y un rato después Regina y Emma comenzaron a preparar las cosas para la luna de miel en Portugal con una pequeña parada en París y Londres.

«¿Me prometes que te vas a portar bien?» preguntó Regina a Adam que ayudaba a subir las maletas en el coche de David

«Lo prometo, mamá» respondió sonriendo «Buen viaje»

«Gracias, querido»

«He dejado algunas instrucción a Cora y Mary» dijo Emma despeinando el cabello de su hijo.

«Cuando lleguéis, avisad, ¿ok?» pidió Mary agarrando la mano de Adam «Que tengáis un buen viaje y sobre todo diviértanse»

* * *

Después de horas dentro de un avión, Regina y Emma finalmente llegaron a Lisboa, Portugal. El taxi dejó a la joven pareja en el hotel más lujoso, en el que Regina había hecho la reserva semanas atrás. Con ayuda de uno de los botones, sus maletas fueron llevadas hacia dentro. La morena se dirigió directamente a recepción para confirmar la reserva de la suite.

«Aquí están sus llaves, como la señorita pidió reservamos el ático»

«Muchas gracias, y es señora» dijo Regina sonriendo

«Oh, discúlpeme»

«No se preocupe, muchas gracias» entonces Regina caminó hacia su esposa que hablaba seguramente con Mary o Ruby «Vamos a la habitación, quiero descansar»

«¿Puedes creer que allí es madrugada? Cora me ha cantado las cuarenta»

«Emma, ¿subimos?» pidió la morena apretando el botón del ascensor «Quiero darte tu regalo de boda»

«¿Regalo?» la rubia atrajo a la morena robándole un apasionado beso «Tengo curiosidad»

«Te va a encantar, te lo garantizo» la puerta del ascensor se abrió «¿Vamos?»

«Vamos, baby»

* * *

Emma estaba apoyada en el balcón del cuarto observando la vista cuando Regina se unió a ella mientras le daba una copa de vino. Ya era de noche y acababan de llegar del restaurante donde habían hecho amistad con una pareja que también estaban de luna de miel.

«¿Te está gustando el viaje?» preguntó Emma jugando con la mano de su esposa

«A pesar de llevar solo un día, me está gustado mucho, ¿y a ti?»

«Lo mismo» la rubia sonrió, dejó la copa de vino sobre la mesa que tenía cerca y atrajo a la morena más hacia ella «Y mi regalo, ¿dónde está?»

«Lo estoy usando ahora mismo…» Regina respondió mordiendo su labio inferior. Emma miraba a su esposa con deseo, pero también con un gran amor. Acercó su rostro rozando su nariz con la de la morena, haciéndola reír. Después de unos minutos en silencio, solo intercambiando miradas significativas, sin espacio alguno entre las dos, comenzó un beso lleno de deseo. Emma levanto a la morena que entrelazó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su esposa. Emma la llevó hasta la cama donde la echó con cuidado, solo se separaron cuando el aire se hizo necesario. Las prendas que la morena usaba fueron sacadas una a una, revelando una hermosa y sexy lencería de encaje negro con detalles en rojo «¿Regalo aprobado?»

«Con certeza» respondió Emma depositando besos por el cuello de su amada. Regina, por su parte, no se quedó parada y empezó a quitarle la ropa a la rubia dejando a la vista su blanca piel «¿Te gusta lo que ves, mi amor?»

«Ajá…» Regina se mordía el labio inferior de puro deseo y excitación, entonces volvieron a besarse intensamente. Emma comenzó a repartir besos por el cuerpo de Regina, haciendo que esta cerrara los ojos para disfrutar ese momento «Emma…» la morena la llamó captando los iris verdes hacia su dirección «Hazme tuya esta noche» como respuesta al pedido de su esposa, Emma deslizó su mano hasta el sexo de la morena que estaba completamente mojado. La hizo gemir ante el simple contacto y comenzó a acariciarla mientras volvía a besarla con urgencia. Ambas estaban completamente entregadas al amor y al deseo. Regina gemía el nombre de la mujer que tanto amaba, haciendo que Emma aumentara todavía más el ritmo llevando a la morena a la locura «Emma…»

El resto de la noche fue regada con amor, deseo y mucho sexo.

* * *

Emma y Regina pasaron prácticamente todo el día paseando por la ciudad, conociendo los lugares turísticos, sacando fotos y comprando varias cosas. Cuando llegaron al hotel, guardaron las cosas y pidieron algo de comer en el cuarto. Emma se encontraba echada en la cama, entretenida con el móvil, cuando recibió un mensaje de Laura preguntando cómo iban las cosas.

«Baby, la puerta» gritó Regina desde el baño sacando a la rubia de sus pensamientos.

«Claro» dijo Emma dejando el móvil encima de la cama y yendo a atender la puerta. Cogió la comida y entregó una propina al chico «Gracias»

Mientras preparaba las cosas para comer, Regina terminaba de arreglarse el pelo. Entonces Emma vio que la morena cogía su móvil y veía el mensaje de Laura.

«No sabía que se escribían» dijo Regina captando la atención de la rubia

«¿De qué hablas?» preguntó Emma confusa

«Laura»

«Si quieres puedes leerlos todos» la rubia se acercó «No vas a encontrar nada más»

«Ella no me gusta»

«No quiero hablar de ella ahora» dijo Emma rodeando a Regina con sus brazos «Te pones hermosa cuando estás celosa»

«¿Qué celos, Swan?» preguntó Regina arqueando una de las cejas

«Creo que me gusta, Mills» las dos rieron «¿Vamos a comer? Porque todavía tengo que recuperar mi energía»

«Lo siento» dijo Regina tirando a Emma sobre la cama y quedando encima de ella «Eso no va a pasar»

«¿No te cansas nunca?» preguntó Emma apretando la cintura de su esposa que distribuía besos y mordidas por su cuello e iba descendiendo hasta su hombro «Regina…»

«¡Shhhhhhh!» la morena colocó un dedo en los rosados labios de la rubia «Hablas demasiado»

«Pero…» la rubia intentó hablar, pero los labios de la morena tomaron los suyos de una manera feroz, haciéndola soltar un ligero gemido. Regina metió una mano en el interior de los pantalones que Emma llevaba, masajeando su sexo, haciendo gemir a la rubia «Regina…no me tortures»

«No te preocupes, querida» dijo Regina con un tono provocador y autoritario que Emma conocía muy bien «Ahora vamos a divertirnos»

«¡Oh, yes!»


	26. Chapter 26

**Hogar dulce hogar**

Regina seguía dormida en mis brazos, ya había amanecido en Storybrooke. Miré al reloj que marcaba las 07:00 en punto, y en ese momento escuché la voz de Cora que estaba charlando con Adam. Con cuidado me separé de la morena y me levanté de la cama, fui hasta el baño, tomé una ducha rápida y al salir Regina aún seguía durmiendo.

Cuando llegué a la cocina, saludé a Cora y besé en la cabeza a Adam que sonrió, ya estaba vestido con su uniforme, listo para ir al colegio. Preparé el desayuno para Regina y lo llevé al cuarto donde la encontré todavía durmiendo. Habíamos llegado ayer de la luna de miel y por lo visto se encontraba muy cansada.

«Mi amor…» susurré besando su mejilla. Regina rezongó y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos «Buenos días»

«Buenos días, baby» dijo con voz ronca «¿Qué es ese olor tan bueno?»

«Tu desayuno» respondí enseñándole la bandeja y haciéndola sonreír

«Me estás acostumbrando mal» me acerqué y le robé un fugaz piquito

«Te lo mereces, mi reina»

«¿Mamás?» miramos para la puerta y allí estaba Adam «¿Puedo entrar?»

«Claro, pequeño» respondí golpeando la cama «¿Ya has desayunado?»

«Sí, la abuela Cora me lo preparó» respondió sonriendo

«Mi madre se va a volver loca si te escucha llamarla así» reímos

Regina terminó de desayunar y se fue a tomar un baño, mientras yo fui a ayudar a Adam a coger sus cosas para ir a clase. Media hora después estacioné el coche frente a la escuela donde él estudiaba, se despidió con un rápido beso y salió corriendo hacia la entrada encontrándose con sus nuevos amigos.

* * *

De regreso a casa, decidí parar en Granny's donde me encontré con Neal conversando con Ruby, saludé a los dos e hice mi pedido, a fin de cuentas yo todavía no había comido nada.

«¿Cómo fue la luna de miel?» preguntó Ruby, curiosa como siempre.

«Fue maravillosa, visitamos unos sitios increíbles» respondí recordando el viaje.

«¿Solo eso?» preguntó Neal riendo

«No voy a contarles nada de mi vida sexual»

«Regina me llamó para contármelo todo» dijo Ruby sonriendo ampliamente y se acercó a mí, cosa que hizo que Neal se quedara con la curiosidad «¿Sexo en el baño del restaurante? ¿En serio?»

«Lo he escuchado» dijo Neal riendo «¿En serio, Emma?»

«Como si ninguno de los dos lo hubiera hecho» respondí bebiendo un trago de café «Ahorráoslo»

«No en Portugal» dijeron Ruby y Neal al mismo tiempo

«Pues deberían probar» puse el dinero en la barra «Bueno, tengo que irme»

«Dile a Regina que más tarde pasaré a verla» pidió Ruby sonriendo

«Ok, ciao Neal»

«Ciao, Emma»

* * *

Estaba en los últimos minutos de partido cuando Cora llegó hecha un huracán con varias bolsas de compras que tiró encima del sofá.

«¿Compraste toda la tienda?» pregunté mientras bebía un sorbo de cerveza

«Aunque quisiera…» respondió cambiando de canal

«¡CORA!»

«¿Qué?»

«Estaba viendo el partido» respondí saltando del sofá «Vuelve a ponerlo»

«Pero va a empezar mi novela» rebatió

«¡Yo estaba primero!» exclamé cambiando de canal

«Emma, es mi novela» argumentó Cora acercándose a mí, pero fui más rápida y salí del sofá «Dame ese mando ahora»

«¡No!» exclamé tirándole un cojín «Ahora déjame ver el partido»

«Me las vas a pagar, Emma» dijo Cora saliendo de la sala enfadada. Continué viendo el final del partido, faltaban cinco minutos para el final cuando la luz se fue de repente «Te avisé» gritó Cora

«¡CORA!»

«Si yo no veo la novela, tú tampoco verás el partido» puse los ojos en blanco cuando escuché que se abría la puerta «Sencillamente»

«¿Qué pasa aquí?» preguntó Regina confusa

«Tu madre quitó la luz» respondí impaciente «Todo por culpa de una maldita novela»

«Y tú con esos partidos tontos»

«Ok, las dos, paren ya» pidió Regina «Mamá, vete al cuarto y Emma arregla el problema de la luz»

«¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo? Fue ella la que lo ha hecho»

«¡Por favor, Emma!» exclamó seria «Hazlo por mí»

«Muy bien» suspiré mirando una última vez a Cora «Te has equivocado conmigo, Cora»

Bajé al sótano donde estaba el cajetín de la luz, Cora había arrancado los cables provocando un gran desastre que llevaría horas arreglar.

* * *

«Joder mamá, ¿tanto te costaba dejarla ver el partido?»

«Pero Regina, sabes que las novelas son sagradas para mí» puse los ojos en blanco «Emma puede ver el partido en diferido»

«Pero está furiosa, y después me va a tocar a mí lidiar con ella» dije pasando mi mano por mi cabello

«¿Tienes miedo de que te haga huelga de sexo? ¿Es eso?» preguntó riendo

«Ya lo arreglé» comentó Emma con expresión seria «Espero que estés contenta con lo que has hecho, Cora»

«Emma, olvídalo» fui tras ella «Sabes que mi madre está loca»

«Todo lo que quiero es respeto, ¿ok?» Emma abrió la nevera y cogió una lata de cerveza que enseguida abrió

«¿Qué tal si salimos a cenar con Adam?» pregunté abrazándola por detrás «Y no me he olvidado del viaje a Disney»

«Está bien» se giró quedando frente a mí «¿Ya te he dicho hoy cuánto te amo?»

«Todavía no…»

«Pues bien, te amo» Emma besó mi mejilla «Te amo» Besó la otra mejilla «Te amo» beso mi mandíbula «Te amo» besó mi frente» Te amo» besó mi nariz «Te amo mucho» entonces sus labios alcanzaron los míos en un beso lento y pausado.

«¿Quién va a buscar al chico a clase?» mi madre apareció en la cocina

«Yo voy» respondió Emma dándome un rápido piquito y salió de la cocina

«¿Ya no va a hablarme más?» preguntó mi madre cruzando los brazos

«Deberías saber que así como las novelas son sagradas para ti, los partidos lo son para Emma» respondí dándole una pequeña sonrisa «Ya hice eso una vez cuando comenzábamos a salir, sin querer grabé un documental encima de un partido, dejo de hablarme durante dos semanas»

«¿En serio? ¿Y qué hiciste para que te perdonara?»

«No te lo puedo contar» respondí poniéndome a su lado «Pero Emma adora la tarta de chocolate»

«Eso me ha dado una gran idea» sonrió mi madre «Voy al super»

* * *

Estacioné el coche frente a la escuela, y Adam vino corriendo en mi dirección. De camino a casa compré dos helados mientras me contaba cómo había ido su día.

«Y está esa chica a quien le gusta el hombre de hierro, como a mí» dijo animado

«¿En serio? ¿Cuál es su nombre?» pregunté sonriendo

«Ava» respondió devolviéndome la sonrisa «Me gusta ella»

«¡Qué bien, pequeño!» cuando llegamos a casa nos encontramos a Regina viendo un programa de cocina «¡Querida, llegamos!»

«Hola, mamá»

«Hola, cariño» Regina lo abrazó «¿Cómo fue la escuela?»

«Divertida» respondió dándome una pequeña sonrisa «He aprendido mucho»

«¡Qué bien! Ahora ve a bañarte, voy a prepararte la merienda»

«Vale» Adam salió corriendo hacia las escaleras

«Necesitamos más» dije sentándome en el sofá

«¿Más qué, Emma?» ella me miró confusa

«Hijos, mi amor» respondí sonriendo «Adam necesita hermanos»

«¿Estás hablando en serio?» dije que sí con la cabeza «¿Adoptar otro?»

«O podemos intentar la inseminación artificial» ella sonrió «¿Qué te parece?»

«Claro que quiero» respondió saltando a mis brazos «Te amo»

«Yo más»


	27. Chapter 27

**Construyendo una familia. Primera parte**

 **Una semana después**

«Oíste lo que dijo Whale, lo vamos a conseguir» sonreí animada, pero Regina seguía seria. Entramos en el coche y el camino se hizo en un profundo silencio, lo que comenzaba a irritarme. Hasta ayer ella estaba feliz y animada «¿Cuál es el problema?»

«¿Qué problema?» rebatió mirándome rápidamente, y volviendo a enfocar su atención en la carretera.

«Nada, Regina» respondí suspirando, algunos minutos después llegamos a casa. Cora estaba jugando con Adam y me junté a ellos, mientras Regina subía hasta el cuarto.

«¿Qué le pasó?» preguntó Cora confusa «¿Pelearon?»

«Nada de eso» respondí quitándome la chaqueta «Está así desde que salimos de la consulta»

«¿Qué dijo Whale?»

«Dijo que tenemos un 85% de posibilidades de éxito» respondí cruzando los brazos «Es para estar feliz, ¿verdad?»

«Voy a hablar con ella» dijo Cora subiendo las escaleras.

* * *

Me eché un poco de agua en la cara y me quedé algunos minutos mirando mi reflejo en el espejo hasta que me di cuenta de que mi madre se encontraba de pie en la puerta del baño con los brazos cruzados.

«Sé que tienes miedo, Regina» dijo rompiendo el silencio «Lo veo en tus ojos»

«¿Y si no estoy preparada?» pregunté apoyándome en el lavabo «¿Y si todo sale mal y nada funciona?»

«Pero tenéis el 85% de posibilidades» respondió acercándose a mí «¿Por qué este miedo ahora?»

«Emma está apostando mucho en esto, es mucha presión para mí» respondí, entonces mi madre me abrazó «Tengo miedo de no conseguirlo y acabar por estropearlo todo»

«Hija mía, solo lo vas a saber si lo intentas» dijo agarrando mi rostro «Tengo que irme, tengo un compromiso con Gold»

«Gracias, mamá» le di una pequeña sonrisa

«De nada, querida»

Cuando llegué a la sala, me encontré a Emma jugando a videojuegos con Adam, aquella escena alegró mi corazón de tal forma que expulsó todo el miedo que llevaba sintiendo últimamente.

«Mamá, ven a jugar» Adam corrió en mi dirección «Te va a encantar este juego»

«Cariño, ¿por qué no vas a tomar tu baño? Necesito hablar con tu madre» dije mirando a la rubia, que apagó el juego «Después jugamos, ¿ok?»

«Ok, mamá» sonrió y salió de la sala

«¿Sobre qué quieres conversar?» preguntó Emma sentándose en el sofá

«Confieso que tengo miedo de que todo esto no funcione» respondí sentándome a su lado

«No estás sola en esto, mi amor» Emma agarró mi mano «Y Whale ha dicho que hay grandes probabilidades de éxito»

«Entonces vamos a intentarlo» nos abrazamos y nos dimos un rápido piquito «Ahora solo falta encontrar un donante»

«Podemos ver algunas fichas» Emma dijo cogiendo el portátil «¿Lista?»

«Lista, pero antes voy a abrir un vino» pasamos el resto del día viendo fichas y más fichas, y ninguno había captado nuestra atención. Mientras yo preparaba la cena y Emma se duchaba, mi madre llegó acompañada de Gold «La cena estará lista pronto»

«¿Cómo van las cosas?» preguntó mi madre, pasándole una copa de vino a Gold que le sonrió en agradecimiento

«Conversamos, arreglamos las cosas» respondí animada «Y nos hemos pasado casi todo el día buscando una candidato para la donación»

«¿Donación?» preguntó Gold

«Estamos intentando quedarnos embarazadas» respondí medio avergonzada «Pero todavía ninguno ha llamado nuestra atención»

«¿Por qué no escogen alguien cercano?» preguntó Gold «Mejor que un extraño»

«No funcionaría» intervino mi madre

«Estoy de acuerdo con mi madre»

Algunos minutos después, Emma y Adam se juntaron a nosotros, la cena transcurrió normal, como siempre. Nos quedamos hasta tarde charlando y en ese tiempo continuamos con nuestra búsqueda.

«Mira este: rubio, ojos azules, 1, 85 de estatura, atleta, se mantiene en forma, y es rico» dijo mi madre enseñando la foto «Interesante, ¿no crees?»

«No es mi tipo» dijo Emma guiñándome un ojo «Miren este: moreno, 1, 70; le gusta practicar deporte, empresario…»

«Ninguno de los dos» dije bebiendo un trago de vino

«Este: moreno, 1, 79; le gusta practicar deporte, lleva un vida saludable, empresario y es rico» puse los ojos en blanco «¿Qué piensas, Emma?»

«Mamá, también nosotras somos ricas, ¿lo has olvidado?»

«Pero él parece estar bien, mi amor» miré para Emma que me enseñaba la ficha, y realmente captó mi atención «¿Este es nuestra elección entonces?»

«Puede ser» nos besamos «Voy a pedir cita con Whale»

«Perfecto»

«Bien, voy a acostarme» dijo mi madre cogiendo la botella de vino «Buenas noches»

«¿Qué tal una película?» preguntó Emma tan pronto como mi madre se había ido a su cuarto. Cogió algunos dvds «¿Acción o aventura?»

«Romance, Emma»

«¿Acción o aventura?» volvió a preguntar enseñándome las películas «¿Qué tal Harry Potter?»

«O podemos ver _Un amor para recordar_ » ella puso los ojos en blanco «¿Qué?»

«Esa película es triste»

«Y Harry Potter ya la hemos visto varias veces» Emma puso los ojos en blanco una vez más «Entonces vamos a ver _Recuérdame»_

«Otra película triste» esta vez fui yo quien puso los ojos en blanco, entonces me di cuenta de que Adam estaba de pie en las escaleras «Querido, ¿pasa algo?»

«No consigo dormir» respondió restregándose los ojos «¿Pueden quedarme con vosotras?»

«Claro, pequeño» respondió Emma cargándolo sobre las espaldas «¿Te apetece ver Harry Potter?»

«¿Todas?» Adam preguntó

«¡Todas!» sonrió Emma mirándome, ya sabía que esa batalla la había perdido «¿Qué te parece, mi amor?»

«Muy bien, has ganado esta vez » dije trayendo a Adam cerca de mí «Pero solo vamos a ver una película»

«¡Sí, señora!»


	28. Chapter 28

**Construyendo una familia. Segunda parte**

 **Un mes después**

Me desperté en medio de la noche con fuertes nauseas, me levanté de la cama y corría al baño donde vomité toda mi cena. Emma apareció enseguida preocupada. Minutos después regresamos a la cama, pero yo no me sentía bien desde hacía días. Sentí los brazos de mi esposa rodearme y entonces me relajé un poco.

A la mañana siguiente estábamos desayunando cuando mi estómago se revolvió, y de nuevo esa sensación se nauseas. Me levanté de la mesa y subí corriendo las escaleras y me metí en el baño donde saqué para afuera todo el desayuno. Me sentía débil, pero lo que más me preocupaba, aparte del cansancio repentino que venía sintiendo últimamente, era los cinco días de retraso.

«Mi amor, ¿estás bien?» escuché que Emma preguntaba con tono preocupado.

«Sí, estoy bien, baby» respondí saliendo del baño «Solo es un malestar»

«¿Estás segura?» me preguntó mientras me abrazaba «¿No quieres ir al médico?»

«Emma, últimamente he ido mucho al médico» respondí riendo «No es nada»

«Cierto» nos besamos «Te amo»

«Yo te amo más»

* * *

El día había pasado lentamente, apenas había comido, porque nada más dar una mordida el sándwich, vomité. Después de salir de una reunión, me dirigí a Granny's, que para mi alivio no tenía mucho movimiento. Hice mi pedido y Ruby apareció animada.

«Estás horrible» comentó sentándose «¿Qué pasa?»

«Tengo nauseas a todo momento» respondí con una débil sonrisa «No consigo que nada se quede en el estómago, y…» Ruby me miró con ansiedad «Tengo un retraso de cinco días»

«¿Acaso no lo ves?» Ruby preguntó alegre «¡Estás embarazada!»

«Pero, Ruby, no hace ni dos semanas que nos sometimos al tratamiento»

«Da igual» dijo agarrando mis manos «Vamos a comprar un test en la farmacia»

«Ruby…»

«¡Sin peros, Regina!»

«¿Qué está pasando aquí?» preguntó Mary acercándose «Regina, estás pálida»

«Mary, vas a ser tía» Ruby prácticamente gritaba

«¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿De verdad?» Mary tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas «¿Emma ya lo sabe?»

«Todavía no estoy segura yo» dije un poco nerviosa

«Solo hay una manera de saberlo» Ruby se quitó el delantal que llevaba «Vamos a la farmacia a comprar el test»

«Tres para estar seguras» pidió Mary animada

«¡Estáis locas!» reímos

* * *

Había acabado de llegar a la escuela para recoger a Adam, me senté en el banco a esperar cuando una mujer se sentó a mi lado. Nos sonreímos, y en ese momento tocó el timbre y los niños comenzaros a salir.

«¡Mamá!» Adam corrió en mi dirección «Hoy ha sido un día genial»

«¿Qué pasó?» pregunté despeinándolo

«Vamos a hacer una obra de teatro sobre Peter Pan» respondió él animado «¿Y adivina quién va a ser Pan?»

«¿Tú?»

«¡Sí!» respondió orgulloso «Ava va a ser Campanilla»

«¿Ava tu noviecita?» pregunté riendo de la carita que ponía

«No es mi novia» respondió enrojeciendo

«Ya, ya, ya» sonreí mientras entrábamos en el coche «Vamos, que tu abuela nos está esperando»

«Vale» dijo abrochándose el cinturón «Pero, ¿podemos ir antes a tomar un helado?»

«Pero, ¿no te lo prohibió tu madre?»

«No se lo contemos» sonrió travieso «¡Por favor!»

«Está bien, pequeño» pasé por el puesto de helados y compré dos, fuimos todo el camino charlando sobre dibujo. Al llegar a casa, vimos que estaba llena, Ruby conversaba con Cora y Mary mientras David veía la repetición de un partido «¿Qué está pasando aquí?»

«¡Emma!» Mary corrió y me abrazó fuerte «Hola, Adam»

«Hola tía Mary, tío David» dijo Adam sonriendo «Tía Ruby, abuela Cora»

«¿Dónde está Regina?» pregunté extrañada por todo aquello «¿Qué estáis tramando?»

«Calma, Emma» dijo Ruby animada «Tu esposa está en el cuarto, creo que es mejor que vayas porque ella no se sentía muy bien cuando llegó»

«Y ahora me lo dicen» dije corriendo hacia las escaleras. Cuando llegué al cuarto, Regina estaba enrollada en una toalla, los cabellos mojados, y en cuanto me vio se dibujó la más linda de las sonrisas «¿Estás bien?»

«Mejor imposible, mi amor» respondió acercándose a mí «Tengo que contarte una cosa»

«¿Qué?»

«Emma…» ella agarró mis manos «Vamos a tener que agrandar la casa»

«Pero esta casa es enorme» ella sonrió, cosa que me dejó algo confuso «¿Para qué quieres agrandar la mansión?»

«Porque dentro de unos meses habrá un miembro más en nuestra familia» miré a la morena que tenía delante, sus ojos brillantes debido a las lágrimas «Emma, estoy embarazada»

«Eso…Yo…» intentaba formular una frase, pero nada salía. Llevé mi mano hasta la barriga de mi esposa, una sonrisa boba se formó en sus labios «No tengo palabras para describir lo que siento en este momento» Las lágrimas caían libremente por mi rostro «¡Vamos a ser madres! Estás embarazada, mi amor»

«¡Lo estoy!» nos abrazamos, nos quedamos así unos minutos «Mañana tengo consulta con el Dr. Whale» dijo ella separándose un poco, pero todavía sonriente «Estamos realizando nuestro sueño»

«Te amo, Regina» entonces nos besamos.


	29. Chapter 29

**One, two, three**

 **Cuatro meses después**

Aquí estoy, a las tres de la mañana, en Granny's, esperando a que Ruby termine de prepararme el pedido de mi esposa. Regina estaba con unos antojos extraños como comer pimientos con queso y pepinillos. Al volver a casa, encontré a Cora en la cocina preparando algo para comer, todo el ritmo de la casa había cambiado debido al embarazo y también el humor de Regina había cambiado.

Cuando entré en el cuarto, me esperaba impaciente en la cama. Le di su pedido y me eché a su lado. Tan pronto como acabó de comer, salió corriendo al baño a vomitarlo todo, siempre era lo mismo.

«Esta barriga está enorme y pesada» se quejó al volver a la cama «Me siento gorda»

«Mi amor…» murmuré somnolienta «Es normal»

«Dices eso porque no eres tú» suspiré cerrando los ojos, llevaba tiempo sin dormir la noche entera, trabajaba mucho, y aguantar ese humor estaba siendo difícil «No duermas, estoy hablando contigo»

«No estoy durmiendo, Regina»

«No te olvides que tenemos consulta mañana temprano» dijo más calmada, mañana sabríamos el sexo del bebé «Espero que sea una niña»

«Yo también, mi amor» agarré su mano «¿Ahora, dormimos?»

«Pero, antes, ¿me traes un vaso de leche?» la miré, puso su más hermosa sonrisa, no podía negarme.

«Ya vuelvo»

* * *

Acabábamos de entrar en la consulta, esperamos a que Whale dispusiera todo, mientras Regina se cambiaba de ropa. Whale nos explicó cómo sería el ultrasonido, cuando lo puso en funcionamiento mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, y Regina apretó fuerte mi mano.

«¿Está todo bien?» pregunté rompiendo el silencio «¿Whale?»

«Interesante…» murmuró con una débil sonrisa

«¿Qué es interesante?» preguntó Regina asustada «¡Hable!»

«Felicidades, vais a ser madre de trillizos» aquello fue un shock para mí, miré a mi esposa que tenía los ojos bañados en lágrimas

«¿Son tres? ¿Tres bebés?» pregunté aún bajo el impacto «Dios mío…Son tres»

«¿Podemos saber el sexo, Dr. Whale?» preguntó Regina y él continuó moviendo la sonda, fueron los cinco minutos más largos de mi vida «¿Entonces?»

«Por lo que parece son un niño y dos niñas» respondió mirándonos a las dos «¿Quieren oír sus corazones?»

«¡Claro!» respondimos juntas

La emoción nos invadió a las dos, tan pronto como escuchamos sus latidos, las lágrimas se derramaron por nuestros rostros. Deposité un beso demorado en la cabeza de Regina mientras mirábamos el monitor.

«¡Felicidades otra vez!» dijo Whale limpiando la barriga de mi esposa «Voy a ponerle una dieta especial, Regina»

«Muy bien, Dr. Whale»

* * *

La mansión estaba de fiesta. Mary decidió hacer una pequeña celebración reuniendo a amigos y familiares. Mientras Regina hablaba con las chicas, me quedé con David y Neal en el porche hablando de trabajo, entonces Adam vino corriendo hacia mí a decirme que Regina me llamaba.

«¿Paso algo?» pregunté al entrar en la sala

«Tengo un antojo…» dijo caminando hacia mí «Quiero un milk shake de fresa»

«¿Solo eso?»

«De momento…» sonrió dándome un rápido piquito «No tardes»

Mi búsqueda del batido no tardó mucho, pero al llegar ya la mayoría se había ido, pues tenían cosas que hacer, solo quedaban Ruby y Mary.

«Tu pedido, mi amor» dije sentándome a su lado

«Gracias» dijo cogiendo el vaso de mi mano

«¿Ya pensaron en los nombres de los bebés?» preguntó Ruby, animada

«Todavía no hemos pensado en ello, pero podéis ayudarnos» dijo Regina también animada cuando Cora se sentó junto a nosotras «¿Algún pálpito, mamá?»

«¿Por qué no llamas al niño Henry? Sería un homenaje a tu padre»

«Vale, suegrecita, me gusta» Cora me lanzó una mirada seria debido a la palabra "suegrecita" «¿Qué he dicho…?»

«Henry Mills Swan…¡Perfecto!» exclamó mi esposa mirándome

«Pero, ¿y las niñas?» preguntó Mary curiosa

«¡Vamos a hacer una lista!» Ruby cogió papel y lápiz «Los mejores ganan»


	30. Chapter 30

**Who you love**

Llevé mis manos hasta la barriga y comencé a hacerle caricias, una sonrisa boba nació en mis labios cuando sentí cómo se movían por segunda vez en ese día. Yo todavía estaba asombrada ante el hecho de estar llevando dentro de mí tres preciosas vidas. Emma siempre les hablaba y se quedaba contándoles cuentos antes de irnos a dormir. Uno de los bebés se llamaría Henry en homenaje a mi querido padre, ahora solo quedaban mis dos muchachitas a las que todavía no les habíamos elegido nombre, porque estábamos buscando los nombres perfectos para ellas.

La puerta del cuarto fue abierta por Adam que acababa de llegar de la escuela. Deposité un largo beso en su cabeza, mientras él besaba mi barriga. Nos quedamos echados en la cama hablando de dibujos, me contó cómo había ido su día en clase, y poco después entró mi madre para llevárselo a tomar el baño.

«Ya vuelvo, mamá» me dijo besándome la mejilla, entonces salió corriendo del cuarto.

«¿Cómo te sientes?» me preguntó mi madre sentándose en el borde de la cama.

«Mejor, las náuseas han parado» respondí con una pequeña sonrisa, entonces mi madre llevó su mano a mi barriga y comenzó a hablar con ellos « No quiero romper el clima, pero Adam está solo en el baño. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que pasó la última vez?» ella rápidamente saltó de la cama y corrió. Me quedé echada en la cama y noté cómo, poco a poco, me invadía el sueño. Últimamente lo único que sentía era sueño, náuseas o un hambre que parecía no tener fin.

«Mamá, ¿puedo acostarme contigo?» escuché a Adam preguntar mientras subía a la cama.

«Claro, cariño» respondí abrazándolo de la mejor forma que puede ya que mi barriga estaba muy grande. No sé cuántas horas dormí, solo sé que me desperté hambrienta, miré hacia un lado y no vi a Adam, entonces se abrió la puerta del baño y salió Emma envuelta en una toalla «¿Emma?»

«Hola, linda» vino hasta mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla «¿Cómo te encuentras?»

«Con hambre» ella sonrió y empezó a vestirse «¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?»

«Cora dice que desde temprano» respondió sonriéndome «¿Y cómo están mis princesas y mi príncipe?» Emma de nuevo se acercó a mí y se inclinó para besar mi barriga. Me emocioné con la escena, y cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba llorando «Mi amor, ¿estás llorando?»

«Sí, Emma» dije sintiéndome una boba, entonces ella me abrazó fuerte «Emma…»

«Hum…¿Qué?» se separó para mirarme mejor

«Tengo hambre, mucha hambre» ella rio

«Voy a meterle prisa a Cora, mientras vete a darte un relajante baño, ¿ok?» asentí con la cabeza y nos besamos «Te amo»

«Yo te amo más» susurré volviendo a besarla.

* * *

«Entonces, ¿ya han escogido el nombre de mis hermanas?» preguntó Adam entusiasmado mientras veíamos una de las pelis que pasaban por la tele.

«Todavía no, cariño» respondí desordenando su cabello

«Hoy he estado pensando en algunos» Emma comentó entrelazando su mano con la mía.

«¿Cuáles?» preguntó mi madre curiosa

«Anna y Helena» respondió poniendo una enorme sonrisa. Lo increíble fue que, en el momento en que Emma mencionó los nombres, sentí cómo se movían.

«Creo que les han gustado» dije acariciando mi barriga «He sentido cómo se movían cuando los has dicho» Emma entonces se agachó y besó mi vientre.

«Anna, Helena y Henry» comenzó a hablar con ellos, y yo los sentí moverse «Solo quiero decir que os quiero muuuuucho, mis pequeños» de nuevo Emma besó mi barriga «No veo la hora de poder abrazaros»

«¿Pueden oír, mamá?» preguntó Adam mirando primero a Emma y después a mí

«Claro, pequeño» respondió Emma revolviendo su pelo «¿Por qué no hablas con tus hermanitos?»

«Bien, mientras vosotros se quedan ahí babeando y llenando de mimos a Regina, yo voy a resolver unas cosas» dijo mi madre cogiendo su bolso «No me esperen despiertas»

El resto de la noche transcurrió tranquilamente. Nos quedamos viendo la película hasta tarde. Emma se llevó a Adam a la cama y volvió al salón para ayudarme a subir las escaleras. Tomé un cálido baño y me puse una ropa cómoda y me fui a la cama, pero de repente sentí unas ganas enormes de comer hamburguesas.

«¿Emma?»

«Sí, baby» respondió saliendo del baño solo en braguitas y sujetador, esbocé una pequeña sonrisa «¿Te gusta lo que ves?»

«Lo amo, pero ahora quiero otra cosa» ella puso los ojos en blanco «Necesito que vayas a Granny's y compres como mínimo cinco hamburguesas»

«¿Cinco?» pregunta sorprendida «¿Antojo?»

«Ajá» sonreí traviesa «Venga, vete rápido o ¿quieres que tus hijos nazcan con cara de hamburguesa?»

«Ok, ok, ok, ya voy» dijo casi corriendo por el cuarto buscando su ropa. Me senté en la cama mirándola «¿Alguna cosa más?»

«Milk Shake de fresa» sonreí

«Anotado, mi amor» dijo acercándose a mí «No tardo, ¿ok? Te amo»

«Yo también»


	31. Chapter 31

**Is this love**

 **Seis meses…**

La casa era una algarabía. Emma ayudaba a David con la decoración del cuarto de nuestros hijos mientras mi madre preparaba el almuerzo junto con Mary, mi pequeño Adam estaba jugando a los videojuegos con Ruby y Neal en el salón. Mi barriga estaba enorme y ya me dificultaba el caminar, me pasaba la mayor parte del día echada en la cama sin hacer nada y ya me estaba empezando a irritar profundamente.

«¿Cómo está la embarazada más bella del universo?» preguntó Emma entrando en el cuarto con una bandeja «Lo traje para ti, mi amor»

«Emma, quiero salir de aquí» dije poniendo morritos «Estoy cansada de quedarme todo el día acostada»

«Lo sé, mi amor» se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a pasar la mano por mi barriga y en ese mismo momento los bebés empezaron a moverse «Creo que saben quién soy»

«Claro que lo saben» Emma rozó su nariz con la mía haciéndome reír «¿Cómo va la decoración?»

«Ya está todo listo para la llegada de estos pequeños» respondió depositando un beso en mi barriga y después posó sus labios en los míos en un beso dulce y apasionado que poco a poco se hizo más intenso y urgente, pero entonces la puerta se abrió y apareció mi madre.

«¿Molesto?» preguntó con la más cínica de las sonrisa en los labios

«Claro que no, suegrecita» respondió Emma devolviéndole la sonrisa, cosa que irritó a mi madre.

«¿Ha pasado algo, mamá?» pregunté descansando mi cabeza en el hombro de Emma

«Solo vine a avisar de que el almuerzo está listo» respondió fusilando a Emma con la mirada.

«Voy a tomar un baño» dije intentando levantarme, lo que resultó ser misión imposible, entonces Emma agarró mis manos y me ayudó «Gracias»

«Ven, voy a ayudarte a tomar el baño» dijo besando mi cabeza.

 **Siete meses…**

«Entonces, ¿todo está bien con nuestros hijos?» preguntó Emma mirando a Whale.

«Todo está perfecto» sonrió dándonos una foto de la ecografía «Ahora solo tenéis que estar alerta, ¿ok? Cualquier cosa, llámenme»

«¿Van a nacer a su debido tiempo?» pregunté agarrando la mano de Emma

«Todo indica que sí» respondió Whale

«¡Gracias por todo!» de camino a casa pasamos frente a una tienda de ropita de bebé, le pedí a Emma que parase y así lo hizo. Cuando entramos, me quedé encantada con el sitio, ya teníamos ropas para nuestros pequeños, pero cuando veía esas ropas siempre tenía ganas de comprar más «Mira Emma» le dije enseñándole un vestido rosa precioso «Vamos a llevar dos»

«Sí, señora» Emma sonrió agarrando mi mano, compramos diversas prendas y juguetes para nuestros hijos. Al llegar a casa fuimos al cuarto de nuestros bebés para guardar las cosas «Dentro de poco estarán aquí con nosotros»

«No veo la hora, ¿lo sabes?» Emma me abrazó por detrás, nos quedamos así abrazadas un buen rato, mirando cada detalle de aquel cuarto, hasta que escuchamos voces en la planta de abajo, eran mi madre y Adam «Vamos a comer algo, estoy hambrienta»

«Siempre estás hambrienta» le di una pequeña palmada en su brazo haciéndola reír.

«¡Ma, mamá!» exclamó Adam acercándose a nosotras «¿Cómo están mis hermanitos?»

«Están bien, cariño» respondí revolviéndole el pelo

«Dentro de poco, estarán aquí, pequeño» comentó Emma cogiéndolo en brazos «Ahora vamos a comer porque tu madre está hambrienta»

 **Ochos meses…**

El día estaba lluvioso y frío. Llamé a Mary para pedirle que se quedase con Regina y Adam mientras yo iba a trabajar. Las horas pasaron rápidamente y enseguida anocheció. Hice una ronda más. Mi móvil comenzó a sonar sin parar, cuando miré la pantalla, el nombre de Mary parpadeaba.

« _Hey, ¿ha pasado algo?» pregunté deteniéndome frente a Granny's_

 _«Emma, es la hora»_

 _«¿Hora de qué, Mary?» pregunté corriendo hacia el restaurante, que estaba lleno, y cuando estaba saludando a Ruby escuché un grito de fondo «¿Mary?»_

 _«Emma, tus hijos van a nacer» decía Mary agitada «Ven rápido a casa»_

 _«Ok…»_

Me quedé paralizada en el mismo sitio mirando a la nada. Entonces, ya era la hora. Mi cuerpo fue movido y cuando me vi a Ruby de frente, la abracé fuertemente.

«¡Mis hijos están naciendo!»

«¿QUÉ?» gritó la morena llamando la atención de todos

«Regina está dando a luz» respondí poniéndome nerviosa «Tengo que irme»

«Voy contigo»

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, entonces Mary me llamó de nuevo avisándome de que acababa de llegar al hospital con Regina, Adam, Neal y David. Minutos después estacioné el coche en uno de los aparcamientos y corrí al interior del hospital buscando a Regina.

«¿Dónde está?» pregunté cuando divisé a David

«Emma, por aquí» dijo Mary saliendo de una de las salas

«Emma…» me acerqué a Regina, agarrando fuertemente su mano. Regina sudaba y gritaba de dolor «No sé si lo voy a soportar»

«Mi amor, eres fuerte. Lo conseguiremos, ¿ok?» besé su cabeza, entonces el Dr. Whale entró con tres enfermeras avisando de que se llevaría a Regina «Yo quiero ir»

«Muy bien, Emma» Whale comentó explorando a Regina «¡Vamos entonces!»

«Todo va a ir bien, mi amor» miré profundamente los iris castaños intentando traspasarle confianza y fuerza.

«¡Nacieron!» grité entrando en la sala de espera. Todos sonrieron aliviados con la noticia, entonces comencé a recibir abrazos y felicitaciones. Al entrar en el cuarto, encontré a Regina con una enorme sonrisa mientras amamantaba a Helena, me acerqué a ella, y le di un prolongado beso en la cabeza. Fui a mirar a Anna y a Henry que dormían como ángeles «Él se parece a ti»

«Anna tiene el cabello rubio como tú» comentó Regina con voz ronca «Y Helena se parece a las dos» concluyó sonriéndole a Helena que estaba en sus brazos.

«¿Puedo entrar?» miramos a la puerta y vimos a Adam con una tímida sonrisa

«Claro, mi amor, ven a conocer a tus hermanitos» dije en un tono bajo y haciéndole una señal con la mano. Él se sentó al lado de Regina y comenzó a jugar con Helena cuando Henry comenzó a llorar «Déjame a mí» cogí al pequeño en mis brazos mientras abría los ojitos con pereza «Creo que alguien tiene hambre»

«Pon a Helena en la cuna y tráemelo» pidió Regina

Al amanecer, desperté y miré a Regina que dormía tranquilamente. Me acerqué a las cunas donde Anna, Helena y Henry dormían como ángeles y sonreí. El resto del día trascurrió normal, recibimos visitas, pasé por casa para tomar un baño y comer algo y después volví al hospital.

«Whale acaba de salir» dijo Regina haciéndome una señal para que me sentara en la cama «Mañana me dará el alta»

«Eso es una buena noticia, mi amor» besé su mejilla «¿Preparada para pasar noches sin dormir?»

«¿Tú lo estás?» ella sonrió rozando su nariz con la mía

«Con certeza…» susurré encerrando sus labios en una apasionado beso «Te amo mucho Regina»

«Lo sé» sonrió volviendo a besarme otra vez «Yo también te amo mucho, Emma»


	32. Chapter 32

**Same love**

 **Cuatro años después**

El sol ya estaba empezando a desaparecer del horizonte cuando estacioné el coche frente a la mansión. El día había sido largo y cansado, pero aun así estaba ansiosa por jugar con mis pequeños. Al entrar me encontré con todo en silencio, cosa extraña, siempre que llegaba, la casa estaba en plena algarabía y griterío. Fui hasta el salón y fui sorprendida por una de las más bellas escenas, una gran sonrisa nació en mis labios al ver a Emma dormida en el suelo, y encima de ella Anna y Helena dormían como ángeles, y en el sofá Henry compartía el mismo cojín con Adam.

La puerta se abrió y cuando miré encontré a mi madre cargada con bolsas de compras, miró la escena y sonrió. Me fui al cuarto, tomé un largo baño y cuando regresé a la sala, Adam y Henry se habían despertado y estaban viendo dibujos animados, les di un beso a los dos y fui a despertar a Emma. Cogí a Anna en brazos, mientras ella se encargaba de Helena.

«¿Cuándo llegaste?» preguntó con voz somnolienta, mientras las niñas iban despertándose.

«Hace algunos minutos» respondí besando a Anna y después a Helena «¿Cómo están mis amores?» pregunté sonriéndoles

«Bien, mamá» respondió Adam

«¿Vamos a bañarnos?» preguntó Emma poniendo a Helena en el suelo, ellos protestaron poniendo cara fea, lo que me hizo reír «Venga, pandilla, hemos jugado toda la tarde, necesitamos un baño» el baño como siempre fue una batalla, el cuarto de baño quedó completamente mojado y había jabón por todos lados. Emma parecía una niña cuando jugaba con ellos, algunos minutos después nos pusimos a recoger mientras ellos iban al salón «Estoy exhausta» confesó Emma echándose en el suelo del baño.

«Venga, Swan» empujé a Emma por el brazo haciendo que se levantara «Yo recojo este desastre, mientras tú tomas un baño»

«Gracias, mi amor»

* * *

Después de cenar, hicimos una maratón de Harry Potter. Se hizo algo tarde, y Adam dijo que tenía sueño. Fui con él hasta el cuarto, mientras Emma se quedaba con los tres pequeños viendo la película.

«Buenas noches, mamá» besó mi mejilla

«Buenas noches, mi pequeño» susurré besando su cabeza. Apagué la luz y salí del cuarto. Al llegar a la sala, me encontré a Emma prácticamente durmiendo mientras Anna le hacía un peinado, Henry mantenía los ojos fijos en la pantalla y Helena dormía teniendo como almohada la pierna de Emma «Hora de ir a la cama»

«Pero…» Henry señaló para la tele, lo que me hizo reír, todavía estaban aprendiendo a hablar.

«Sin peros, chico» dijo Emma revolviendo el pelo de Anna que se echó a reír «¿Vamos?» pusimos a cada uno en su cama y nos quedamos un rato viendo cómo dormían «Quien necesita ir a la cama ahora soy yo» murmuró Emma

«Emma, gracias por haber dejado tu trabajo para cuidarlo» dije llevando a mi esposa al dormitorio

«No tienes que agradecer nada, mi amor» sonrió tirándose en la cama «Sé que tu trabajo te exige mucho, mi alcaldesa» me eché a su lado, entonces me abrazó descansando su cabeza en mi pecho «Buenas noches, mi amor»

«Buenas noches, baby» En mitad de la noche, fuimos despertadas por Helena que pidió dormir con nosotras, entonces se colocó entre Emma y yo, y segundos después acabó durmiéndose, pero cuando nosotras estábamos volviendo a quedarnos dormidas, Henry y Anna entraron en el cuarto y se subieron en la cama, haciendo el mayor de los ruidos «Pequeños, ¿vamos a dormir?» ellos asintieron y cada uno se acomodó por fin y nos dormimos.

* * *

Era domingo y toda la familia estaba reunida para el almuerzo en la mansión. Los niños jugaban en la sala con David y Neal mientras Mary, mi madre y Ruby preparaban la comida. Yo fui a mi despacho a guardar algunos papeles cuando sentí los brazos de Emma envolverme, y varios besos recorrer mi cuello, y sus manos deslizarse por mi cuerpo.

«Aquí no, Swan» sonreí girándome hacia ella «Alguien puede vernos»

«Venga, uno rápido» pidió desabotonando los primeros botones de mi blusa «Hace tiempo que no estamos así…» Emma me colocó rápidamente encima de la mesa y quedó entre mis piernas «Sé que lo quieres, Mills»

«¿Uno rápido?» dijo que sí con la cabeza «Está bien» sonreí entrelazando mis piernas en su cintura, pegue mis labios a los suyos en un beso urgente y apasionado, y fuimos librándonos de cada pieza de ropa, de la mesa nos dirigimos el sofá y cuando las cosas se estaban calentando bastante mi madre abrió la puerta, primero nos miró sorprendida, pero después comenzó a reír «¡MAMÁ!»

«Finjan que no he estado» dijo cerrando la puerta

«Vamos a tener que ir a un hotel para tener algo de intimidad» bromeó Emma que me abrazó por detrás, me di la vuelta, enfrentando sus pupilas verdes y unas imágenes pasaron por mi cabeza. No me podía quejar, mi vida era más que perfecta y ver cada uno de mis sueños realizados me hacía feliz «¿En qué estás pensando?» preguntó Emma mientras dibujaba trazos aleatorios en mi brazo

«En lo afortunada que soy por tenerte en mi vida» ella sonrió «Me has dado todo lo que siempre soñé, Emma. Te amo mucho. Amo cada detalle tuyo, cada defecto tuyo, hasta tus bromas sin gracia»

«Hey, son muy divertidas, ¿ok?» rebatió poniendo una mueca y acabamos riendo «Tú eres mi sueño que se volvió realidad, Regina. Agradezco tanto que no desistieras de mí» entrelazó su mano con la mía «Por no haber desistido de nosotras» volvimos a besarnos, pero esta vez fue un beso dulce, calmo y lleno de amor.

«Vamos, nos están esperando para almorzar» dije robándole un rápido piquito, que provocó una pequeña protesta. Al llegar a la sala nos unimos a los demás que estaban charlando sobre esto y aquello, observé a Emma correr para coger en brazos a Adam y no pude dejar de sonreír, esta es la familia que tanto deseé.

 **FIN**


End file.
